


Jamás Podrás Llevar Mi Corona (Porque Pesa Demasiado)

by LunaP95



Series: Designación: Milagro [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gun Violence, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Trans Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou odia a los humanos. Furihata Kouki le tiene miedo a los Milagros. Pero cuando los dos son secuestrados, se ven forzados a confiar el uno en el otro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071449) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Esta es la sequela directa de "No Parpadees O Te Lo Perderás (Alza La Cabeza)" así que el conocimiento de esta es *probablemente* necesario para leer esta. Esta serie es un AU basado levemente en la serie de televisión Dark Angel.  
> Esta diseñada para cerrar un montón de cosas que dejé abiertas en las dos primeras partes, y también para abrir la posibilidad de añadir otros animes de deporte a este universo. Así que si reconoceis algunos de los nombres y personajes de otras series de deportes es porque estoy dejando la idea abierta de forma deliberada para escribir otras historias de esta serie, pero no se necesita ningún conocimiento de ninguna otra serie aparte de KnB para leer esta historia.  
> ¡Es muy oscura! Así que por favor atención a los avisos de Archive y a las notas del final.  
> De nuevo el título viene de "And We Run" de Within Temptation con Xzibit, porque es el tema de la escapada de Teiko.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Esto es tan solo una traducción del fanfic "You Could Never Wear My Crown (Cause It Weighs Too Much)" de umisabaku, así que todo mérito es para ella ;)

Al principio, solo eran ellos dos, y ellos eran el mundo entero.

—Vosotros dos sois especiales —dijo el hombre de la bata blanca. Y él era la Ley, la última autoridad. Pero él no era ellos y esa era la única diferencia que importaba. Ellos. No-Ellos.

Y eso era lo que eran. Dioses que caminaban en la tierra.

*

A Akashi Seijuurou no le gustaba la gente. Nunca le había gustado.

(Sería fácil decir que no le gustaban los humanos, pero eso era simplificar las cosas. De hecho, odiaba a los humanos. Pero tampoco les tenía mucho cariño a los otros Proyectos. Se preocupaba por su Generación y eso era todo.)

Los Red Zeroes no fueron diseñados para que les _gustara_ la gente. De hecho, estaba diseñados específicamente con empatía subdesarrollada. Después de todo, se suponía que los Red Zeroes daban Ordenes con un desapego implacable, y sería difícil ordenarle a alguien que se pusiera una pistola en la cabeza si estabas demasiado ocupado _empatizando_ con lo que deberían estar sintiendo cuando el cañón de metal tocase su piel.

Los soldados de las FAJ y los médicos y enfermeros profesiones que trabajaban en la base se habían esforzado mucho en hacer que a Akashi le _importasen_ las cosas, y después de un tiempo se le dio bastante bien fingirlo, pero a la larga consideró que era un esfuerzo inútil de su parte.

*

Cuando los Milagros estaban debatiendo si debería o no dejar la base y vivir en casas separadas, ir a institutos separados, y vivir entre humanos, decidieron que deberían votar sobre el asunto por ellos mismos. Dejarían que fuese una decisión democrática, donde la mayoría tomaría la decisión por todos.

No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando el voto se dividió por la mitad. Kuroko, Momoi y Kise (a quien le habían dicho que podría vivir con Kasamatsu Yukio) todos votaron vivir entre humanos, porque les gustaban los humanos, y querían vivir patéticas vidas humanas.

Midorima, Murasakibara y Aomine odiaban todos a los humanos y les asqueaba el prospecto de _vivir_ con ellos. Les gustaba la comodidad de la base, de los otros Milagros cerca, y no querían verse en una vida donde de repente tenía que importarles cómo los otros les percibían.

Cuando estuvo claro que el voto estaba dividido, y que le correspondía a Akashi decidir el voto, Kuroko y Momoi se desesperaron. Kise le había suplicado que votase en su favor ( _de verdad_ que quería vivir con Kasamatsu Yukio) pero incluso él no pensaba que había una oportunidad de que Akashi fuese a votar por su lado de verdad. Midorima, Murasakibara y Aomine estaban seguros de su victoria.

Pero entonces Akashi les sorprendió a todos decidiendo vivir con humanos. Les sorprendió todavía más decidiendo ir a vivir con su padre de acogida a Kioto, muy lejos de la mayoría de su Generación.

No era que a Akashi le gustase el prospecto de vivir rodeado de criaturas que detestaba.

Tan solo estaba cansado de la monótona rutina de las FAJ. Quería ver que más había ahí fuera. Quería encontrar el mejor camino para él y para los otros Milagros.

También esperaba que, de alguna forma, en su soledad, los otros Milagros se diesen cuenta de lo horribles que eran las personas. Con el tiempo incluso Kuroko y Momoi verían el asqueroso lado de la humanidad, Kasamatsu rechazaría a Kise y este se rendiría con él, y todos ellos volverían al lado de Akashi con una renovada admiración por su superioridad.

Nadie estuvo más sorprendido que él cuando no ocurrió así.

*

Por supuesto no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Kuroko encontró una nueva mascota humana. Kuroko tenía un repugnante amor hacia los humanos y no era amenazante en el exterior, así que siempre se había llevado bien con la gente (cuando conseguía que recordasen que existía.)

No fue hasta que Midorima empezó a aparecer a sus reuniones en un carro conducido por un humano que Akashi empezó a pensar que quizás había cometido un error de cálculo. Porque si _Midorima_ podía relajar su actitud frente a los humanos, entonces cualquiera podía. Akashi se rindió del todo cuando Murasakibara consiguió un novio ( _Murasakibara_ ). Porque Murasakibara era en el exterior el más terrorífico de ellos y si un humano le encontraba a él atractivo entonces no faltaría mucho hasta que todos empezasen a salir con gente.

(El pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Akashi se revolviese. No era como si quisiera salir con otro Proyecto, sería demasiado incestuoso salir con otro Milagro. Pero la idea de besar a un humano era demasiado asquerosa como para contemplarla. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que estaría soltero durante toda su vida. Fue un tanto sorprendente descubrir que los otros no se sentían de la misma forma. Bueno. Excepto por Kise. Pero él era un Yellow Six, y ¿qué te esperabas de ellos?)

*

Y uno tras otro, vio como sus amigos se emparejaban. (Momoi y Aomine siempre habían sido una pareja. Así que ellos no contaban). Primero, Murasakibara con Himuro. Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Kasamatsu _aceptó_ los sentimientos de Kise. Entonces Midorima se emparejó con Takao y Kuroko se mudó con Kagami.

Y _estaba_ disgustado, y _no_ lo entendía, pero para entonces, no podía protestar.

Porque los humanos le habían demostrado que se preocupaban por sus novios Milagros. Y entonces el Régimen Especial sucedió, y Akashi no podía ya afirmar que la humanidad como conjunto jamás les aceptaría.

No le importaba equivocarse como pensó; pero en su interior, odiaba el hecho de que Kuroko _tuviera razón_.

*

Incluso antes del Régimen, su opinión sobre los humanos se había relajado de alguna forma. No le _gustaban_ , pero había llegado a considerar todo Rakuzan como _suyo_ (de la misma manera que los otros Milagros todavía eran _suyos_ ).

Sabía que era parte de su diseño. Los Red Zeroes estaban hechos para ser líderes, alfas en el sentido animal. Y por ello, los Red Zeroes tenían una posición posesiva con respecto a todo lo que consideraban «manada».

Si le preguntaban, jamás diría que les _tenía cariño_ a sus compañeros de Rakuzan. Todavía se consideraba a sí mismo incapaz de tal afecto.

Era más bien como un Rey benévolo. Era el deber de un Rey cuidar de sus súbditos.

*

Cuando Midorima empezó por primera vez a aparecer con un humano a su lado… cuando Midorima se unió al Club de Baloncesto y estaba claro que solo lo había hecho porque era el mismo club en el que estaba su mascota humana… Akashi le preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

(En ese momento, no se le ocurrió que a Midorima le atrajera el humano. Creía que el Green Seven era incapaz de algo así, así que no se le ocurrió como una posibilidad.)

—¿Por qué sigues en su compañía? –le había preguntado por teléfono, así que no podía ver la reacción de Midorima.

Pero estaba bastante seguro de que Midorima estaba colocándose las gafas cuando respondió:

—Le encuentro interesante.

— _Interesante_ –había repetido Akashi. Porque tal cosa no parecía posible. Encontrar a un humano _interesante_ eran incluso más absurdo que la idea de encontrar uno atractivo.

—No se comporta de la misma forma que otros humanos –defendió Midorima–. Encuentro que no comprendo su comportamiento. Sigo en su compañía porque le encuentro fascinante. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto le comprenda, ya no tendré que estar cerca de él.

A Akashi no le gustó esta respuesta. Fue casi un consuelo cuando empezó a sospechar que tan solo era atracción por parte de Midorima después de todo. Tener deseo por un humano era más excusable que encontrar a uno _fascinante_.

*

Pero entonces conoció a Furihata Kouki.

Y le encontró fascinante.

*

El humano que siguió a Kuroko a la reunión era solo un humano aburrido. Estaba obviamente aterrorizado, así que al menos, sabía cual era su lugar. Ni siquiera merecía su tiempo disciplinar la ofensa. Así que simplemente brilló en rojo y Ordenó:

—Hay alguien que no debería estar aquí. Ahora mismo, solo quiero hablar con mis compañeros. Lo siento, pero, ¿podrías marcharte?

Pero entonces.

Entonces el chico _no se movió_.

 _Nunca_ nadie había sido capaz de desobedecer una Orden directa. No era _posible_. Akashi hubiese destruido al chico justo ahí y en ese instante, excepto que entonces apareció Kagami, y la nueva mascota humana de Kuroko requería su inmediata atención.

Archivó la desobediencia como «algo que debería explorar más tarde». Porque entonces tuvieron la Winter Cup y entonces fue la Generación de Jabberwocky, y entonces fue el Régimen Especial, y Akashi nunca tuvo realmente el tiempo para preguntarse porque un humano había sido capaz de desobedecer su Orden.

Era interesante, sin embargo. Y sin duda valía la pena pensar en ello después de solucionar los asuntos más importantes.

*

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuroko recordó al humano desobediente y se aseguró de sentarse a su lado para así poder probar el asunto de nuevo.

Así que cuando los otros no estaban prestando atención, brilló en rojo y dijo:

—Furihata-kun, ¿podrías traerme más té?

—¡Oh, claro! –dijo Furihata, levantándose–. ¿Lo quieres verde o negro? ¿Y quiere algo más para comer mientras estoy de pie?

Y Akashi frunció el ceño. Porque estaba obedeciendo, pero no estaba _obedeciendo_. La gente bajo el control de Orden Absoluta no preguntaba por detalles y más pedidos, simplemente _obedecían_.

Lo que hacían dos. Dos veces que parecía inmune.

¿Era una casualidad? ¿ _Era_ inmune? ¿Cómo de inmune era? ¿Era inmune a más que solo Orden Absoluta? Y si era inmune, ¿ _por qué_ era inmune? ¿Había _otros_ humanos inmunes?

Consideró la idea de que el chico fuese secretamente un Rainbow, pero descartó la idea casi de inmediato. Si fuese un Rainbow, Akashi no podría usar sus poderes para nada. Pero no podía librarse de la posibilidad de que el chico tuviera alguna conexión con Teiko. Podía ser una amenaza.

Pero Kuroko le estaba mirando. Kuroko no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sospechaba. Así que Akashi tan solo sonrió y juró investigar más cuando tuviese tiempo.

*

Después de que el Régimen Especial terminase y finalmente parecía que la mayor amenaza había pasado, Akashi recordó su anterior promesa y pensó en Furihata Kouki.

 _Debía_ de considerarse la posibilidad de que fuese una amenaza. A Akashi no le gustaba la idea de que hubiese un humano que era inmune a sus habilidades. Si la inmunidad de Furihata se confirmaba, Akashi planeaba librarse del chico de forma silenciosa. Kuroko se enfadaría, pero dejarle vivir era demasiado arriesgado (y Kuroko no tenía por qué saberlo).

Por respeto a Kuroko, sentía que debería al menos hacer todo lo que pudiera para verificar la amenaza de Furihata antes de tomar acciones. Debería comprobar al otro chico y asegurar sus intenciones. Necesitaba descubrir si el chico _estaba_ conectado con Teiko, y si había otros como él.

Para hacer todo esto, necesitaba acercarse al chico.

Y allí, Akashi se dio con una pared.

Porque Furihata Kouki estaba en Tokio, y Akashi estaba en Kioto. No había forma real de que Akashi pudiese acercarse al otro chico cuando estaban separados por el país. Y no se conocían el uno al otro, no realmente, así que Akashi no podía aparecer en su puerta y comenzar una conversación.

Akashi lo pensó durante una semana antes de que aceptase resignado que no iba a encontrar una solución.

Necesitaba ayuda externa.

Los otros Milagros no serían de ayuda. No quería incluirles en esto, no todavía, no hasta que comprendiese que peligros había. (También, si resultaba que tenía que matar a Furihata Kouki, no quería que los otros lo supieran, porque entonces sin duda Kuroko se enteraría, y prefería no tener que lidiar con la ira de Black.)

Así que, si no podía pedir consejo a los otros Milagros, eso básicamente le dejaba solo con una opción.

*

—Mayuzumi-san –dijo Akashi de forma educada, localizando a Mayuzumi en su usual lugar en la azotea–. Me gustaría escuchar tu consejo respecto a una situación personal.

Mayuzumi alzó la mirada de su novela ligera.

—Tú necesitas _mi_ consejo. _Tú_.

—Sí, Mayuzumi-san. Eso es correcto.

Mayuzumi levantó una ceja, y bajó su libro.

—Oigámoslo, entonces.

—Resulta que hay alguien a quien me gustaría conocer mejor, pero vive en Tokio, así que no sé como acercarme a él. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de expresar un interés cuando la otra persona vive tan lejos?

Mayuzumi le miró boquiabierto.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que te has _enamorado_ de alguien?!

—Por supuesto que no –dijo Akashi automáticamente–. Sin duda eso no es lo que está pasando aquí.

—¿Pero quieres conocer a alguien mejor? ¡¿ _Tú_?!

—Sí, yo –dijo Akashi irritado.

—¿Y has venido a _mí_ por conejo? –Mayuzumi siguió mirándole con la boca abierta.

—Naturalmente. Supongo que sabes más sobre socializar con humanos que yo.

—Considerando que me conociste mientras estaba leyendo una novela ligera solo en la azotea, no tengo ni idea de porque asumirías eso.

Akashi se quedó mirándolo inexpresivo.

Mayuzumi suspiró.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema? ¿Es solo la distancia?

—No del todo –dijo Akashi–. Tampoco estoy seguro de cómo acercarme a él. Creo que le asusté la primera vez que nos conocimos, y hay una gran probabilidad de que todavía le de miedo. Así que no estoy seguro sobre cómo acercarme a alguien que vive lejos cuando ya está incomodo a mi alrededor.

Furihata sin duda todavía parecida aterrorizado en la fiesta de Kuroko. Hizo que la conversación fuese difícil, y probarle más allá prácticamente imposible.

—¿Qué le hiciste exactamente la primera vez que le conociste? –preguntó Mayuzumi con sospecha.

—Intenté apuñalar a uno de sus compañeros de equipo con un par de tijeras –contestó Akashi.

Mayuzumi se quedó mirándolo.

—Si ayuda, estaba 100% seguro de que iba a esquivarlo –dijo Akashi.

—Sabes –dijo Mayuzumi lentamente– No estoy seguro de que eso ayude. Solo para que lo sepas.

Akashi no veía el porqué. Kagami nunca estuvo en verdadero peligro. Akashi estaba al menos 99’8% seguro de que lo esquivaría. Bueno. Quizás 97%. Pero Mayuzumi no necesitaba saber eso.

—Así que, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Dame un par de horas. Se me ocurrirá algo para cuando empecemos el entrenamiento.

*

—Sei-chan, ¡no puedo creer que estés experimentando el rubor del primer amor! –saltó Reo.

—¡Deberías habérnoslo dicho! ¡Podemos ayudar a conseguir a tu hombre! –gritó Hayama, saltando y alzando los puños en el aire.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es afirmar tu masculinidad! ¡Muestrales que eres el más fuerte! –Nebuya flexionó sus músculos, para enfatizar su afirmación.

Akashi se masajeó la sien y se dirigió a Mayuzumi.

—Así que, por «se me ocurrirá algo», te referías a «decirle a todos los del club lo que te he dicho en privado».

—Por supuesto –dijo Mayuzumi, su expresión seria, pero sus labios tensándose de una manera sospechosa –. Este es mi plan, Akashi. Cinco cabezas son mejores que una. Todos estos tipos tienen más experiencia saliendo con gente que yo, y serán capaces de ayudarte.

—Y quería la oportunidad de humillarme.

—Bueno, eso también. Era una ventaja añadida.

—¡ _Sei-chan_! ¡No tienes que avergonzarte! –dijo Reo, escandalizado–. ¡Esto es una parte natural de la vida! ¡Es precioso! ¡Deberíamos celebrarlo! ¡Por supuesto que vamos a ayudar a conseguir a tu hombre!

—Eso no es lo que está pasando aquí –saltó Akashi–. No me gusta.

—¡No necesitas ser tímido! –rio Nebuya, dando una palmada a Akashi en la espalda–. ¡Todos somos amigos aquí! ¿Así que cual es el chico afortunado?

—¿Dices que vive en Tokio? –interrumpió Hayama–. ¿A qué instituto va? ¿Juega al baloncesto? ¿Lo conociste en la Winter Cup?

—Sí. Va a Seirin –dijo Akashi reservado. Esto _no_ era lo que le hubiese gustado, pero ahora que estaba pasando, por lo menos podría ver si podían ayudarle.

—¿Seirin? –exclamó Hayama.

—Mm. Esos chicos de Seirin. No es una sorpresa –dijo Reo.

— _Puf_ –dijo Nebuya–, no es Kiyoshi, ¿verdad? ¿Quién es? De hecho, olvídalo, no voy a recordar su nombre. ¿En qué posición juega?

—Base –respondió Akashi.

—¡¿ _Qué_?! –gritó Hayama–. ¡No puede ser! ¡No te puede gustar el base de Seirin! ¡A _mí_ me gusta el base de Seirin! ¡Y me lo pedí! Recordáis, ¿chicos? ¿Recordáis cómo me lo pedí después del partido?

—Sí, Kota-chan —le tranquilizó Reo—. Tus palabras exactas fueron: «Adoro sus juegos de palabras y su culo y es mi misión en la vida tener los dos en mi cama».

—Y después te desmayaste sobre tus fideos —recordó Nebuya—. Todos estábamos bastante borrachos esa noche.

—Pero me lo pedí claramente, ¿verdad? ¿Todos lo oísteis? Akashi, no puede tenerlo, me pelearé contigo por él.

—Tal y como he dicho, no tengo inclinaciones románticas…

— _Kota-chan_ , no puedes vencer a Sei-chan –dijo Reo.

—¿Baloncesto? Uno contra uno, ahora mismo.

—Tío –dijo Nebuya.

Hayama se desanimó.

—¿Piedra, papel, tijera?

—Puede ver el futuro –dijo Mayuzumi.

—Akashiiiii, esta es una violación mayor al código de los colegas. No nos puede gustar la misma persona.

—No me _gusta_ , y de todas maneras…

— _Es_ un poco injusto, Sei-chan –dijo Reo con reproche–. Kota-chan ha estado obsesionado con el base de «férreos ojos grises» de Seirin hace algún tiempo. Escribió un haiku.

—Incluso rimaba –dijo Hayama con tristeza.

—Los haikus no se supone que riman –dijo Mayuzumi, sonando un poco consternado.

—… y _de todas maneras_ , no creo que estemos hablando del mismo base –dijo Akashi en voz alta, lo que finalmente calló a todos.

—¿Seirin tenía otro base? –preguntó Nebuya a los otros.

—Estaba ese de primer año, ¿no? –dijo Reo, con algo de duda.

—Así que _no_ Izuki –dijo Hayama de repente–. ¿No el número cinco?

—No, no el número cinco –dijo Akashi, una corriente de ira homicida bajo su voz.

—Oh. Bueno, ¡entonces está bien! –se alegró Hayama–. En ese caso, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte?

*

Akashi nunca había pensado en unirse al Club de Baloncesto de Rakuzan.

Seguía controlando a los otros Milagros ya que de alguna forma todavía lo consideraba su deber (otros decían que era ligeramente acosador). Incluso aunque se había distanciado de los otros a propósito, se aseguraba de que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

No le preocupó cuando Kuroko se unió al Club de Baloncesto de Seirin, porque Seirin era un equipo pequeño y era poco probable que fuesen muy lejos.

(De nuevo otro caso en el que estaba terriblemente equivocado.)

Por la misma lógica, ni siquiera estaba del todo preocupado cuando Kise se unió al Club de Baloncesto de Kaijo, porque Kise obviamente lo estaba haciendo para estar cerca de Kasamatsu Yukio.

Pero entonces Midorima, Murasakibara e incluso Aomine se unieron a los clubes de baloncesto de sus institutos, y empezó a darse cuenta de que tenía un problema.

Fue al entrenamiento del Club de Baloncesto de Rakuzan solo para ver al equipo. Quería verificar que Rakuzan _era_ la escuela campeona (una de las razones por las que había elegido ir allí) y que saldrían victoriosos, si llegaban a verse con los otros Milagros y sus institutos.

Vio el entrenamiento lo suficiente para verificar que todos en el equipo de Rakuzan _eran_ fuertes, y eso probablemente hubiese sido el final, si el capitán y el entrenador no hubiesen elegido ese día para gritarle a Reo.

—Estoy harto de esta mierda – gritó su capitán, un chico de tercer año llamado Sarue Hayato–. Te dije que dejases de venir al entrenamiento… _así_.

—No entorpece mi forma de jugar –saltó Reo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que gritarle a Reo-nee? –le preguntó Hayama.

—¡Y te dije que dejases de llamarle así! –gritó Saure.

—¿Por qué? A Reo-nee no le importa. Es la forma correcta de dirigirse a _ella_.

—Callaros, dios, vosotros dos –dijo el capitán, visiblemente asqueado–. Mibuchi, si no te puedes actuar y vestirte como un hombre, entonces no vas a ser un titular.

—Cómo me vista no va a convertirme en un chico –dijo Reo.

—¡ _Eres_ un chico! Si no lo fueras, ¡no podrías jugar en este equipo!

—Si me dejasen jugar en el equipo de las chicas, ¡lo _haría_! –le respondió Reo.

—Bueno, no puedes jugar en este equipo así –ordenó Sarue.

—Esa no es tu decisión –gruñó Nebuya.

—Apoyo a Sarue-kun en esto –dijo el entrenador Shirogane severamente–. El equipo de Rakuzan es un equipo de campeones. Nos admiran y debemos ser merecedores de ese respeto. Mibuchi-kun, si no cambias tu conducta por ti mismo de una manera apropiada, no puedes jugar en este equipo.

—Si Reo-nee no puede jugar, yo no jugaré –dijo Hayama–. Porque yo también soy un desviado.

—¡Yo igual! –dijo Nebuya–. Quiero decir, no lo de desviado, porque sin duda soy un tío y me gustan las tías, ¡pero tampoco jugaré! ¡Los Reyes sin Corona tienen que mantenerse unidos!

—Parecéis pensar que solo porque los tres sois talentosos, tenéis algún tipo de influencia –dijo Shirogane–. Pero Rakuzan está lleno de jugadores talentosos. Sois reemplazables. Ahora controlaros o _seréis_ reemplazados.

—Disculpe –dijo Akashi con educación, apareciendo detrás de ellos. Todos en el gimnasio dieron un respingo colectivo al ver a Akashi frente a ellos. No era el Milagro más intimidante, pero su color rojo cereza, y sus ojos bicolores le hacían bastante inhumano. También tenía un aura autoritaria (un producto de su Desbordamiento Latente) que automáticamente hacía que la mayoría de la gente quisiera someterse a él a plena vista–, pero, ¿he entendido correctamente? ¿Deseas reemplazar a estos tres como titulares porque no muestran un comportamiento adecuado? –señaló a los Reyes sin Corona.

—Así es –dijo Sarue, recuperándose primero.

—Y, solo para que quede claro, ¿qué han hecho exactamente que es tan ofensivo?

—¡Mírale! –gruñó Sarue, señalando a Reo. Akashi lo hizo, y todavía no podía ver nada fuera de lugar.

—Soy una mujer, y a él no le gusta eso –explicó Reo.

En ese momento, Akashi nunca se había cruzado con la palabra «transgénero» antes, y no entendía el principio. Pero había sido creado en un laboratorio, y no entendía mucho el mundo humano, así que la idea de un chico alto de 1’88 diciendo que era una mujer no le pareció particularmente inusual. Las pinzas rosas de Reo y las uñas pintadas del mismo color nunca le parecieron fuera de lugar, considerando que las diferencias de género nunca se enfatizaban en el entrenamiento militar de Teiko (de hecho, en las FAJ nunca había hecho mucha diferenciación entre los soldados y las soldados tampoco.)

Además, Kise a menudo Copiaba a mujeres y alteraba su cuerpo de forma regular, así que en su cabeza Akashi nunca registró que un hombre no _pudiera_ ser una mujer, o viceversa.

—Sí, ¿y? –dijo Akashi.

—Y yo soy bisexual –dijo Hayama.

La bisexualidad _sí_ era algo que Akashi entendía, gracias (de nuevo) a Kise, pero tampoco clarificaba la situación para él.

—Creo que todavía me estoy perdiendo algo –dijo Akashi, de una manera apologética falsa, mientras volvía su atención de nuevo al capitán y al entrenador–. Pero estos tres son con diferencia los jugadores más fuertes aquí. No deberían quitarlos del equipo.

—¡Esto no te concierne! –gritó Sarue.

—El objetivo de este juego es la victoria, ¿no es así? Y para ser victorioso, necesitas los jugadores más fuertes. Creo que el asunto es muy simple, y no sé con seguridad porque _tú_ no –dijo Akashi.

—Soy el capitán, ¡y este es _mi_ equipo! –gritó Sarue–. ¡Y puedo tener a quien yo quiera de titular! ¡No necesitamos maricones en este equipo!

Y Akashi estrechó sus ojos, porque si había algo que aborrecía más en este mundo, era un liderazgo incompetente.

—Eso no puede ser –dijo –. Tú no vas a seguir siendo capitán. De hecho, vas a dejar este club y no vas a volver jamás –volvió su atención al entrenador–. Y tú _vas_ a dejar que estos tres sigan de titulares, mientras sigan ganando.

Y obedecieron a Akashi, porque siempre le obedecían. (Y porque entonces jugó contra todo el equipo de Rakuzan, incluso contra los tres Reyes sin Corona, y limpió el suelo con ellos.)

—Voy a ser el nuevo capitán –anunció Akashi, porque parecía natural a estas alturas tomar el control y llevar las cosas de la forma _correcta_ –. ¿Alguna objeción?

Debería haberlas habido, la verdad, porque tan solo era de primer año, y un mutante, y técnicamente no podía jugar en partidos oficiales.

Pero los Reyes sin Corona solo habían sonreído, como si hubiesen estado esperando todas sus vidas a que un mutante presumido de primer año les diese órdenes.

—¡Nop! ¡Ningún problema por aquí! –dijo Hayama.

—¡Por fin! Voy a llevar mi falda mañana –dijo Reo.

—¡Me gustas, tío! –rio Nebuya–. Ey, ¿puedes ordenarle a Sarue que limpie los baños? Ese imbécil se lo merece.

*

—Verás, la clave para iniciar una relación a larga distancia es el momento –explicó Hayama–. Y conseguir su número de teléfono o su correo electrónico. El _mejor_ momento hubiese sido después de un partido. Yo, personalmente, usé la frase «Oh, me gusta tu estilo, deberíamos hablar de baloncesto, dame tu e-mail», pero probablemente es demasiado tarde que tú uses esa.

—¿Ves, Akashi? –dijo Mayuzumi con suficiencia–. Hayama tiene experiencia con el acoso a larga distancia. ¡Deberías agradecerme que les consultase sobre tu vida amorosa!

—¡No lo llames acoso! ¡Es un plan estratégico! –dijo Hayama al mismo tiempo que Akashi de nuevo decía fútilmente:

—Esto no es un interés romántico.

—Deberías buscarle en Facebook –dijo Reo–. _Ese_ es el primer paso.

—¡Entonces podríais intercambiar e-mails y mensajes! –dijo Hayama–. Esa es la fase uno. Ahora, es súper importante que no apresures la fase uno. ¡Tienes que construir una relación! _Entonces_ puedes pasar a la fase dos, en la que casualmente mencionas que estarás en Tokio, y deberíais quedar. Ahora, esto es importante, ¿sabes si es gay?

—No, no tengo ni idea, pero…

—Entonces sugiere algo natural, como un partido de baloncesto, nada que se parezca demasiado a una cita –dijo Hayama triunfante–. Por cierto, he progresado _del todo_ con la fase dos, ¡y fue muy bien!

—A nadie le importa tu vida amorosa –dijo Nebuya.

—Solo estoy diciendo que tengo _credenciales_ , ¿vale? Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

Akashi se preguntó porque a todos les importaba tanto _su_ vida amorosa, y deseó que pudiese detenerles. Las cosas se habían desviado demasiado, y no sabía cómo corregirlas ahora.

—Eso no me vale. No quiero construir las cosas de forma electrónica, necesito verle en persona –no podía probar la inmunidad de Furihata a través de email después de todo.

—¡Sei-chan! ¡No puedes apresuras las cosas! –le amonestó Reo.

—La base es muy importante, Akashi –dijo Hayama seriamente–. Porque después de eso, podéis quedar más a menudo, y abre camino para la fase tres, cuando le das una charla sobre Porque la Bisexualidad es la Única Sexualidad Lógica.

—¿Cómo te va eso a ti? –preguntó Nebuya cortante.

—¡Todavía no he llegado ahí! Pero he hecho una presentación de PowerPoint, en caso de que ayude a explicar las cosas.

—Tengo la sensación de que no –dijo Mayuzumi.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—Nada dice «te quiero» como «ey guapo, ¿quieres ver mi presentación de PowerPoint?»–dijo Nebuya.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que alguna de _tus_ frases funcionó? –preguntó Hayama.

Akashi se masajeó las sienes. Algunas veces pensaba en lo fácil que era su vida cuando todos los humanos de Rakuzan le tenían miedo. Echaba de menos esos días.

—Solo necesito una forma natural de verle en persona y entablar una conversación –dijo Akashi, dándose por vencido en convencerles de que su interés no era romántico–. Y desde ahí, una forma de hablar con él que no le asuste.

—Ey, tu amigo va a Seirin, ¿no? El Milagro callado –dijo Hayama–. ¡Ya tienes a alguien dentro! Haz que arregle las cosas.

—De eso nada –dijo Akashi–. Kuroko no puede saber que está pasando. Lo desaprobaría y probablemente obstaculizaría las cosas.

—Un cortarollos, ¿eh? –reflexionó Hayama –. Eso hace las cosas difíciles.

Los Reyes sin Corona se callaron mientras pensaban sus opciones. Mayuzumi suspiró.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedas arreglar un partido de entrenamiento con Seirin? ¿Cómo hiciste aquella vez con Yosen?

—¡Sí! Oh, Dios mío, ¡ _haz eso_!  –gritó Hayama–. Entonces podría ver a Izuki otra vez y pasar a la fase tres.

—Ey, ¡esa es una idea estupenda! Tío, Mayuzumi, ¡eres muy listo! –dijo Nebuya, dándole una palmada al de tercer año en la espalda.

Akashi lanzó una mirada asesina a Mayuzumi.

—¿Desde cuándo tenías ese plan?

El labio de Mayuzumi se crispó.

—Desde la azotea.

—¿Y la razón por la cual no podrías proponer esto _antes_ …?

—¿Qué? ¿Y perderme todo esto?


	2. Chapter 2

Furihata Kouki era un cobarde y estaba completamente enamorado. Consideraba que estas dos cosas eran sus rasgos más definidos.

*

Siempre había sido rápido al enamorarse y ni una sola vez había terminado bien para él.

Su primer amor fue una chica llamada Tsukino Mio. Tenían seis años y pasó la mayor parte de primer año obedeciendo sus órdenes. Le traía el almuerzo y le cogía las cosas y le llevaba sus libros y, pensándolo bien, esa fue probablemente lo más cerca que había estado a una relación, antes de que ella rompiera su corazón anunciando a toda la clase que le gustaba Kuroki Yuuji y que Furihata solo era su subordinado.

Su segundo amor fue en sexto grado; una chica callada llamada Taki Chihaya. Nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para hablarle hasta su graduación. Cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, ella le agradeció de forma educada y después le preguntó cuál era su nombre. Jamás se había dado cuenta de él, y no estaba para nada interesada en conocerle mejor.

Sus años de escuela fueron un no parar de desastres amorosos.

Porque en la escuela, su hermano mayor (quien, hasta ese entonces, había sido bastante corriente, como Furihata) de repente se volvió _guay_. Furihata Kyo pegó el estirón, se convirtió en la estrella del club de fútbol, se unió a una banda como cantante principal, y de repente se convirtió en el ídolo de la escuela. Las chicas lo llamaban «Príncipe», los chicos querían ser sus amigos, y absolutamente nadie creía que pudiera ser familia de Furihata.

Así que cada vez, _cada vez durante tres años_ , que Furihata se enamoraba, la chica solo quería acercarse a su hermano mayor. Cada chica a la que quería ya estaba enamorada de Furihata Kyo.

Y Furihata ni siquiera podía culparles, porque _dios_ , ¿quién _no_ preferiría a Kyo? Él era perfecto y valiente y asombroso. Era todo lo que Furihata no era.

En el instituto se enamoró de Suzuno Shiho.

*

Si le preguntasen, Furihata diría que sin duda quería a su hermano mayor. Pero cuando un nuevo instituto abrió en su distrito, no dudo ni una vez en solicitar una plaza. Incluso aunque Kyo era dos años mayor que él, y estaría en su tercer año, Furihata todavía tuvo que vivir con su legado durante toda la escuela, y estaba deseando un nuevo comienzo. Quería ir a un instituto donde no fuese «el hermano pequeño del príncipe Furihata». El instituto iba a ser _diferente._ Quería unirse a un club, tener profesores que no le comparasen con su hermano, hacer amigos que no adorasen a Kyo, y, sobre todo, quería conseguir una novia.

Furihata Kouki quería enamorarse que le amasen de vuelta.

El día del examen de ingreso en Seirin conoció a Suzuno Chicho. Le dejó una goma de borrar y cayó.

*

Y la peor parte era que Suzuno le había dado esperanzas.

Le confesó su amor y de hecho ella _se lo pensó_. Entonces dijo:

―Si te conviertes en el mejor en algo, saldré contigo.

― ¿De verdad? ―había dicho él, emocionado. Inmediatamente después, se unió al club de baloncesto.

El club de baloncesto, según había odio, había conseguido llegar a las finales el año anterior, a pesar de ser un club recién formado. Parecía el camino más fácil para convertirse en el mejor en algo.

*

Después de la victoria de la Winter Cup, Furihata encontró a Suzuno Chicho y le confesó su amor otra vez.

Ella arrugó la nariz mientras se lo pensaba. Entonces hizo un puchero y dijo:

―Pero _tú_ no has hecho mucho, ¿verdad? No eres uno de los titulares. Y, además, he escuchado que solo hiciste una canasta. Eso difícilmente te hace el mejor. Conviértete en un titular del equipo, y entonces ¡por supuesto que saldré contigo! ¡De verdad!

*

Y quizás Furihata hubiese seguido intentándolo. Hubiese seguido intentando ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, excepto por el hecho de que había hablado tan mal de su única canasta en el partido de Rakuzan.

Porque estaba _orgulloso_ de esa canasta. Todo el trabajo duro que había hecho; el entrenamiento infernal que le había hecho pasar la entrenadora, las horas pasadas intentando seguir el ritmo a los de segundo año, los ánimos y el estar sentado en el banco, esperar con paciencia su oportunidad; la pura determinación de no rendirse, incluso cuando era obvio que jamás iba a llegar a la altura del talento innato de Kagami Taiga; todo eso estaba dentro de su _única canasta_ y había sido el momento más orgulloso de su vida.

Había estado en la misma pista que los compañeros de equipo que admiraba y se había enfrentado a Akashi Seijuurou, el hombre que le aterrorizaba más que nada en ese mundo (el hombre que _literalmente_ le perseguía en sus sueños; el villano de pesadilla personal de Furihata) y había conseguido una canasta.

Suzuno Chiho no podría haber roto su corazón de forma más dolorosa que cuando desestimó esa canasta.

*

Porque al poco tiempo, se sintió avergonzado. Le hizo sentir avergonzado por haberse sentido orgulloso de ese logro.

Era como si… ¿qué sentido tenía ir a un nuevo instituto entonces? ¿Qué sentido tenía esforzarse tanto?

Furihata Kouki nunca iba a ser excepcional. Nunca iba a ser guapo, nunca iba a ser valiente. Nunca iba a ser como su hermano.

Nunca le iban a amar.

Furihata sintió la desesperación y se preguntó qué le pasaba para que no le valorasen. Nunca le iba a gustar a nadie; estaría solo y sería corriente durante toda su vida.

*

Pasaron meses después de fiasco de Suzuno Chiho y Furihata estaba cansado de tener el corazón roto. (Se preguntaba, todo el tiempo, cuando se supone que duraba un corazón roto. Se preguntaba cuantas veces se podía romper un corazón antes de que dejase de ser doloroso y fuese simplemente corriente. Se preguntaba cuantas veces iba a ser rechazado antes de que dejase de intentarlo. Se preguntaba si preguntárselo alguna vez le acercaría a descubrir las cuestiones que afectan al corazón.)

Ya no se sentía dolorido, habían pasado tantas otras cosas importantes durante los últimos meses que su propio dolor personal no parecía importar ya, y ahora tan solo intentaba descubrir cómo podía hacerlo mejor, la próxima vez que se enamorase. (De hecho, preferiría si eso no ocurría pronto. Estaba muy cansado de enamorarse. Pero se conocía muy bien a sí mismo y estaba seguro de que su próximo desengaño estaba esperando a la vuelta de la esquina en un futuro no muy distante.)

Suponía que, si quería averiguar que era lo que estaba haciendo mal, debería preguntarse a las personas más cercanas a él. (No a su hermano, obviamente. Kyo nunca daba buenos consejos, porque el tener a la gente enamorándose de él nunca había sido un problema.)

La primera persona a la que decidió pregunta fue Kuroko, porque nunca le había dado vergüenza hablar con Kuroko sobre el amor.

*

Mientras que Furihata siempre recordaría conocer a Kuroko a través del club de baloncesto, no llegó a conocer realmente al otro de primer año hasta que empezaron a trabajar juntos en el comité de la biblioteca. A Furihata le encantaba leer, pero esto no era algo que admitía delante de mucha gente. Ya que no le gustaba leer cosas demasiado depresivas o dolorosas o libros donde las cosas daban demasiado miedo y le gustaban los finales felices, lo único que le quedaba eran básicamente las novelas románticas. Y era muy difícil admitir a sus otros amigos masculinos que le gustaba leer novelas románticas.

Kuroko leía de todo, todos los géneros, de todas las épocas, y un día memorable Furihata le preguntó de forma casual:

—Kuroko, si fueses una heroína de Jane Austen, ¿quién serías?

Y esta era una pregunta que no se la podría haber preguntado a nadie más, pero Kuroko lo pensó durante medio segundo y respondió:

—Elinor Dashwood.

Furihata se había reído, porque era una respuesta tan _perfecta_ y absolutamente cierta, y estaba tan contento de tener un amigo al que le podía preguntar esa pregunta y tener una respuesta seria.

—Creo que Furihata-kun es como Marianne. Es la que tiene inclinaciones más románticas –había dicho Kuroko.

—Oh, no, ¡para nada! Es demasiado guay. Si acaso, soy Fanny Price.

—Esa es una elección extraña –dijo Kuroko–. _Mansfield Park_ no es un libro muy romántico.

—No, pero es mi favorito –dijo Furihata. Y desde entonces, eran amigos que podían halar sobre libros, y eso era casi tan importante como el baloncesto que jugaban juntos.

*

Porque podían hablar sobre libros, Furihata sentía que podía preguntarle a Kuroko sobre el amor sin mucha vergüenza.

—Kuroko, ¿crees que alguna vez encontraré el amor?

Cuando Kuroko le miró sorprendido, Furihata se dio cuenta de que la pregunta le había salido más quejica de lo que pretendía.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué crees que debería hacer? Para encontrar el amor –esto no parecía hacer las cosas sonara menos quejicas, así que suspiró y dijo–. Da igual. Me rindo en el amor.

—Furihata-kun pareces muy desilusionado. Eres demasiado joven para rendirte en el amor. Tu historia de amor todavía está por comenzar.

A Furihata le gustaba la forma tranquila en la que Kuroko hablaba, porque siempre sonaba tan seguro cuando hablaba. Quería creer a Kuroko, pero en vez de eso tan solo suspiró:

—No puedo evitar pensar que quizás algunas personas no tienen su propia historia de amor. Siento como si… fuese un tipo de personaje secundario, ¿sabes?

—No estoy seguro de a que te refieres –dijo Kuroko.

—Nunca voy a ser el personaje principal de ningún libro. Ni siquiera el mío. Es como si siempre fuese a ser un personaje secundario, el que no consigue su propia historia de amor –cuanto más pensaba sobre ello, más sentía que debía de ser verdad. Su propia valoración de su personaje le deprimía.

—Todo el mundo tiene una historia, Furihata-kun –dijo Kuroko–. No hay forma de saber que tipo de historia será.

Esto no hacía que Furihata se sintiese mejor. Todavía estaba bastante seguro de que su historia estaba condenada a ser la de alguien más. La de su hermano, probablemente. O quizás incluso la de Kuroko.

Hablar con Kuroko no le había ayudado. Todavía no tenía ni idea de porque el amor era tan elusivo para él.

*

—Es porque te gustan las mujeres basura.

Esta brutal apreciación sobre su gusto en mujeres le vino a la hora de comer, después de que hubiese explicado el fiasco de Suzuno Chiho, sus subsecuentes intentos de resolver los problemas de su vida amorosa, y preguntase al grupo con timidez:

—¿Cuál creéis que es el gran problema que tengo que hace que no les guste a las chicas?

Esta respuesta brutal e inmediata vino de Nanase Aya, y se necesitan decir un par de cosas sobre ella para explicar porque Furihata y sus dos amigos la miraron con un callado asombro y una silenciosa admiración.

*

Parecía natural que los mejores amigos de Furihata fuesen Fukuda y Kawahara. Estaban en la misma clase, y estaban en el mismo club, pero más importante, todos compartían el Lazo del Banquillo, y este era un lazo que todos se tomaban muy en serio.

De la misma forma, los tres favorecían a los de segundo año que también compartían el Lazo del Banquillo. Esto es como decir, que eran más cercanos a Tsuchida, Koganei y Mitobe, dado al tiempo que pasaban juntos en las líneas de banda.

Tsuchida Satoshi era el senpai favorito de Furihata. De hecho, era el senpai favorito de los tres, porque era el más agradable y se habían unido mucho en el banquillo. Pero era el senpai que Furihata más _admiraba_ , lo que parecía una elección extraña, considerando los impresionantes que eran los titulares de segundo año.

Pero Tsuchida era el que le había enseñado a Furihata el valor del trabajo duro. Tsuchida entrenaba tan duro como los titulares y no se había quejado ni una sola vez sobre su posición en el banquillo. Furihata pensó que debía de ser doloroso, ver a los de primer año jugar en partidos sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad, pero Tsuchida no se quejaba. Animaba a sus compañeros hasta que su voz se quedaba ronca, entrenaba sin vacilar, ayudaba a entrenar a los de primer año con infinita paciencia y nunca expresaba descontento con su vida.

(La mejor forma, pensaba Furihata, de resumir la personalidad de Tsuchida sería su cariño por los gatos. Porque a Tsuchida le encantaba acariciar gatos, y los gatos siempre terminaban mordiendo su mano. Y él nunca se enfadaba o dejaba de acariciarles. Ese era el tipo de hombre que Tsuchida Satoshi era, y _ese_ era el tipo de hombre que Furihata quería ser.)

Tsuchida no era extraordinario, o impresionante, y no destacaba entre los miembros de segundo año del club de baloncesto de Seirin. Pero nunca se rendía, y Furihata suponía, si pudiese ser la mitad de guay que Tsuchida-senpai, estaría contento con sus años de instituto.

También, Tsuchida tenía una novia. Eso automáticamente le hacía la persona más increíble en la mente de Furihata, incluso si él no tenía nada impresionante.

Lo que nos lleva de vuelta a Nanase Aya.

*

Aya era la joven más amable, dulce, apacible y maternal que podrías conocer. Hasta que insultabas a alguien que le importaba, y entonces se volvía una demonio brutal que te degollaría mientras duermes. Había «adoptado» los tres calienta-banquillos de primer año del club de baloncesto de Seirin como los preciados kohai a los que tenía que cuidar y a su vez, los tres la veían como una líder de una banda de delincuentes y la llaman con afecto «Ane-san».

(—Si alguna vez _montas_ una banda, Ane-san, seremos los primeros en seguirte hasta el final del mundo –le había dicho Kawahara.

—Por favor dejad de decirle cosas como esa –había dicho Tsuchida débilmente–. Esta empezando a darle ideas.)

Así que cuando declaró: «Es porque te gustan las mujeres basura» no fue tan sorprendente de la chica presuntamente dulce, y los tres chicos de primer año se aferraron a su declaración como si fuese una declaración de Dios.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ane-san? –preguntó Fukuda.

—Escucha, Furi-kun… y los demás, también –(los tres se sentaron con la espalda recta y escucharon con mucha atención)–. No sales con alguien porque se han llegado a ser el mejor en algo, sales con alguien porque _ya_ piensas que son el mejor.

—Pero, pero por supuesto que a la gente le gustan las personas que ya son las mejores –protestó Furihata–. No es irrazonable intentar ser mejor para la persona que amas.

Aya le golpeó en la frente, su forma de castigo favorita para cuando creía que estaban siendo estúpidos.

—Todavía no lo entiendes. No hay nadie más increíble para mí que mi novio, nadie. Si fuese un titular, un calienta-banquillos, un miembro del club de irse a casa, no marcaría ninguna diferencia para mí. Todavía pensaría que es increíble. Necesitas encontrar a alguien que piense que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo, tal y como eres.

Y Aya había ido a todos los partidos de baloncesto de Seirin apoyando, a pesar de que Tsuchida normalmente no jugaba, así que claramente no estaba exagerando su afirmación.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! –exclamó Furihata. Aya le golpeó en la frente otra vez.

—Eres un gran chico, Furi-kun. Cualquiera sería _afortunado_ de tenerte. Así que nada de desanimarse por una chica que es demasiado estúpida para ver lo increíble que eres, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí, Ane-san! –dijo Furihata, porque de verdad obedecería cualquier orden que ella le diera.

(Probablemente era bueno que no montase una banda de delincuentes, porque Furihata sería sin duda uno de sus subordinados, y su madre estaría triste si le diese por una vida de crimen.)

*

—Aun así, es bastante increíble que le pidieses salir –le dijo Kawahara después del entrenamiento.

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Furihata.

—Quiero decir que eres tan cobarde con todo lo que haces –dijo Kawahara–. No puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho que _tú_ tengas las agallas de hablarle a una chica, mucho menos pedirle salir.

—Pero eso no da miedo –protestó Furihata.

—¿Estás de broma? –gritó Fukuda–. Yo nunca podría pedirle salir a una chica, nunca, nunca. Probablemente voy a morir virgen.

—Yo también –dijo Kawahara con pesadez–. No sé cómo lo haces. La idea del rechazo es demasiado aterradora. Apenas puedo contacto visual con una chica cuando me gusta.

—Si te rechazan las suficientes veces, deja de ser aterrador –dijo Furihata con pesadez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas le habían rechazado. (Había algunas que le habían rechazado incluso antes de que pudiese pedirles salir. De hecho, era un poco ridículo cuantas veces había pasado.)

—Bueno, ¡anímate, compañero! ¡Estás destinado a conseguir una novia solo por el hecho de que lo intentas! –dijo Fukuda.

Furihata encontraba aquello reconfortante de alguna forma.

—Chicos…

—Además, todos perdemos comparados con Kagami y Kuroko –continuó Fukuda.

—¿Eso cuenta? No estoy seguro de que eso cuente –dijo Kawahara.

—Viven juntos. Tienen más acción en su día a día de la que nunca esperaré conseguir en todos mis años de instituto. Por supuesto que cuenta –dijo Fukuda.

Furihata suspiró. El recordatorio de la felicidad doméstica de sus compañeros de equipo solo le deprimía más.

*

A todo el equipo de Seirin le costó un vergonzoso largo tiempo darse cuenta de que Kagami y Kuroko estaban saliendo de verdad.

La cosa era que, no cambiaron su comportamiento respecto al otro, porque siempre habían actuado más o menos como una pareja. Comían casi todas sus comidas juntos, bebían de las mismas botellas de agua sin pestañear, se tomaban turnos para llevarse el uno al otro después de un partido, hacían todos los estiramientos juntos, y prácticamente _siempre_ estaban juntos. Furihata, como el resto de Seirin, había considerado que esto solo era una buena amistad, hasta que un día durante el entrenamiento Kuroko le dio a Kagami una toalla y Kagami le besó en la mejilla y dijo:

—Gracias.

Todo Seirin se quedó parado y los miró boquiabiertos.

—Buah, Kagami – se había reído Izuki –. Estás dejando que se vean tus costumbres americanas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo Kagami.

—¡Solo besas a tu novio en Japón, idiota! – gritó Hyuuga.

—¿Y? –dijo Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

Ante el siguiente silencio, Kuroko explicó de manera suave:

—Kagami-kun y yo salimos juntos desde hace un par de meses. ¿No os habíais dado cuenta?

—¡¿ _Qué_?!

—¡¿No era obvio?! –chilló Kagami.

—¡Y una mierda que lo era! –le gritó Hyuuga de vuelta–. ¡Vosotros dos siempre habéis sido pegajosos! ¿Cuándo pasó?

—Hm. Después del Régimen Especial, ¿supongo? –Kuroko miró a Kagami para confirmarlo.

—Hm. Sí. Por ahí –confirmó Kagami.

Todos los miraron boquiabiertos, porque eso _había sido_ hacía meses.

—¿Es un problema? –se erizó Kagami, en un tono que claramente decía: _pelearé contra ti si esto es un problema._

—¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Hyuuga.

—Excepto por el hecho de que sois compañeros de equipo –dijo Riko, frunciendo el ceño– Esto podría estropear la dinámica del equipo.

—No lo ha hecho de momento –apuntó Kagami, en una rara demostración de lógica.

—Me refiero a si rompéis –clarificó Riko–. No estoy intentando dictaminar vuestras vidas, pero sois un combo importante para este equipo. Si rompéis, habrá ramificaciones para todos. Lo siento, tenía todo este discurso planeado sobre las dinámicas del equipo y cómo salir con alguien podría estropearlo, si alguna vez conseguíamos una asistente. Dado que era la única chica del club, pensaba que no sería un problema, ya que no Palena salir con nadie del equipo…

—Espera, ¿qué? –dijo Hyuuga.

—… Pero, hm. Debería haberlo visto venir –Riko estaba tan afligida que claramente se perdió la total devastación que estaba experimentando su capitán.

—Si esa es tu única preocupación, entrenadora, no será un problema. Kagami-kun y yo no vamos a romper –dijo Kuroko con educación.

En este punto, la conversación se estaba volviendo un poco embarazosa de ver, porque ahora que todos lo sabían, el aura de cariño y amor que rodeaba a la sombra y luz de Seirin era tan fuerte que parecía un poco voyerista mirar.

—Oh, bueno, por supuesto que no esperáis que eso ocurra –se apresuró a decir Riko–. Pero nunca sabéis…

—Kuroko y yo nos vamos a casar después del instituto –le interrumpió Kagami encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuese algo importante–. Ya hemos hablado sobre eso.

Todo el equipo de Seirin soltó un sonido tenso mientras sus mandíbulas caían y las palabras fallaban en salir de sus bocas.

—En América, después de que cumplamos dieciocho –dijo Kuroko tratando de ayudar–. Es legal allí, y ninguno de nosotros tendrá que cambiarse el apellido si lo hacemos allí.

—Vale, ahora tengo todo un nuevo conjunto de preocupaciones –dijo Riko con debilidad.

—Hablando de forma estadística, los matrimonios después del instituto no duran –Izuki dijo–. No deberíais apresurar las cosas.

—¿Cómo es eso apresurar las cosas? Es dentro de dos años –dijo Kagami.

—De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo de discutir con vosotros sobre los riegos de casarse joven –dijo Riko, resignada–. Pero si alguien más está planeando salir con alguien de este equipo, mejor que me lo digáis _ahora_ , ¿entendido?

Koganei y Mitobe parecían ligeramente ofendidos cuando ella dirigió ese comentario hacia ellos. Izuki le dio una palmaditas a Hyuuga en el hombro y le dijo que aguantase ahí.

Entonces todos volvieron al entrenamiento.

*

Kawahara había necesitado adaptarse un poco más a la idea de que sus compañeros de equipo estaban saliendo.

—No es que me _importe_ , es solo _raro_ , ¿vale? –dijo de forma defensiva.

—¿Por qué, porque los dos son chicos? –preguntó Fukuda.

—Bueno. Sí, supongo. Quiero decir, son nuestros _compañeros de equipo_. Y ahora están _saliendo_. Es solo… _raro_.

—¿Más raro que el hecho de que Kuroko sea un mutante con superpoderes? –preguntó Fukuda.

—Bueno, no, supongo que no –Kawahara arrugó la nariz.

—Son tan afortunados –suspiró Furihata.

Sus amigos le miraron.

—Furi, ¿estás _celoso_? –preguntó Kawahara.

—¿Vosotros _no_? ¡Están planeando casarse! Quiero alguien así. Quiero salir con alguien. ¡Es tan injusto!

Fukuda y Kawahara pensaron en esto y entonces asintieron, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo que era injusto estar en una relación cuando estabas en el instituto.

Kuroko y Kagami eran titulares _y_ estaban en una relación. Para Furihata tan solo era la forma en la que funcionaba el mundo: alguna gente tenía toda la suerte.

*

Furihata todavía creía esto, especialmente en cara al fiasco de Chiho. Después de la Winter Cup, un montón de chicas habían estado interesadas en Kagami (en retrospectiva, ahora tenía mucho sentido cuando Kagami parecía completamente ignorante sobre cuantas chicas querían salir con él), pero, sobre todo, el estatus de campeones nacionales hizo muy poco en asegurarle _a nadie_ del equipo una vida romántica.

—¡Anímate, Furi! ¡Siempre queda el baloncesto! –dijo Fukuda.

—Eso es verdad –suspiró Furihata–. Siempre queda el baloncesto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todavía recordaba el día que su mundo se expandió. Tenían cinco años, y los científicos dijeron:_

— _Es hora de que conozcáis al resto de vuestra Generación._

_Los científicos nunca les hablaban como si no pudiesen entenderles. Su comprensión era mucho más alta que la de un niño «normal»._

_Hasta entonces, no sabían nada de los otros Proyectos, y los científicos tomaron turnos para explicar la situación._

— _Hay catorce de vosotros. Vosotros sois la Generación de los «Milagros»._

— _Los Milagros son especiales… no hemos tenido una Generación completa desde hace un tiempo, pero los catorce Proyectos han producido sujetos viables._

— _El resto de ellos no son como vosotros –les dijo su creador–. Vosotros dos sois especiales. Sois dioses que camináis en la tierra. Lideraréis a vuestra Generación. Siempre debéis dictar las normas. Les liderareis, y les controlaréis. A partir de este día, son vuestros para ordenarles lo que queráis._

*

_Cuando pusieron a los Proyectos en una habitación, se presentaron los unos a otros._

_989 fue el primero en protestar._

— _Esos son muchos números. No voy a recordar todo eso, que molesto._

— _Yo los recuerdo todos –dijo 626, con un tono arrogante en su voz._

— _¡Yo no puedo recordarlos todos! –protesto 394–. ¿Cómo puedo recordar todo eso? Decid vuestros números otra vez._

_Era una disensión. Se suponía que eran una Generación, un grupo cohesivo. Y les correspondía a ellos dos liderarlos._

— _No es tan difícil de recordar, y estoy seguro de que se volverá más fácil para todos nosotros tres un tiempo –había dicho él–. Pero sí que es un poco lioso decir todos los números. Por el bien de la comodidad, deberíamos llamarlos los unos a los otros por el color de nuestro Proyecto._

— _¡Eso sí lo puedo recordar! –394, ahora Orange, dijo con ánimo._

— _¡Idiota! Por supuesto que puedes, solo tienes que mirar a nuestro pelo –dijo Blue._

_Y así fue como «ellos» se convirtieron en Red y Gold._

*

Akashi intentó dormir en el tren hacia Tokio, pero el equipo de Rakuzan era demasiado ruidoso.

Había sido terriblemente fácil organizar un partido de entrenamiento. Shirogane quería jugar contra el equipo que les había derrotado y la entrenadora de Seirin siempre estaba contenta de hacer que sus chicos entrenasen contra equipos fuertes. Con solo un par de tranquilas sugerencias, todo se había arreglado sin que Akashi tuviese que involucrarse demasiado.

Ya que no podía dormir, pasó el tiempo pensando como acercarse a Furihata sin asustarlo.

—Solo haz lo que sugiere Hayama –le había dicho Mayuzumi–. Ambos jugáis en la misma posición. Usa eso como una apertura y háblale sobre baloncesto.

Mayuzumi, como estudiante de tercer año ya retirado del club, no iba. Akashi sentía esto un poco, porque Mayuzumi era la persona menos amenazante del equipo de Rakuzan, y hubiese sido un buen amortiguador.

—¡Tío! ¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Creo que esta noche es la noche! –dijo Hayama desde el asiento frente a Akashi–. Ya que vamos a pasar la noche en Tokio, ¡voy a hacer mi jugada sin dudarlo!

—¿Con tu presentación de PowerPoint? –se burló Nebuya.

—¡Solo voy a hablarle sobre la bisexualidad! Ya sabes, tantear el tema, para así poder tantearlo a él.

—Clásico –dijo Nebuya.

—Ey, Akashi, ¿has averiguado tu acercamiento todavía? –Hayama se giró en su asiento para mirarle.

—No –contestó Akashi.

—Ey, Sei-chan, ¿ _de verdad_ trataste de apuñalar a Kagami con unas tijeras? —preguntó Reo, sentándose a su lado.

—Estaba seguro de que lo esquivaría —se defendió Akashi.

—Aun así. Esa es una difícil de la que recuperarse —reflexionó Nebuya.

—¡Quizás podemos conseguir algo para sujetar que suavice tu expresión! ¡Como un gatito! —dijo Hayama.

—¿Dónde vamos a conseguir un gatito? —preguntó Reo.

—Oh, sí, es verdad. ¿Quizás un animal de peluche?

Akashi tuvo una visión de si mismo llevando un gran peluche, como Midorima con uno de sus objetos de la suerte, y dijo:

—De eso nada.

—Bueno, ¡yo seré tu copiloto, Capitán! —estalló Nebuya, y Akashi dio un respingo. Probablemente le había oído todo el autobús.

—Eso es innecesario. Encontraré mi propia forma —se había rendido en tratar de convencerlos que esto no era un interés romántico. No le gustaba para nada que tantos supieran de su interés en Furihata. Akashi todavía podría tener que eliminar al chico de primer año de Seirin, y no quería que nadie sospechase de él si Furihata Kouki desaparecía de repente.

El autobús paró en Seirin.

*

Rakuzan ganó todos sus partidos de entrenamiento, por supuesto, aunque no por un margen tan amplio como se hubiese esperado. Kiyoshi Teppei todavía se estaba recuperando en América, y el Rey sin Corona no era un jugador que se pudiera reemplazar fácilmente.

También, Akashi creía que Seirin era el tipo de equipo que se une en combate, cuando hay algo importante en juego y tienen algo por lo que merezca la pena pelear. Todavía eran oponentes dignos de enfrentar y sospechaba que ninguno de los dos entrenadores estaba descontento con cómo habían resultado los partidos de entrenamiento.

En un golpe de buena suerte, la entrenadora de Seirin puso a los de primer año en uno de los partidos, y Akashi acabó enfrentándose a Furihata otra vez. Era lo suficiente para darle la apertura que había estado jugando, así que después del partido de entrenamiento se acercó al otro chico con (lo que esperaba que fuese) una sonrisa amigable.

 —Furihata-kun, ¿verdad?

—¡S—sí! —tartamudeó Furihata, aterrorizado por su acercamiento.

—Buen partido. Tiene un buen potencial como base. Espero jugar contra ti de nuevo en el futuro.

—¿De-de verdad? —dijo Furihata, todavía obviamente aterrorizado, pero claramente halagado.

(Los halagos, había aprendido Akashi de Kise, eran clave cuando se trataba de acercarse a un objetivo. Los Yellow Sixes habían tenido que aprender patrones de comportamiento para hacer que la gente bajase la guardia. Era algo que Akashi nunca había pensado que necesitase adquirir, pero cuando se enfrentaba a un oponente al que no podía ordenarle, tenían que tomarse medidas extremas.)

Akashi comprobó para asegurarse que nadie les estaba viendo y brillo en rojo, activando sus poderes.

—Deberíamos intercambiar los correos electrónicos, para hablar más —se concentró y puso tanta fuerza como pudo bajo la orden.

—¡Oh! Um. ¿Sí? ¿Claro? Um. Sí. Voy a, um. Coger mi teléfono. Lo siento, está en mi mochila. Allí —y Furihata se fue correteando, presuntamente a coger su teléfono, pero parecía más bien que estuviese huyendo de la muerte.

Akashi frunció el ceño mientras liberaba sus poderes. Esa era la _tercera_ vez…

—Akashi-kun.

Akashi se tensó y se volvió. Allí estaba Kuroko, mirándole directamente con una mirada tan acusativa como un hombre sin expresión podía hacer.

Akashi maldijo por lo bajo. Que no notase que Kuroko estaba detrás de él significa que Kuroko también había activado sus actividades. Lo que significad que desde un principio, Kuroko había estado observándole, sospechoso de sus intenciones.

Era bastante molesto.

*

_Glod fue el primero en contarles y notar que algo estaba mal._

— _Nos falta alguien —dijo Gold—. Se supone que somos catorce._

_Red se dio cuenta porque Gold se dio cuenta._

— _Falta alguien —Blue se encogió de hombros— Pues vaya._

_Pero para ellos_ sí _importaba. Para Red y Gold, era algo importante, porque se suponía que ellos iban a liderarlos. Los otros Proyectos eran suyos para ordenarles lo que quisieran, y no les sentaba bien que uno se hubiera perdido._

— _¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó el Proyecto Orange—._ Somos _catorce._

— _No lo somos —le corrigió Red, que ya tenía una mala opinión de la inteligencia de Orange. No todos los proyectos se creaban iguales._

— _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce —contó Orange, señalando mientras lo hacía, y terminando con un dedo señalándose a sí mismo._

_Red contó otra vez, solo para asegurarse de que lo había hecho bien._

— _Vaya, eres tonto —se rio Gray—. No puedo creer que no sepas contar._

— _¡Sí que sé! —dijo Orange, ofendido._

— _Has señalado al aire cuando has dicho «seis» —le informó Pink. Red estaba impresionado por sus habilidades de observación y tomó nota._

— _No, que va, ¡le he señalado a él! —Orange señaló con su dedo a una esquina vacía._

_Todos los ojos se volvieron a la esquina y después de vuelta a Orange._

— _Así que… tan solo estás loco —dijo Brown._

— _¿No podéis verlo? —dijo Orange, todavía señalando—. Él está_ justo _ahí._

_Y Red miró otra vez. Siguió sin ver nada._

— _¡Ey, di algo! —dijo Orange, saltando hacia la esquina vacía—. ¡Ven con nosotros! No vamos a hacerte daño._

_Red ignoró el asunto. Claramente, Orange era un Proyecto fallido, y lo que tenía que decir no era importante._

*

—¿Cuál es tu interés en Furihata-kun? —preguntó Kuroko.

Akashi sonrió de forma agradable.

—No tengo ningún interés personal.

—Esta es la segunda vez que has usado tu poder en él sin necesidad, Akashi-kun. Nunca has sido el tipo de persona que abusa de su habilidad de forma imprudente, así que por favor no trates de convencerme de que esto no es inusual.

Akashi soltó un «tch» mental mientras pensaba lo fácil que sería la vida si pudiese dar Órdenes a Kuroko.

—¿Has usado alguna vez tu habilidad en Furihata-kun?

Kuroko no parecía sorprendido por la pregunta de Akashi exteriormente, pero su pausa indicaba que se había sorprendido a su manera.

—No recuerdo haber necesitado nunca alterar los recuerdos de Furihata-kun. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Era demasiado tarde para retractarse de esto, así que solo le quedaba explicarlo todo.

—Sospecho que Furihata-kun es inmune a mis habilidades, y me gustaría saber si esta inmunidad se extiende a los demás.

Había sorprendido a Kuroko con esta información. Conocía al otro chico lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia.

—Akashi-kun tiene que estar equivocado.

—Eso _era_ lo que estaba intentando verificar, antes de que interrumpieras —le dijo Akashi secamente.

—Furihata-kun es susceptible a mi Desbordamiento Latente, a diferencia de Takao-kun. No puedo imaginar que posea verdadera inmunidad.

—Tenemos una oportunidad de descubrirlo —le retó Akashi, mientras Furihata volvía con su móvil, como si fuera un chihuahua con la cola metida entre las piernas.

—Um, he traído mi… ¡oh, Kuroko! —su alivio al darse cuenta de su compañero era palpable.

Kuroko brilló en negro. Ya que no estaba dirigiendo sus poderes contra Akashi, este miró con intensidad.

—Umm —Furihata movió sus ojos entre los dos—. ¿Debería dejaros a solas?

Una sensación incómoda se extendió dentro de Akashi.

—Sí, por favor, Furihata-kun —Kuroko dejó de brillar—, lo siento, pero hay un par de cosas que Akashi-kun y yo tenemos que hablar en privado.

—¡Sin problema! Quiero decir, ¡claro! ¡Me iré! ¡Divertiros! —y Furihata huyó.

—Sabes lo que esto significa —Akashi se volvió hacia Kuroko.

—De eso nada —dijo Kuroko con fuerza.

—Kuroko, tiene _inmunidad completa_ —dijo Akashi, su voz en un susurro peligroso.

—Ya nos hemos encontrados con humanos con inmunidad antes —dijo Kuroko.

—No, de eso nada —dijo Akashi. Y él _sabía_ que Kuroko sabía esto, pero lo dijo de todas formas—. La habilidad de Kasamatsu Yukio para reconocer a Kise en todas sus Copias no es una inmunidad, y nunca ha exhibido otra habilidad aparte de esa. Y Takao-kun puede ser capaz de verte a través de tu Desbordamiento Latente, pero no es inmune tu habilidad cuando la usas de verdad en él, ¿no es así?

Kuroko parecía querer negarlo, pero de forma resignada dijo:

—No, no lo es.

Kuroko había usado sus poderes en todos los novios humanos cuando derrotaron a la Generación Jabberwocky. Había tenido que hacerlo; de lo contrario Nash Gold Jr. habría leído sus pensamientos y hubiese conocido su plan.

—Entonces _debemos_ investigar esto más. Hay una probabilidad de que haya alguna conexión, y si es así.

—No la hay —le interrumpió Kuroko.

—Eso no lo sabes —dijo Akashi.

—Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun es mi amigo. No dejaré que te entrometas en su vida.

—Es una amenaza —gruñó Akashi.

—No lo es —dijo Kuroko, con la misma fuerza. Sabía lo que Akashi estaba pensando. Sabía los extremos que Akashi estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Akashi no iba a dejar que el sentimentalismo de Kuroko amenazase su seguridad.

Brilló en rojo y antes de que pudiese abrir sus ojos Kuroko brilló en negro…

… y para cuando Akashi recordó la existencia de Kuroko otra vez, ya había desactivado su poder.

—No sabes cuánto odio cuando haces eso —le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Y yo odio cuando tratas de darme Ordenes —le contestó Kuroko.

Y Akashi frunció el ceño. Porque no _podía_ darle una Orden a Kuroko; no había podido Ordenarle a Kuroko de forma satisfactoria hacía años.

Como todos los Milagros, Akashi brillaba cuando usaba su poder. Tan pronto como empezaba a brillar, todo lo que Kuroko tenía que hacer era asegurarse de que usaba _su_ habilidad para hacer que Akashi se olvidase de su existencia antes de que pudiese lanzar su orden.

Era muy frustrante.

Siempre lo había sido.

*

_Le costó seis meses a Red antes de que pudiera recordar la existencia de Black con éxito._

_Para entonces, todos habían aceptado el hecho de que Orange tenía un amigo imaginario (no estaba seguro de donde había escuchado ese concepto; de uno de los científicos, sin duda.)_

_Blue fue el primero aparte de Orange en recordar a Black, y fue el primero de ellos que sugirió que las habilidades de Black podrían resultar útiles._

_Gold estaba en contra, al principio:_

— _Es horrible en combate. Es peor que Orange._

— _Bah, ¿por qué tengo que aprender como pelear en el suelo de todas maneras? —se quejó Orange._

— _No fui diseñado para el combate —dijo Black._

_Y claramente no era así. Pero entonces, Red y Gold tampoco habían sido diseñados para el combate._

— _No, fuiste diseñado para el sigilo —dijo Red—. Muy bien. En nuestra próxima misión, ve antes que nosotros y mata a los guardias de seguridad, y entones…_

— _No lo haré._

_Red se detuvo. No estaba dando una Orden, pero estaba acostumbrado a que su Generación le obedeciera. Su Desbordamiento Latente se aseguraba de que la gente le obedeciera incluso cuando no estaba usando sus poderes._

— _¿Qué has dicho?_

_Black no se expresó a sí mismo (no podía, los brazaletes de sus muñecas se aseguraban de que no pudiera) pero tenía un aire bastante insolente que no le gustaba ni a Red ni a Gold._

— _No mataré. No quiero._

— _¿_ No _quieres? — repitió Red. Porque eso era algo con lo que nunca se había encontrado. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus deseos en todo esto?_

— _Solo vas a matar humanos —intentó Yellow—. No es como si importasen._

— _Sí que importan —Black bajó los ojos._

— _Te enviaran a la Habitación 101 por esto —dijo Gold._

_Todos a su alrededor temblaron a la vez, porque_ nadie _quería ser enviado allí… no era una amenaza que se hiciera ligeramente._

— _Entonces mándame a la Habitación 101 —dijo Black._

_Y eso enfureció a Gold, pero Red lo encontró fascinante. Claramente, Black estaba diciendo la verdad,_ no _le importaba si lo enviaban de vuelta a esa habitación, y Red pensó que valía la pena investigar eso._

_Blue parecía también impresionado._

— _No tiene que matarlos; puede dejarlos inconscientes, ¿verdad? Nosotros cargamos con todo el peso de todas formas._

— _No tiene el derecho a elegir que ordenes obedece —dijo Gold fríamente._

— _Todos tenemos nuestras habilidades particulares —dijo Red—. Orange aporta soporte aéreo, Pink aporta esquemas e información, y White está aquí para cuando necesitemos curarnos. Creo que el verdadero valor de Black estará en su apoyo._

_Y esto pareció calmar a Gold en cierta manera, pero Red sabía que no siempre podría cubrir a Black._

— _Tendrás que matar tarde o temprano —le informó Red cuando estuvieron solos—. Si no puedes probar tu valor, los científicos te descartarán._

_Y Black no había dicho nada, lo que, en su tiempo, Red malinterpretó como obediencia._

*

Akashi sabía que Kuroko era muchas cosas, pero _obediente_ nunca había sido una de ellas. Kuroko era a la vez el más débil y el más fuerte de ellos; y si los eventos con Jabberwocky habían demostrado algo, era que Kuroko era mucho más poderoso de lo que había dejado creer a los otros.

Akashi de hecho no estaba seguro de quien ganaría en una verdadera batalla entre los dos. Nueve de cada diez veces, Akashi ganaría sin romper a sudar. Pero Kuroko, como Seirin, tenía el habito de ganar cuando contaba.

Y Akashi no estaba preparado para pelear contra Kuroko por esto, no todavía.

—Al menos déjame explorar más su inmunidad. Deberíamos probar los límites de sus habilidades.

—No, no deberíamos —contestó Kuroko.

— _Kuroko…_

—Es mi amigo, Akashi-kun. Y es un compañero muy importante. No dejaré que lo examines como si estuviésemos de nuevo en Teiko.

Akashi estrechó los ojos. No le gustaba la comparación.

—En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que solo es un humano normal, sin relación con Teiko. Si Furihata-kun posee una inmunidad natural a nuestros poderes, no hay razón por la que esto debería importar. No creo que sea consciente de tal habilidad.

—A no ser que le haga saber que tiene ese poder, ¿quieres decir?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza una vez y Akashi vio cierta lógica detrás de esto a regañadientes. _Si_ Furihata-kun (y aun así eso era un gran «si» en la mente de Akashi) no era consciente de su inmunidad, entonces nada bueno podía ocurrir si le dejaban _saber_ que poseía tal habilidad.

—No estoy dispuesto a descartar su conexión con Teiko como tú — le dijo Akashi a Kuroko, ya que _ese_ era su punto de conflicto.

—Entonces Akashi-kun tendrá que confiar en mí respecto a esto —contestó Kuroko.

Y de nuevo, esto era lo más frustrante de Kuroko. Tenía tal fe ciega mientras al mismo tiempo, poseía una mente astuta— Cuando todo esta dicho y hecho, Kuroko tramaba y manipulaba más que Akashi, pero lo hacía mientras mantenía su posición en la bondad innata de la humanidad.

Era exasperante.

(Y después de todo, ¿no tenía razón? Los humanos eran más amables de lo que pensaba Akashi. Había algunos humanos que podían aceptar a los Milagros y quererlos. A Akashi no le gustaba, pero no podía negarlo.)

—Confío en ti —dijo Akashi—. Pero todavía no puedo confirmar en los humanos.

—Akashi-kun…

—Lo sé. Sé lo que vas a decir. Después del Régimen Especial, y la verdad, después de los esfuerzos de los amantes humanos pusieron en ayudarnos, no negaré que hay bondad en ellos. Pero Kuroko, te olvidas de que la gran mayoría de los humanos estaban a punto de volverse contra nosotros, por un par de comentarios de Nash. Antes de la interferencia de Orange, hubiésemos perdido esa batalla.

—Pero…

—Crees en su bondad, está bien. Pero nunca olvides su capacidad para el mal.

Esto silenció a Kuroko. El chico miró hacia las puertas del gimnasio, donde sus respectivos equipos ya les habían dejado atrás. Aunque no había ningún signo externo, Akashi tuvo la sensación de que Kuroko estaba pensando en Kagami, y en el amor que había encontrado en él, y no los horrores de Teiko.

—Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier humano —dijo Kuroko—. Estamos hablando de Furihata Kouki, mi amigo. No entiendo porque Akashi-kun insiste tanto en que pueda ser una amenaza.

—Porque el Rey Rainbow todavía está vivo — dijo Akashi sin rodeos.

Kuroko miró de nuevo a Akashi, la sorpresa evidente por su silencio.

—No solo el Rey Rainbow. La Generación Jabberwocky, Gray, 7284, incluso Orange. Claramente, hay más supervivientes de Teiko de lo que creíamos. Y el Rey Rainbow dijo que había _otras_ facilidades como Teiko. Se nos puede perdonar que pensásemos que estábamos solos antes. Pero sería de las mayores necedades asumir que somos todo lo que queda de Teiko _ahora_.

Kuroko se quedó en silencio muy quieto durante la explicación de Akashi. Y Akashi sintió cierta victoria petulante cuando estuvo claro que Kuroko _no había_ estado pensando en las implicaciones.

—Comprendo —dijo Kuroko con tranquilidad—. Y si cuenta de algo, te _ayudaré_ en cualquier forma que pueda, si descubres que hay una amenaza a nuestra existencia. Akashi-kun no necesita protegernos solo. Y si ayuda, puedes _hablar_ con Furihata-kun, mientras o sea más que eso.

—¿Oh? —dijo Akashi, un poco irritado con la forma en la que Kuroko dictó los términos.

—Creo que hablar con Furihata-kun será suficiente para convencer a Akashi-kun de que no es una de las amenazas que temes que vengan a por nosotros.

—¿Y si decido que _es_ una de esas amenazas?

—Entonces nos lo dirás a todos. Debemos enfrentar todos los peligros juntos, como una Generación.

Había hecho esa promesa, después de escapar de Teiko y encontrarse en la base de las FAJ. Y había renovado esa promesa después de que se separasen y fuesen a distintos institutos. Akashi se preguntó si Kuroko incluía a Orange, Hinata Shouyou, en su promesa. O si incluía a los novios humanos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Akashi—. Pero hablaré con él _a solas_. Si estás allí, no puedo estar seguro de que no borrarás la conversación si _crees_ que es necesario.

Y Kuroko sabía que la desconfianza era justificada, así que a regañadientes aceptó los términos de Akashi y le dio el teléfono de Furihata.


	4. Chapter 4

Furihata comprobó su teléfono por enésima vez para asegurarse de que todavía decía lo que creía que decía. Tenía que admitirlo, esperaba de verdad que el mensaje cambiase de repente.

_Saludos. Soy Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko me ha dado tu número de teléfono. ¿Te gustaría quedar hoy a las 15:00 para discutir baloncesto?_

Sí. Todavía decía lo que recordaba que decía.

Furihata pensó que nunca había recibido un mensaje de texto tan inquietante y desconcertante en su vida.

*

La cosa era que Furihata nunca había sido el tipo de persona que encontraba a los Milagros interesantes. De hecho, prácticamente desde el primer día, encontró la existencia del os Milagros verdaderamente terrorífica.

Conocerlos, después de todo, nunca había cambiado del todo su opinión del terror inicial.

*

A Furihata no le había gustado mucho la ciencia ficción o la fantasía. Siempre había supuesto que el mundo era lo suficiente interesante, complejo y terrorífico como para añadirle elementos de horror. No soportaba las películas de miedo, incluso las parodias de películas de miedo eran demasiado para él. Tenía un umbral increíblemente bajo para tales cosas, y era capaz de tener pesadillas debido a los anuncios.

Así que, a diferencia de otros chicos de su edad, cuando los Milagros escaparon Teiko, Furihata tuvo un ataque de pánico y no salió de su habitación durante días. (Su hermano finalmente lo sacó. Kyo prometió que se quedaría a su lado, y lo hizo durante las siguientes semanas, hasta que Furihata finalmente aceptó que los Milagros no iban a aparecer y atacarlo).

Porque si los superpoderes existían, ¿qué más era real? De repente parecía que el cómodo cojín de la ficción ya no era seguro, había horrores en este mundo, y cualquier monstruo legendario podría ser real.

*

Kyo había estado celoso cuando hubo rumores sobre un Milagro asistiendo a Seirin, pero Furihata se había pensado en transferirse de instituto. Había pasado semanas viviendo con miedo a Kagami, antes de que se descubriera que no era un Milagro después de todo.

(En comparación, descubrir que Kuroko era un Milagro fue mucho menos amenazante que cuando todos pensaban que era Kagami. Furihata supuso que era difícil estar asustado de alguien que olvidabas cada dos por tres.)

Con el tiempo llegó a apreciar a Kuroko, y a respetarlo. Porque Kuroko no era un jugador increíble; era una persona trabajadora, y Furihata apreciaba eso.

Todavía creía que el resto de los Milagros eran terroríficos. En general encontraba a los atletas con talento natural y a la gente guapa terrorífica, pero el hecho de que tuvieran superpoderes sin duda los hacía más aterradores.

Y Akashi Seijuurou era, de lejos, el más terrorífico. Era el líder de los hombres aterradores, lo que significaba por defecto, que era el que más miedo daba de todas las personas que daban miedo.

Cuando intentó apuñalar a Kagami con un par de tijeras solo solidificó las cosas, la verdad. Era la cosa más violenta que Furihata había visto en la vida real, y había tenido pesadillas durante meses en las que Akashi Seijuurou y un par de tijeras eran los protagonistas principales.

*

Y _entonces_ , los rumores empezaron a correr sobre que los Milagros eran asesinos entrenados. Y mientras que esto no cambió la opinión de Furihata sobre Kuroko, sin duda le hizo estar más nervioso alrededor de otros Milagros.

(No sabía si los rumores eran ciertos. Nadie le preguntó a Kuroko si lo eran. Y por parte de Kuroko, no importaba si los rumores _eran_ verdad. Kuroko era su amigo y su compañero, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba con respecto a los otros Milagros, ya que no era como si lo viera muy a menudo, excepto en los partidos de baloncesto.)

*

Akashi Seijuurou todavía era la persona más terrorífica que conocía. No ayudaba que Akashi brillaba en rojo cada vez que hablaba con Furihata (haciendo que se viera un poco como el demonio cuando lo hacía) y sin duda no ayudaba que Furihata no tuviese _ni idea_ de porque Akashi siempre se fijaba en él cuando estaban en un grupo.

No había ninguna razón para que Akashi se fijase en él. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba imaginando cosas, hasta que recibió el mensaje.

*

Intentó hacer una lista de todas las razones por las que Akashi Seijuurou quisiera conocerlo:

  1. Estaba impresionado con sus habilidades para el baloncesto. (Tan improbable que daba risa.)
  2. Quería ser su amigo. (También poco probable. Furihata no era una persona interesante, y no había hecho nada que pudiese impulsar al Milagro a querer ser su amigo.)
  3. Quería matarlo. (La más probable de las tres opciones, aunque no estaba seguro de qué había hecho para enfadar al Milagro. Por las mismas razones enumeradas en la opción dos.)



Y _por nada_ quería conocer a Akashi Seijuurou. Especialmente él solo. Pero tampoco quería decirle _no_ a _Akashi Seijuurou_ porque no quería morir.

Llamó a Kuroko, sin saber que más podía hacer en esta situación.

*

—A Akashi-kun le gustaría conocerte mejor —explicó Kuroko.

—¿Pero _por qué_? —lloriqueó Furihata.

—Dejaré que Akashi-kun se explique a sí mismo —Furihata se desesperó, porque no estaba seguro como preguntar «¿Está planeando en matarme?» sin parecer que estuviese insultando a Kuroko.

Por suerte, Kuroko pareció notar algo de su tensión.

—No creo que Akashi-kun haga nada para hacerte daño durante este encuentro, pero ¿preferirías si estuviese cerca, Furihata-kun?

—¡Sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Y trae a Kagami!

—Le prometí a Akashi-kun que le dejaría hablar contigo a solas —dijo Kuroko, frustrando todas sus esperanzas—. Pero puedo hacer que Kagami-kun y yo estemos cerca, como apoyo, si eso te deja más tranquilo.

—Eso sería estupendo, gracias —dijo Furihata, sintiéndose como un cobarde, pero también más tranquilo por el hecho de que Kuroko probablemente no le juzgaría por ello.

Después de eso, le mandó una respuesta a Akashi, y de alguna forma quedó con él.

Todavía esta un 90% seguro de que Akashi quería matarle.

*

Akashi pensó en lo complicado que se había vuelto matar a Furihata.

Porque todavía no estaba convencido de que el chico no fuese una amenaza, no importaba lo que dijese Kuroko. Incluso _si_ Furihata no tenía conexión con Teiko, o una de las otras facilidades misteriosas que manejaba a los Proyectos, el hecho de que tuviera completa inmunidad ya era preocupante. Akashi había sido entrenado con firmeza para eliminar todas las posibles amenazas, así que era bastante irritante que no pudiese manejar la situación de la forma que hubiese deseado.

En gran parte debido al hecho de que Rakuzan todavía creía que iba a ir a una cita.

—¡Sei-chan! ¡No puedes ir así! —le riñó Reo.

Akashi no consideraba tener un sentido de la moda completamente consciente, pero se enorgullecía en nunca aparecer ante el público con una ropa desaliñada, como podrían hacer Aomine o Murasakibara. Así que se erizó un poco sobre la crítica implicada y preguntó:

—¿Qué hay de malo con lo que llevo?

—¡No has hecho nada diferente! —exclamó Reo—. No puedes ir a una cita vistiendo lo que normalmente llevas; el chico de primer año de Seirin pensará que no _le importas_.

—Déjame que te diga una cosa sobre los tíos, Reo-nee —dijo Hayama—. De verdad que no nos preocupamos tanto por la apariencia de nuestras citas.

—El hecho de que estés diciendo eso es probablemente por lo que estás soltero —soltó Reo.

—¡Ey!

—Y, _de todas formas_ , a los chicos _sí_ les importa, solo que no os dais cuenta. No tienes idea de a los extremos que puede llegar una mujer para que estemos guapas para nuestras citas, pero si _no_ nos esforzásemos, sin duda os daríais cuenta y os quejaríais.

—Mibuchi-san —dijo Akashi con amabilidad, ya habiendo perdido la batalla sobre el hecho de que esto no era una cita—. Voy a jugar al baloncesto y quizás a hablar de forma casual. Creo que atuendo es más que suficiente.

—Y te equivocas. Para empezar, tu pelo nunca se ha recuperado de aquella vez que lo atacaste con tijeras, y que Dios me ayude, no puedo dejar que siga así.

*

Reo revoloteó durante media hora, cortando sus mechones a la misma longitud, poniendo productos en su pelo, poniéndole en una estilosa chaqueta y una corbata que se materializaron de la nada, antes de que Akashi consiguiese escapar de sus garras.

—¡Recuerda escuchar sus preocupaciones! —gritó Reo detrás de él—. ¡A los chicos les gusta cuando escuchas!

—¡Y no apresures las cosas! —gritó Hayama—. ¡Cuesta mínimo dos citas antes de que llegues a primera base!

—¡Ponte condón! —contribuyó Nebuya. Los otros dos le golpearon con fuerza y Akashi podría asesinarlos felizmente a todos ellos. A este punto, todo el club de baloncesto de Rakuzan y medio Tokio pensaba que Akashi Seijuurou tenía una cita.

*

No llegaba tarde, pero le molestó infinitamente que Furihata estuviese allí antes que él. Furihata esperaba en la pista de baloncesto acordada, con una pelota en las manos y completamente aterrorizado.

—Hola Furihata-kun —dijo Akashi, manteniendo su voz suave y agradable. Incluso se acordó de sonreír.

Furihata saltó al sonido de su voz de todas formas y acabó soltando la pelota. Correteo tras de ella, dejándola caer un par de veces, antes de cogerla y volver a Akashi.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Siento todo eso! Hola, um, Akashi-san. Es un placer verte.

Akashi encontraba un tanto divertido el «san» al acabar. Las chicas de Rakuzan le llamaban a veces «Akashi-sama» y este parecía un impulso similar por parte de Furihata.

—Por favor, Furihata-kun, ambos somos de primer año. No necesitas ser tan formal delante de mí.

—C-claro —tartamudeó Furihata, no del todo seguro.

Ahora Akashi llegaba a un punto muerto. Porque quería seguir probando los límites de la inmunidad de Furihata. Pero tampoco quería hacer que el chico sospechase algo, en la remota posibilidad que de verdad _no_ supiera sobre su inmunidad. También quería interrogarle profundamente, pero no estaba seguro de como hacerlo sin parecer sospechoso.

—¿Te gustaría jugar un par de rondas de uno contra uno? —sugirió.

Furihata parecía completamente aterrorizado ante la sugerencia.

—C-claro.

*

Después de un par de rondas, Furihata se tumbó en el suelo y no se levantó de nuevo. Akashi lo miró, perplejo, porque había intentado no ser duro con él y no estaba seguro en qué se había equivocado.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó Furihata mientras temblaba—. Akashi-san, quiero decir, Akashi-kun… debe de ser patético jugar contra mí. No estoy cerca de tu nivel.

—Tienes un montón de potencial —dijo Akashi, porque eso era lo más cerca que podía decir sin ser una completa mentira. El chico estaba completamente sin aliento, sentado en el suelo como si estuviese rezando por su muerte. Akashi le dio una toalla y pensó que había cometido un error de cálculo en algún lado.

Fue hacia su mochila para sacar una botella de agua y para parar un poco mientras intentaba reagruparse. Mientras le pasaba la botella de agua a Furihata pensó que el miedo del chico era real, lo que significaba que había una oportunidad que no fuese secretamente de Teiko.

—Furihata-kun, por favor perdona mi rudeza, pero me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, no quiero decir… solo soy débil, eso es todo.

—No importa si lo eres —dijo Akashi con educación—. Es perfectamente comprensible. No tienes que preocuparte, no me siento insultado. Los Milagros deben parecer terroríficos desde la perspectiva de la mayoría de los humanos.

—Bueno —Furihata rio con debilidad—, no es solo eso. La verdad, me darías miedo incluso si fueses solo un jugador de baloncesto. La gente fuerte simplemente me asusta.

—Has jugado contra Kaijo y Rakuzan, no deberías hablar tan despectivamente de tus habilidades.

—Oh. Gracias —Furihata sonrió y miró a los ojos de Akashi por primera vez.

Akashi sintió un cosquilleó de triunfo ante su logro. Estaban hablando y poco a poco Furihata se estaba relajando, y ahora era completamente natural interrogarle de forma sutil.

—¿Llevas mucho jugando al baloncesto?

—¡Oh! No, solo desde este año.

—Entonces has mejorado considerablemente. Debería estar orgulloso de ello… no muchos novatos llegan tan lejos.

Furihata se sonrojó un tanto avergonzado.

—G-gracias.

—¿Por qué empezaste a jugar, si no te importa que pregunte?

Furihata se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado; entonces se rio.

—Había una chica… dijo que saldría conmigo, si me convertía en el mejor en algo. Bastante estúpido, ¿eh?

El chico es o un maestro mentiroso o es, tal y como Kuroko decía, completamente humano.

—Para nada. Nunca es vergonzoso apuntar a lo más alto, sin importar cuales son las motivaciones. Dado que Seirin ganó la Winter Cup, ¿supongo que eso significa que tuviste éxito en ganar su corazón?

—Uh. No —los hombros de Furihata decayeron—. Ella dijo que _yo_ no había ayudado realmente a la victoria, así que me rechazó.

—Que repugnante —Akashi frunció el ceño—. Detesto a las personas que no mantienen su palabra. ¿Te vio jugar? Marcaste una canasta mientras jugabas contra mí; eso no es nada de lo que burlarse.

Furihata todavía estaba sonrojado y no miró a Akashi cuando murmuró.

—Solo fue una canasta.

—Seirin ganó por un punto. Por supuesto cada canasta fue esencial para vuestra victoria —señaló Akashi.

Furihata le miró, sorprendido. Entonces sonrió en serio, como si el sol acabase de salir.

—¡Gracias, Akashi-kun! Vaya, ¡eres muy amable! Siento haberte juzgado mal.

Akashi estaba un poco sorprendido y levemente consternado. Nunca _nadie_ le había llamado «amable» antes.

—Solo estoy afirmando lo que debería ser obvio para todos.

—Aun así. ¡Gracias! —Furihata se levantó temblando. Se quitó el polvo de los pantalones y todavía tembló un poco cuando se puso de pie.

—Tus padres, al menos, estarían orgulloso —dijo Akashi, orgulloso de su transición. Furihata sin duda parece un humano normal, pero Akashi no estará satisfecho hasta que sepa sobre su familia. No podía descartar alguna conexión con Teiko o alguna otra facilidad.

—Uhh. No del todo. No vienen a mis partidos, ya que no soy titular.

—Ya veo. Deben de estar ocupados con el trabajo —Akashi cambió de perspectiva.

—¿Supongo? Mi padre es contable y mi madre es ama de casa. Van a un montón de partidos de futbol de mi hermano, pero él es la estrella, así que supongo que tiene sentido.

Sin duda no _parecen_ personas que podrían trabajar para una organización secreta.

—¡No quería que eso sonase rencoroso! —se apresuró a decir Furihata—. No querría que vinieran, a no ser que estuviese seguro de que iba a jugar. No tiene sentido en que me vean sentado en el banquillo, ¿verdad? Aunque me apoyan mucho. Lamentaron perderse el partido de Rakuzan, ya que jugué.

—Parece que son personas encantadoras —dijo Akashi con amabilidad.

—Son del todo normales —se encogió Furihata—, en lo que a familias se refiere.

—No lo sé —dijo Akashi—. Yo no tengo una familia.

*

_GR — 1365 fue el primero que usó la palabra «familia». Pero no apareció en sus vidas hasta que perdieron a Rainbow._

_Gold y Red habían odiado al Milagro Rainbow, porque menospreciaba su autoridad._

— _No sois especiales —les había dicho Rainbow—. Sois poderosos, pero no sois nada contra mí, ¿entendéis?_

 _No_ eran _nada, alrededor de Rainbow. Incluso cuando Rainbow no usaba sus poderes para negar los suyos, su propia presencia era como una frecuencia chirriante que solo ellos podían oír. No se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Rainbow activaba sus poderes normalmente solo para probar que podía, caían de rodillas y Rainbow sonreía de esa manera tan repugnante suya._

— _Tú no eres superior —dijo Red._

— _Y obstaculizas nuestras misiones cada vez que interrumpes las cosas —dijo Gold._

— _No podéis detenerme —se burló Rainbow—. Lo que prueba que_ soy _superior._

_Era una pelea de voluntades, y quizás hubiesen podido trabajar juntos, excepto que quizás Rainbow solía pensar que era su deber castigar a los otros Milagros por su desobediencia._

_El día que castigó a Purple fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_Purple era vago, y no le gustaba hacer cosas. Normalmente le daban latigazos por su desobediencia, y eso era parte de su día a día. Los castigos de los científicos daban no se podían evitar. Pero cuando Rainbow golpeó con un taser a Purple, no le sentó bien ni a Red ni a Gold. Porque Rainbow había detenido la autocuración natural de Purple, así que el otro Proyecto sintió el dolor con más intensidad. Gritó y gritó y no había nada que Red o Gold pudiesen hacer._

— _¡Detente! —gritó Red, incluso aunque no podía activar sus poderes, incluso aunque estaba de rodillas—. ¡No es tuyo como para castigarlo!_

 _Era el trabajo de Gold y Red liderar y castigar a su Generación, no el de Rainbow. Y ya que eran los líderes, no podían quedarse parados mientras alguien le hiciese daño a_ su _Generación._

_(Alguien que no era la ley. Había que obedecer a los científicos, y ese era el orden natural de las cosas. Pero los otros no podían interferir. No podían aguantar que Rainbow impartiese castigos como si fuese la autoridad.)_

_Y Rainbow dejó de atacar a Purple, solo para ir caminar hacia él y patear a Red en la cara._

— _Puedo castigar a quien quiera. Tú no estás al mando aquí._

_Gold agarró la mano de Red, incluso aunque sus propios poderes estaban anulados, incluso aunque estaba bajo la asquerosa presión de los poderes de Rainbow, incluso aunque no pudiese soportarlo más que Red, sujetó a Red y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Rainbow con desafío._

— _¿Tienes algo que quieres decir? —se burló Rainbow._

— _No —dijo Gold, apretando tanto a Red que casi dolía—. Nada._

_Encontraron el cuerpo de Rainbow a la mañana siguiente, en el comedor donde comían. Le habían abierto la garganta y dejado en la mesa como si fuese un cordero sacrificado._

_Enviaron a Gold a la Habitación 101 por ello, así que todos habían podido averiguar qué había pasado. Cuando Gold volvió de la Habitación 101 no dijo nada, pero compartió una mirada con Red que le dejó saber que no lamentaba nada._

_Después de eso, los científicos les presentaron al Rey Rainbow._

_*_

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! No quería decir…

—Está bien —le interrumpió Akashi, porque no había querido hacer que el chico se sintiese mal. Los humanos podían ser tan irracionales con su preocupación algunas veces; lloraban con las cosas más ridículas, y su empatía era agotadora—. Solo quiero decir que no tengo un contexto adecuado de cómo es una familia normal, así que no puedo imaginarme del todo a tu familia.

—Oh. Um. ¡Mira! —Furihata buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su cartera. La abrió y le mostró una foto a Akashi—. ¿Ves? Normal.

Akashi estaba encantado con como estaba yendo su plan. La foto de la familia de Furihata verificaba que no reconocía a ninguno de sus padres, y que no tenían signos exteriores de que fuesen Proyectos. Miró a los dos chicos en la foto y eran los únicos que parecían inusuales.

—¿Es ese tu hermano? Os parecéis.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Furihata, satisfecho—. Aunque es mucho más guapo que yo.

—Para nada. El parecido es innegable.

—No tanto —se rio Furihata—, quiero decir, somos hermanos, por supuesto que nos parecemos.

—¿Es eso normal, entonces? —Akashi frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué los hermanos se parezcan?

—Sí, normalmente.

Akashi se movió insatisfecho. Si el parecido no significaba que eran Proyectos, entonces por lo visto, _sí_ que parecían una familia normal. El chico no parecía un maestro mentiroso (y Akashi había entrenado con el mejor de los mentirosos) así que debía de ser justo lo que parecía ser: un humano normal.

Un humano normal con una habilidad inusual, que Akashi ahora quería probar en su totalidad. ¿Cuántas Ordenes podría resistir? ¿Era inmune a sus habilidades premonitoras?  ¿Sería inmune a las Copias de Kise, o la telekinesis de Midorima? No saber la extensión de la inmunidad de Furihata era casi tan desquiciante como no saber que otras facilidades había allí afuera.

Por lo menos, Furihata no parecía ser un Rainbow. Lo que era bueno. Akashi probablemente hubiese tenido que matarle solo por principios, si hubiese sido un Rainbow.

*

_El Rey Rainbow no interfería en la forma en la que Gold y Red llevaban a su Generación, así que lo consideraron aceptable. Se peleaba con Gray cuando Gray estaba siendo terco, y reforzaba las ordenes de Red y Gold, pero se contentaba con mantenerse al margen._

_Red lo encontraba un tanto intrigante, solo porque no interactuaba mucho con otras Generaciones, y casi nunca había visto a nadie de una de las_ antiguas _Generaciones._

— _¿Por qué estás con nosotros? —preguntó—. ¿No te necesita el resto de tu Generación?_

— _El resto de la Generación de los Reyes están muertos —respondió 1365, con una voz cortada._

_De alguna forma se lo esperaba, así que Red no sintió la necesidad de presionar más el asunto._

_Pero entonces 1365 continuó:_

— _Tienes suerte, sabes. Los científicos tienen grandes esperanzas para la Generación de los Milagros. No tendrás que verlos morir, como yo hice._

— _Eso no va a ocurrir —dijo Red, aunque sabía que no podía garantizarlo._

— _Ya habéis perdido a uno —señaló 1365._

— _Rainbow… eso es, 1391, era una influencia peligrosa para el resto de nosotros. Tenía que ser eliminado._

— _No deberías ser tan rápido en tomar esas decisiones —dijo 1365—. Son irreversibles —cuando vio la expresión en la cara de Red se movió y le miró, con una expresión seria—. Escucha, en todo el mundo, solo vas a tener una Generación. Son la cosa más cercana que tienes a una familia. Una vez que no estén, no volverás a tenerlos. Así que, desde ahora, tienes que hacer todo lo que puedas para cuidar de tu familia._

_Red conocía la palabra «familia» pero no se aplicaba a ellos. «Familia» era un concepto humano._

_No entendía del todo lo que quería decir 1365, pero había entendido una cosa._

— _Siempre había sido mi intención cuidar de mi Generación. Ese es el papel de un Red Zero._

— _Entonces hazlo —dijo 1365._

*

—No me entendáis mal, me encanta ser el apoyo de Furi, pero si Akashi le ataca, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer desde _aquí_? —preguntó Kagami.

Estaban sentado en la terraza de un restaurante cercano, viendo las canchas de baloncesto con intensidad. Kuroko tomó un sorbo de su batido de vainilla y no apartó los ojos de donde estaban Akashi y Furihata.

—No creo que Akashi-kun ataque a Furihata-kun. Solo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no haga nada que no debería.

—Eso cubre mucho territorio —murmuró Kagami. A su parecer, las porciones del restaurante eran muy pequeñas y no le gustaba estar tan cerca de una cancha de baloncesto y no poder jugar.

—¿Oh vaya? ¿Seirin? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Kagami y Kuroko miraron hacia arriba para ver a Mibuchi Reo y Hayama Kotarou acercarse a su mesa y después sentarse en unas sillas junto a ellos.

—¿Qué estáis _vosotros_ haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kagami.

—Hemos venido a espiar a Sei-chan en su cita —dijo Reo—. ¿Qué tal va?

—¿ _C-cita_? —tartamudeó Kagami. Se giró hacia Kuroko—. ¡No me habías dicho que esto era una cita!

—No lo es, por lo que sé —le respondió Kuroko levemente.

—¿Ese es él? No es tan mono como vuestro otro base —anunció Hayama—. Akashi tiene un gusto raro en chicos.

—Kota-chan, cada uno busca algo distinto en su compañero —le reprendió Reo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kagami.

—Tengo que confesar que también tengo curiosidad —dijo Kuroko—. ¿Os ha _dicho_ Akashi-kun que iba a una cita?

—Bueno, no —se rio Reo—. Sei-chan lo negó tanto como pudo. Eso es por lo que estamos bastante seguros de que es una cita.

—Espera, le prometí a Nebuya que sacaría fotos —Hayama sacó su teléfono y lo dirigió hacia Furihata y Akashi, tomando rápidamente algunas fotos—. Esté enfadado porque no le hemos dejado venir.

—Llama demasiado la atención, nunca podríamos espiar con él alrededor —aspiró Reo.

—Todavía estoy confuso — dijo Kuroko a modo de disculpa.

—Durante todo el tiempo que hemos conocido a Sei-chan, nunca, nunca, nunca, ha estado interesado en conocer a alguien mejor —explicó Reo.

—¡Mucho menos querer saber como no asustarles! —saltó Hayama, todavía sacando fotos con su móvil.

—Y me ha dejado arreglarle durante unos 30 minutos, para asegurarse de que se veía bien —dijo Reo—. Él _nunca_ hace eso. Le tiene que gustar este chico de verdad, para llegar a tales extremos.

—Es solo que no es muy propio de él interesarse por otras personas —dijo Hayama—. Así que incluso aunque lo niegue, no hay manera de que no se sienta atraído por ese tío.

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Kagami, completamente horrorizado—. Akashi no tiene permitido salir con Furi.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sei-chan sería un novio fantástico! ¡Vuestro chico de primer año debería sentirse afortunado de que Sei-chan si quiera le mire!

Kuroko bebió su batido pensativo. Por un lado, sabía el verdadero interés que Akashi tenía en Furihata, pero sentía que no podía explicarle esto a Rakuzan _o_ Kagami. (Solo le había dicho a Kagami sobre la posible inmunidad de Furihata. Dejó aparte la posibilidad de que el interés de Akashi pudiese ser homicida. No tenía sentido en preocupar a su novio hasta que fuese absolutamente necesario.)

Pero, por otro lado, no era típico de Akashi mostrar ningún interés en los humanos si no le eran directamente útiles de alguna manera. Incluso si _estaba_ investigando una posible amenaza, ¿de verdad llegaría a tales extremos?

Kuroko intentó imaginarse a Akashi con un interés romántico en alguien y falló. La idea de Akashi y _Furihata_ como una pareja era incluso más imposible para su cabeza.

—Uh, ¿chicos? —dijo Hayama, apartando la vista de su teléfono—. Algo raro está pasando.

*

A estas alturas, Akashi se dio cuenta de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer sin resultar sospechoso. Si Furihata no era consciente de su inmunidad, entonces Akashi quería que siguiese en la oscuridad. Así que no había mucho más que pudiese hacer sin arriesgarse a alertar al chico de primer año de Seirin de su inusual habilidad.

No quería dejar el asunto. Estaba bastante seguro de que Furihata no era una amenaza, pero no estaba del todo convencido. Quizás lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era lo que Hayama había sugerido: construir una relación poco a poco a través de correos, así podría seguir controlando al chico e interferir si demostraba ser peligroso después de todo.

—Gracias por quedar conmigo, Furihata-kun. ¿Estaría bien si nos mensajeásemos de vez en cuando?

—¡Claro! Yo debería estar dándote las gracias, ha sido muy amable que entrenases conmigo —dijo Furihata, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con cierta timidez—. Quiero decir, no sé lo que podrías sacar hablando con alguien como yo, pero no me importaría sacar un par de consejos de uno de los mejores.

Akashi se enorgulleció, un poco, porque le gustaba cuando la gente se daba cuenta de que era el mejor.

—No deberías menospreciar tu valor, Furihata-kun. Yo…

Se detuvo cuando una furgoneta apareció, prácticamente encima de la acera. Algo golpeó a Akashi en el cuello, y cayó de rodillas. Intentó activar sus poderes, pero no podía concentrarse.

Tan solo se dio cuenta levemente de que Furihata le empujó, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—… otro chico no lo suelta!

—¡Cógelos a los dos! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

Akashi se desmayó.


	5. Chapter 5

—Pero ¿qué… qué acaba de pasar?  —exclamó Hayama.

Kuroko ya estaba marcando un número en su teléfono.

—¡Alguien acaba de raptar a Sei-chan! —gritó Reo.

—Esto es un Código Demonio —dijo Kuroko, cuando Kise lo cogió y antes de que pudiese decir nada—. Alguien ha secuestrado a Akashi-kun y a un compañero mío. Llama a los demás.

Colgó antes de que Kise pudiese responder y vio a Kagami en el teléfono.

—¿A quién estás llamando, Kagami-kun?

—A la _policía_ —dijo Kagami, y le lanzó una mirada a Kuroko cuando intentó protestar—. Sea quien sea, se _han llevado a Furi_. Esto no es solo un problema de los Milagros; tenemos que contar con la policía.

—¡Por supuesto que necesitamos llamar a la policía! ¿Por qué no íbamos a llamar a la policía? —preguntó Reo.

Kuroko reprimió un suspiro. Pensándolo bien, Kagami tenía razón. Esto no era como cuando Haizaki y Jabberwocky aparecieron. Había demasiados testigos, para empezar.

Pero iba a ser muy difícil explicar esto a los demás.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llamar a Momoi.

*

Akashi se despertó con un dolor palpitante en la cabeza.

Solo le tomó un par de segundos comprobar que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda y que estaba llevando algún tipo de collar.

—¡… no puedo creer que cogieses al otro crío! ¿Sabes toda la mierda que nos vamos a comer por secuestrar a un crío _normal_?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? Nos van a pagar de todas formas.

—La diferencia es que es un crimen federal. A nadie le importa si cogemos a un mutando, pero el otro crío tiene padres. No van a dejar de buscarnos; va a atraer mucha atención.

Akashi abrió los ojos. Estaba acostado de lado en algún tipo de área de transporte. Podía escuchar el motor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un avión. Los hombres estaban gritando en inglés, con acento americano. Podía verlos ahora; llevaban el tipo de armadura corporal que se podía comprar en las tiendas de excedentes militares.

A su lado, se sentaba Furihata. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, y también estaba atado, con cinta americana en la boca. Vio a Akashi y le miró con un horror desesperado en su cara.

—Mata al otro chico y tira su cuerpo en algún lado —dijo la persona a cargo—. Es mejor si encuentran un cuerpo. No buscarán tanto si no están preocupados en salvarlo.

—No lo harás —gruñó Akashi. Intentó activar sus poderes pero su dolor de cabeza aumentó, dejándole jadeando de dolor.

—El mutante está despierto. Tus poderes no funcionan, monstruo. No con eso en tu cuello.

Akashi apretó los puños detrás de la espalda. Incluso Teiko no tenía este tipo de tecnología (no habían necesitado algo como esto; tenían a los Rainbows), así que ¿de dónde habían conseguido estos hombres tal dispositivo?

Akashi aceptaba que estaba en una situación complicada. No iba a ser capaz de averiguar un plan de escape hasta que supiera más de qué estaba pasando. Estaba seguro de que _podía_ escapar, sean quienes fueran estos hombres, no hay posibilidad de que sean algo que Akashi no pudiese enfrentar por sí mismo.

El problema era Furihata. A Akashi no le importaba mucho lo que le ocurriera, y si tuviese que elegir entre él y Furihata, iba a elegirse a sí mismo sin pensarlo. Pero Kuroko se preocupaba por el chico, y odiaría decepcionar a Kuroko.

También, habían cogido a Furihata porque había estado con Akashi en ese momento. Esto hacía que, de alguna forma, él fuese responsabilidad de Akashi. Y Akashi se tomaba sus responsabilidades muy en serio.

—No vais a matar al chico —repitió Akashi, esta vez sin intentar usar sus poderes. Su Desbordamiento Latente debería al menos hacer que los hombres fuesen más susceptibles a lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Y por qué te importa lo que le pase al crío? ¿Qué significa para ti? —el hombre a cargo hizo una mueca.

Y entonces, probablemente porque había estado escuchando demasiado a sus compañeros de Rakuzan, Akashi soltó la primera razón que le vino a la cabeza.

—Es mi novio.

Los ojos de Furihata estaban muy abiertos. Akashi apostaba que no hablaba inglés, pero entendía palabras simples como «matar» y «novio».

El hombre curvó el labio, con aspecto asqueado.

—¿Crees que dice la verdad? —dijo un hombre.

—Probablemente. Los archivos decían que los habían diseñado homo. Mejor quedarlos con el crío, será una buena influencia, y quizás el cliente también lo quiera.

Akashi se enderezó. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar el lugar.

_Los archivos decían que los habían diseñado homo._

El hecho de que Teiko se aseguraba de que sus Proyectos no produjeran accidentalmente descendientes desfavorables no _era_ conocimiento público. Incluso las FAJ no lo sabía. Solo Momoi había sido capaz de recuperar los archivos de Teiko que tenía esa información. No era algo que un hacker normal pudiese descubrir.

A no ser que estuviesen conectados con Teiko de alguna forma.

Las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más complicadas.

*

_Todos sabían que White se estaba muriendo. Los White Tens todavía eran un trabajo en curso, y no habían llegado al estatus de Éxito. Cada vez que Curaba a alguien, su propio cuerpo se hacía más débil. Red y Gold intentaban conservar su poder para cuando era estrictamente necesario, pero su misión en El Cairo había sido un desastre desde el principio hasta el final y a casi todos les habían disparado._

_Purple y Blue tenían habilidades de autocuración, pero Purple había recibido muchos disparos y necesitaba un impulso añadido. A Black le había disparado en el estómago e incluso Green tenía una bala en su pierna. White no se quejó, simplemente les curó con una sonrisa. Incluso les besó en la frente, algo que había visto a una madre hacer en una de sus misiones fuera, y algo que siempre había querido intentar._

_Después, se acercó a Red y Gold. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie, y estaba tosiendo sangre._

— _Cuidarás de Pink, ¿verdad? —les pidió—. Pink no es como el resto de vosotros. Necesita a alguien que la quiera._

_Red y Gold compartieron una mirada._

— _Cuidaremos de ella —prometió Red._ Amor _era pedir mucho._

— _Cuidad de todos ellos —dijo White, sonaba triste—. Esa es la única cosa que lamento, sabes. Que no estaré alrededor para ayudaros cuando os hagáis daño._

_Pink estaba destrozada cuando White murió. Red nunca había visto a alguien tan destrozado. Era muy desmoralizador._

— _Fue mi culpa —dijo—. Conseguí mala información en El Cairo. Debería haber tenido más cuidado. Si la hubiese tenido, White todavía estaría viva._

— _Pink, estaba muriendo de todas formas —dijo Gold._

_Pink no encontró esto reconfortante. Al menos puso controlar sus emociones enfrente de los científicos, y Black y Orange revoloteaban a su alrededor con palabras dulces._

_En privado, Red estaba consternado._

— _No puedo imaginar muestras de cariño tan indecorosas._

— _Yo sí —contestó Gold, y Red frunció el ceño, porque normalmente estaban de acuerdo en todo._

—Amar _a alguien es una pérdida de tiempo, no está en nuestra naturaleza —le reprendió Red._

_Gold no respondió. De los dos, Red mantenía la cabeza fría, pero Gold era el más despiadado. Eran la cabeza y el corazón de su Generación._

_No necesitaban que nadie les dijera que cuidasen de su Generación._

*

Akashi no habló con los hombres después de eso, porque no quería darles una razón para amordazarlo. (Los mercenarios parecía sentirse seguros de que el dispositivo alrededor del cuello de Akashi le mantenía indefenso, y Akashi quería que se sintiesen seguros. Mientras creyesen que estaban en control, Akashi sería capaz de manejar la situación.)

Se acercó a Furihata, porque estaba intentando vender la mentira de que eran novios. Furihata también se acercó, y Akashi no podía decir si el chico estaba del todo siguiendo la treta de Akashi o si solo era su propio terror que le hacía agarrarse a su único aliado en la habitación.

Cuando el estómago de Furihata sonó fue el signo que Akashi necesitaba para implementar la primera etapa de su plan. Habían estado volando durante horas, claramente esto era un vuelo internacional, y Akashi quería todas las ventajas que pudiese conseguir.

—Disculpen —dijo, con su voz educada (lo que era lo más cerca que podía hacer para sonar indefenso)—, pero ¿vais a darnos de cenar?

—Tú no tienes que comer —contestó uno de los mercenarios desdeñoso.

 El sentimiento de desasosiego volvió. Los Proyecto podía durar más sin comida ni bebida que un humano normal. De nuevo, esto era algo que estos hombres _no deberían saber._

—Pero mi novio sí —contestó Akashi. Estaba muy impresionado de que pudiese decir la frase «mi novio» con una cara impasible. Nadie que le conociese podría creer que eso estuviese saliendo de su boca, pero los hombres parecían tragárselo—. Por favor, no es necesario mantenerlo atado y amordazado. Es muy normal, y no os causará problemas.

Los hombres parecían estar ignorándolo, pero Akashi podía decir por sus posturas que estaban prestando atención a todo lo que decía.

Esto resultaba muy difícil, porque Akashi nunca había tenido que ser _persuasivo_. Ordenaba, y la gente obedecía. Intentó pensar en lo que Kise haría esta situación. El Yellow Six era encantador y manipulador de forma natural y no era una habilidad que Akashi hubiese envidiado antes.

—Por favor —dijo Akashi otra vez—. Prometo que no molestará a nadie.

Un hombre suspiró y fue hacia ellos. Le quitó la cinta a Furihata de la boca y lo desató. Entonces puso su pistola en la sien de Furihata.

—Si gritas o causas algún problema, te dispararé en la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

—No grites ni causes problemas —tradujo Akashi rápidamente en japonés.

—¡Entendido! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No haré nada! —dijo Furihata en una sucesión rápida.

—Lo ha entendido —le dijo Akashi al hombre.

El hombre arrojo una barrita de proteínas y una botella de agua al regazo de Furihata.

—Solo recuerda que no es ningún problema para nosotros si vive o muere.

Furihata agarró la barrita de proteínas y la botella de agua pero sus manos estaban temblando demasiado como para intentar abrirlas.

—Akashi-kun, ¿qué está pasando? —susurró.

—No estoy seguro. Creo que estos hombres han sido contratados para secuestrarme. Me disculpo de que te hayan metido en mis asuntos.

—Está… está bien —dijo Furihata, lo que casi hizo que Akashi sonriera. Nunca había entendido el impulso humano de mentir por educación.

—¿Crees que han cogido a Kuroko también?

Akashi se tensó, porque no se le había ocurrido eso, y debería habérsele ocurrido. Solo porque estos hombres claramente no tenían a nadie más en su mano, no significaba que no hubiera _otros_ mercenarios ahí fuera, cazando a su Generación.

—No lo creo —contestó Akashi. Esperaba que no.

Furihata estaba desatado ahora, lo que debería ser útil. Mientras Akashi pudiese detenerlo de hacer nada estúpido, los dos deberían ser capaces de salir de esta.

Se apoyó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Furihata, en lo que esperaba pareciese afecto. Acarició con la nariz el cuello de Furihata y situó su cabeza para que los hombres no le vieran susurrar en la oreja de Furihata.

—Piensan que somos novios. Siento lo de la treta, pero estaba preocupado de que te matasen de otra forma. Por favor, sígueme el juego, y si necesitas hablar conmigo, intenta enmascararlo como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Se alejó y besó la oreja del chico, para que pareciese que ese había sido su plan todo el rato. Un par de hombres hicieron ruidos de asco y Akashi estaba más contento que nunca de su treta. La naturaleza homofóbica de sus captores les aseguraba que no los mirarían demasiado.

Furihata se sonrojo con un rojo brillante. Akashi pensó que les ayudaría a vender la mentira.

—Por favor come, Furihata-kun —dijo Akashi—. Necesitas mantener tu fuerza.

*

— _No puedes venir a más misiones —le dijo Red a Gray._

— _¿Qué? —gruñó Gray._

— _No obedeces y eres innecesariamente violento. Obstaculizas las probabilidades de éxito con tus… arrebatos. Yellow perfeccionará pronto sus Copias, y ya no serás apenas necesario._

— _¿Qué has dicho? —rugió Gray, agarrando a Red por el cuello de la camisa._

— _Suéltame —ordenó Red. Gray lo hizo, pero todavía parecía que estaba preparado para el ataque—. Esto es por lo que ya no eres necesario —dijo Red._

— _Van a desecharme si no voy a las misiones —dijo Gray._

— _Quizás. Eso no me concierne. Debo tomar la decisión sobre lo que es mejor para todos nosotros._

_Gray golpeó la pared con su puño, a pulgadas de la cara de Red. Había tanta rabia en su cara, y estaba claro que quería matar. Red solo le miró hasta que Gray se alejó, pateando sillas mientras se marchaba._

— _Los científicos iban a quitarle de las misiones de todas formas —dijo Gold, apoyado en la pared. Había visto toda la conversación, pero no había intervenido—. Has hecho lo correcto._

_Red lo sabía, pero no le gustaba. Gray era uno de los suyos. Incluso si sus tendencias violentas eran un inconveniente en las misiones, Red hubiese intentado presionar sobre su utilidad, cuando los científicos tomasen la decisión final de quitarlo._

_Pero no solo atormentaba a los humanos en las misiones._ _Atormentaba a Yellow, Black y Orange. Los otros no habían dicho nada sobre el acoso, pero Gold lo había descubierto._

_Y Red tenía que descartar a Gray, por el bien del grupo._

— _Su mente está sucia —dijo Gold con asco—. Tiene demasiados deseos oscuros. Estamos mejor sin él. Un día_ habría _actuado por sus asquerosos impulsos, y hubiese sido demasiado tarde para hacer algo entonces._

_Gold podía leer mentes y ver el futuro. Red no dudaba su afirmación._

— _Tienes razón. Sé que debemos proteger lo que queda de nuestra Generación, a toda costa._

_Silver había muerto en la Habitación 101 hacía una semana. Era un accidente que a veces pasaba. Su corazón simplemente se rindió, literalmente asustado de muerte._

_El Milagro Silver había poseído una combinación de las habilidades de Green, Blue y Pink. Había sido útil y obediente y su perdida se sentiría en las siguientes misiones. Pero tenía una naturaleza tímida, y Red no podía decir que estuviese sorprendido por su muerte._

_Pero cuando los científicos sacaron a Gray de su equipo, habían descendido a diez. Diez de catorce._

_Red sabía, que considerándolo todo, esto era todavía una inmensa mayoría. Igual que sabía, que considerándolo todo, su número_ bajaría _a ocho pronto. Black y Orange nunca iban a ser Éxitos, y lo más seguro es que fuesen desechados pronto. Tenía sus dudas con Brown también, tenía un poder tremendo pero muy poco control. Se sentía optimista con que Brown todavía podía ser un Éxito, pero ya se había rendido con Black y Orange._

_Si tan solo podía salvar a los siete restantes (sin contarse a sí mismo) entonces lo contaría como una victoria personal como líder de su Generación._

_Él no podía salvar a todos. Ellos no podían salvar a todos, ya que él y Gold estaban en esto juntos, siempre juntos._

_Pero podían salvar a la mayoría. Si tenían cuidado._

*

En unas horas, todo el país sabía que Akashi Seijuurou, Milagro, y Furihata Kouki, un chico humano normal, habían sido secuestrados. Las fotos que Hayama había estado sacando en el momento se habían dado a la policía como prueba pero posteriormente se habían mostrado en todas las noticias de Japón.

En esas horas, los Milagros se reunieron en Tokio. Murasakibara y Himuro habían volado hasta allí, y ahora todos estaban reunidos infelizmente en el apartamento de Kagami.

Kagami hizo la cena de forma obligatoria para todos. Himuro le ayudó en la cocina, mientras que los demás se sentaban en la sala y pensaba sobre como no había pasado tanto tiempo desde su último consejo de guerra. Kuroko, personalmente, se sentía bastante amargado. Era como si nunca estuviesen a salvo.

—Me hubiese gustado que no hubieses involucrado a la policía —dijo Midorima.

—No había otra opción —le cortó Kuroko antes de que Kagami pudiese defenderse—. Había demasiados testigos.

—¿Qué estáis planeando exactamente? —preguntó Kasamatsu con sospecha—. No hay mucho que hacer ahí. Deberíais dejar que las autoridades se encarguen de esto.

Todos los Milagros de la habitación le lanzaron una mirada nefasta a Kasamatsu, indicando que «dejar que las autoridades se encarguen de esto» _no_ era una opción.

—No podemos no hacer _nada_ , Senpai —dijo Kise—. Se han llevado a uno de los nuestros.

—Esa es precisamente la cuestión —dijo Kasamatsu.

—No te sigo —dijo Midorima de forma severa.

—Chicos, alguien está ahí fuera _secuestrando_ Milagros —dijo Takao, demostrando que iba por el mismo camino que Kasamatsu, o por lo menos iban a la misma dirección—. Esto significa que todos estáis en peligro. No podéis perseguir de forma activa a la gente que os está intentado secuestrar.

—No seas absurdo —dijo Midorima—. La única razón por la que tuvieron éxito secuestrando a Akashi es porque le cogieron con la guardia baja. Si sabemos que estamos en peligro, no hay amenaza que no podamos manejar.

Kuroko suspiró, porque de hecho él estaba con los humanos en esta. Los Milagros habían hecho mucho progreso desde que interactuaban con la sociedad, pero todavía tenía mucho de su natural sentido de superioridad. Kuroko sospechaba que esto era porque eran Éxitos.

Kuroko nunca había creía en su propia invulnerabilidad; sabía mejor que nadie lo frágil que era la vida.

—¿Por qué alguien se llevaría a Akashi de todas formas? —preguntó Takao.

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Himuro, volviendo de la cocina con Kagami y una bandeja de aperitivos—. ¿Quién no querría un Milagro como mascota? Sin ofender, chicos. Pero solo imaginad que útil sería para las corporaciones o los políticos que encontrasen a alguien al que se le tiene que obedecer.

—Pero ¿no es que sea fácil de controlar, verdad? —preguntó Takao.

Y _eso_ era lo que hacía que Kuroko se sintiese tan incómodo sobre esta situación. Akashi no era débil, era un soldado y asesino entrenado al que se le obedecía. Era difícil imaginar una situación donde no encontrase una forma de salir por sí mismo.

—Esperemos que sea eso —dijo Kuroko tranquilamente—. Esperemos que es alguien intentando comprar un Milagro.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? —preguntó Kise, asustado. No estaba solo en su sorpresa, Aomine y Murasakibara también miraron a Kuroko con una sorpresa confundida.

Kuroko no quería decírselo. Si no lo había pensado todavía, no quería que lo supieran.

Midorima se colocó las gafas. Chasqueó la lengua en asco, porque claramente no se le había ocurrido a él antes pero ahora sí se le ocurría.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Kuroko, frotándose las muñecas.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Kise.

Midorima y Kuroko se miraron el uno al otro, los dos indecisos de ser el primero en decirlo en voz alta.

*

Le llevo tres intentos a Furihata poder abrir la barrita de proteínas; sus manos estaban temblando demasiado. Ni siquiera intentó abrir la botella de agua, aunque su garganta estaba tan seca que era doloroso. Estaba seguro de que si intenta abrir la botella solo derramaría el agua por todos lados.

Mordisqueó la barrita de proteínas, pero no tenía hambre. O más bien, _sí_ tenía hambre, sabía que tenía hambre, porque podía sentir su estómago rugiendo, pero las circunstancias habían matado por completo su apetito. Comía más por hacer algo que por alimentarse.

Tan solo estaba a mitad de comerse la barrita cuando se acordó de Akashi. Akashi todavía estaba atado, y nadie le había dado comida.

—Umm, ¿te gustaría comer un poco? —preguntó Furihata en voz baja—. Lo siento, la he mordido, pero…

—No te preocupes —le cortó Akashi—. Los Milagros podemos durar más sin comida. Deberías comer. Necesitas mantener tu fuerza.

Furihata frunció el ceño. La verdad era que Kuroko nunca comía mucho, pero Murasakibara siempre estaba tomando aperitivos. Solo porque no _necesitasen_ comida, no significaba que Akashi no tuviese hambre.

—Si pudieses darme algo de agua, te lo agradecería —dijo Akashi con calma.

Furihata asintió y fue a por la botella de agua con rapidez. Concentrarse en la labor que tenía a mano era suficiente para distraerlo de sus preocupaciones, y fue capaz de abrir la botella sin desastres. Puso la botella en los labios de Akashi y la volcó ligeramente. El otro chico tragó dos veces antes de alejarse.

—Gracias.

Furihata simplemente asintió y aprovechó la oportunidad para saciar su propia sed.

—Cuando nos paremos, no intentes resistirte —le ordenó Akashi, todavía en un susurro que Furihata tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar—. Y no hagas nada heroico. Te _dispararán_.

—¡No te preocupes! —Furihata sacudió su cabeza con energía—. ¡No soy para nada del tipo heroico! No voy a hacer nada estúpido.

—Ya has interferido en su secuestro —señaló Akashi.

Furihata pestañeó. Se sentía un tanto avergonzado, porque no había pensado que Akashi estaba consciente en ese momento.

—Eso es, bueno, es diferente —susurró Furihata—. No quería que te hiciesen daño.

Akashi no respondió.

Con toda sinceridad, Furihata no podía creer sus propias acciones. Pero cuando los hombres salieron de repente de la furgoneta, llevando armas y Akashi ya estaba en el suelo por algún tipo de tranquilizante, Furihata reaccionó por instinto. Se lanzó para cubrir a Akashi, y entonces se agarró al otro chico cuando estaba claro que los hombres estaban tratando de llevárselo. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué estaba pensando, no era como si estuviese _ayudando_ en nada, no era como si pudiese haber hecho algo.

De hecho, Furihata estaba bastante seguro de que solo estaba haciendo las cosas _peor_. Porque ahora los dos habían sido secuestrados, y no había nada que Furihata pudiese hacer. Akashi probablemente hubiese estado mejor por sí solo, si tenía que preocuparse por la presencia de Furihata además de la suya quizás no sería capaz de escapar.

 _Nunca piensas bien las cosas_ , se reprendió a sí mismo Furihata. _Estúpido. Nunca piensas._

Akashi apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Furihata otra vez. Furihata se sobresaltó, sabía que solo era la forma que Akashi tenía de comunicarse con él para que los hombres no pudiesen escucharlos, pero era una extraña combinación de terrorífico y reconfortante y Furihata todavía no estaba seguro de cómo procesar el hecho de que por lo visto tenían que fingir ser novios.

—Vamos a salir de esta, Furihata-kun —le dijo Akashi en la oreja. Tenía la misma autoridad fuerte en su voz que cuando estaba liderando al equipo de Rakuzan y Furihata encontraba esto tranquilizador. Si Akashi decía que era verdad, probablemente era verdad—. Pero debes obedecerme. Si vamos a salir de esta, entonces tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te diga.

—Absolutamente, por supuesto —asintió Furihata con energía. Le gustaba que por lo menos uno de los dos supiera que hacer en esta situación, y no le importaba para nada dejar que Akashi hiciera todos los planes. Se sentía casi culpable con lo aliviado que se sentía de no tener que tomar ninguna decisión por sí mismo.

—No tienes que hablar tan fuerte —le dijo Akashi en la oreja—. Mi oído es bastante superior al de un humano. Solo habla tan bajito como puedas, y podré oírte.

Furihata no confiaba en su volumen, así que solo asintió.

Akashi no dijo nada más, pero mantuvo la cabeza en el hombro de Furihata.

Antes de que esto pasase, Furihata hubiese pensado que sería imposible encontrar la presencia de Akashi _reconfortante_. Pero estaba obscenamente contento de tener a Akashi allí, de sentir el calor de Akashi a su lado, porque eso significaba que _no estaba solo_.

Se preguntó, brevemente, si Akashi encontraba alentador que él estuviese allí con él. Pero rechazó la idea inmediatamente.

Akashi, sin duda, solo le veía como una molestia.

 _Y con razón_ , pensó Furihata. _No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarle en esta situación._

Se sintió terriblemente deprimido ante el pensamiento, pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía pensar así. Estar deprimido no iba ayudar la situación.

Se juró justo allí y entonces que si no podía _ayudar_ a Akashi, sin duda no iba a ser una molestia. Resistiría cualquier cosa, y haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que Akashi no lamentase que él estuviese allí también.

*

El avión aterrizó y los hombres ataron de nuevo las manos de Furihata. También pusieron una bolsa de tela negra sobre su cabeza y la de Akashi, y entonces les obligaron a caminar.

Furihata se movió con ellos de forma pasiva; las repentinas cuerdas le aterrorizaban. Odiaba no poder ver por donde estaba andando, y odiaba el hecho de que no pudiese ver a Akashi. Se sentía inundado en un terror desesperado de nuevo.

Lo pusieron en un coche y gritó:

—¿Akashi-kun?

—Estoy aquí, Furihata-kun. Permanece en calma —vino la respuesta de Akashi, y se relajó un poco (muy poquito, todavía estaba bastante tenso del miedo.)

—¡Callaros ahí atrás! —gritó una voz americana. Furihata se encogió y se calló.

*

Le estaban haciendo andar otra vez. Quería llamar a Akashi otra vez, como un niño perdido, pero su propia naturaleza patética silenció su lengua. Akashi no podía ver mucho mejor que él. Akashi estaba en la misma posición que él. Ya estaba fallando su juramente, Akashi no necesitaba hacerle sentir mejor en esta situación. Así que tragó con fuerza y caminó hacia donde le llevaban.

—He estado viendo las noticias —dijo una nueva voz, cuando finalmente dejaron de andar—. ¿Cómo de estúpidos sois? ¿Por qué habéis secuestrado a un chico normal? ¿Y por qué lo habéis traído _aquí_?

Furihata se encogió y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el hombre hablaba japonés.

—El Proyecto dijo que el chico era su novio —vino la respuesta en un japonés con mal acento—. Pensamos que podías usarlo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo el primer hablante—. ¿Ha dicho de verdad _novio_? ¿Esas han sido sus palabras exactas?

—Sí. Si lo quieres, danos unos extra 5.000. Por los problemas.

—Os daré 2.000 más, y deberíais estar agradecidos de que encuentre vuestra cagada interesante. Ahora marcharos.

Hubo algunos murmullos en inglés que Furihata no entendió, y entonces el sonido de botas alejándose en un pasillo con eco.

Le quitaron la bolsa de repente de la cabeza, y Furihata parpadeo con rapidez por la repentina aparición de luz.

—No pareces mucho. Que fascinante —dijo el hombre. Ahora que Furihata podía ver, miró sus alrededores. El hombre era japonés, en sus cincuenta y tantos, el pelo canoso empezando a cubrir su pelo oscuro. Akashi estaba arrodillado a su lado, su cabeza todavía cubierta. El Milagro estaba extrañamente quieto.

El hombre con la bata de laboratorio observó a Furihata y lo desestimó con una mirada. Entonces volvió su atención del todo a Akashi, y le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

—Hola GM—R0102 —dijo el hombre—. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Akashi no respondió, y tampoco parecía sorprendido de ver al científico.

—¿Akashi-kun? —dijo Furihata, inseguro—. ¿Conoces a este hombre?

—Sí —dijo Akashi, sin apartar sus ojos de la cara del hombre—. Es mi creador.

*

Fue Momoi la que habló primero. Momoi quien levantó la mirada de su ordenador y lanzó un vistazo a la habitación.

—Teiko —dijo ella con suavidad—. Teiko es el único otro lugar que podría querer secuestrar a un Milagro.

Aomine maldijo con fuerza y con gran énfasis. Kise palideció, y parecía como si quisiera vomitar. Murasakibara dejó de comer.

—Y si es Teiko —dijo Kuroko, bajando la mirada—. Entonces no hay nada que Akashi-kun pueda hacer para escapar. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Eran dos, siempre juntos, y ese era el mundo entero._

_E incluso aunque Red entendía lo frágil que la vida era en Teiko mejor que nadie, nunca se le ocurrió que tendría que vivir sin Gold._

_Entonces ocurrió el fuego._

_*_

_No solo era fuego, era un caos._

_Habían marcado a los éxitos_ — _Red, Gold, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, y Pink_ — _y esto creó una presión extra en aquellos cuyos destinos todavía no estaban decididos_ — _Brown, Black y Orange._

_Brown estaba intentado probar su valía. Invocó un fuego, más grande de lo que nunca había hecho._

— _¿Veis?_ — _dijo_ —. _Veis, ¡puedo controlarlo! ¡Vosotros no podéis hacer nada de eso!_

— _Detente, Brown_ — _Ordenó Red, brillando. Pero Brown no se detuvo. Por su expresión confusa y horrorizada, estaba claro que no estaba obedeciendo porque no_ podía _obedecer. Había perdido el control del fuego._

_Y entonces las cosas empezaron a explotar._

_Blue cogió a Pink y huyó. Orange agarró a Black de la mano y saltó. Red pudo ver a Purple y a Green ayudando a Yellow a escapar, pero usó todo su poder para alcanzar la mente de Brown y_ sujetarla.

_Este era un aspecto de Orden Absoluta que apenas usaba: el control completo de la mente. En ese momento era tanto Red como Brown, pero Brown ya no estaba. Este nivel de control destruía completamente la mente de las víctimas de red, las volvía en zombis, y por esta razón apenas usaba su poder a este nivel._

_Pero sujetando a Brown, pudo usar a Brown como una marioneta; usar los poderes de Brown como si fuesen suyos. El mundo ardía a su alrededor, y las explosiones se sucedían en el edificio. Si Red podía contener el fuego, su Generación podía llegar a un lugar seguro._

— _¡Márchate!_ — _gritó, tanto de su boca como la de Brown._

_Porque por supuesto todavía había alguien a su lado._

— _¡No sin ti!_ — _le gritó Gold._

— _Soy el único que puede controlar a Brown, ¡y por lo tanto el fuego!_ — _chilló Red sobre el ruido_ —. _¡Márchate ahora!_

 _Pero no podía sujetar a Brown_ y _Ordenar a Gold._

_Gold abrazó con sus brazos a Red._

— _Tú no eres el único._

_Un aura dorada le rodeó._

— _Vete_ — _dijo en la oreja de Red_ —. _Vive._

_Empujó a Red. Fue la última cosa que Gold dijo._

_*_

Akashi miró a su creador, pero no se sorprendió. Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde que los mercenarios empezaron a citar los archivos de Teiko, quizás incluso desde que le pusieron un collar que inhibía sus poderes, poseyendo una tecnología que no debería existir.

 No. Si Akashi era completamente sincero consigo mismo, diría que había estado esperando esta reunión durante algún tiempo.

Había visto los juicios de Teiko, a diferencia de algunos otros Milagros. Y se había dado cuenta de que, mientras que algunos de los líderes de Proyectos habían sido arrestados, otros muchos no. Muchos de los científicos de Teiko nunca salieron en las noticias y en su interior, Akashi siempre supo que eso significa que todavía estaban allí fuera.

—Furihata-kun, ¿verdad? —preguntó su creador, dirigiéndose al chico tembloroso junto a Akashi.

—¿S-sí? —dijo Furihata.

—Debo disculparme por este recibimiento. Créeme, nunca fue mi intención involucrar a gente normal.

—Umm…

—Pero desgraciadamente, _estás_ involucrado. Me gustaría discutir su situación con más detalle, pero por ahora, debo hablar con 0102 a solas. Guardia, por favor lleve a Furihata-kun a la habitación que hemos preparado para 0102, y asegúrate de que está cómodo.

Un soldado vino para llevarse a Furihata. Este envió una mirada asustada y desesperada a Akashi, pero obedeció la petición anterior de Akashi y no se resistió.

Todavía había guardias en su habitación. Siempre había guardias en Teiko, refuerzos por si los Proyectos no se comportaban. Akashi había crecido acostumbrado a su existencia en Teiko, y siempre les había ignorado.

Les ignoró ahora, porque no importaban. Lo único que importaban eran Akashi y el hombre frente a él, su creador. Era como si estuviesen solos.

—¿De verdad ese chico es tu novio? —le preguntó su creador.

—Sí —respondió Akashi, procesando una docena de cosas diferentes en un mero segundo antes de responder. La existencia de Furihata como «novio» de Akashi era la única razón por la que todavía estaba vivo. Era interesante para el científico si era el novio de Akashi, y si Furihata era interesante, seguiría con vida. En cuando no sea interesante, será desechado. Akashi estaba 100% seguro de que ese era el caso.

—No te creo del todo, 0102 —dijo el científico—, los Red Zeroes no son capaces de formar tales conexiones.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —le respondió Akashi, y ahí le tenía. Los Red Zeroes tenían una empatía subdesarrollada, si Akashi era capaz de proteger a Furihata con una mentira, era capaz de amarle. (Al menos, esta era la lógica que su creador estaba pensando según Akashi.)

—Cierto —respondió el hombre—. Que interesante. Había una teoría de que los Proyecto imprimarían a sus compañeros seleccionados, una vez llegada a la pubertad. Es parte del instinto animal con el que os diseñamos. Pero jamás habría pensado que la imprimación del apareamiento podría aplicarse a meros humanos, y nunca habría pensado que los Red Zeroes o los Green Sevens poseerían ese impulso. De alguna forma lamento que nunca dejásemos a la Generaciones anteriores llegar a la madurez; hubiese sido un conocimiento valioso el ver como funcionaban las dinámicas sexuales.

El hombre escribió sus notas en un portapapeles mientras lo decía, y Akashi se concentró en dejar su cara impasible.

Akashi se quedó mirando al hombre que lo había creado y no supo que sentir. Todavía tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, lo tenía desde que había despertado, y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el collar de su cuello. Hacía que le resultase difícil concentrarse, e incluso aunque _debería_ estar pensando en una estrategia, Akashi seguía pensando en otros Milagros. ¿Qué harían los otros Milagros si estuviesen sentados donde Akashi estaba ahora?

Sabía lo que _hubiesen_ hecho. Yellow, Pink y Green habían sido los más sumisos con la autoridad de Teiko, porque eran los que tenían más miedo de volver a la Habitación 101. Purple sería insolente y cabezota, incluso aunque le golpearan. Blue se enfurecería pero al final obedecería. ¿Y Black? ¿Quién podía decir lo que hubiese hecho Black? Desaparecería en silencio a un segundo plano y maquinaría.

Akashi sabía esto sobre ellos. Pero tenía que admitir que mientras que sí sabía lo que Yellow, Pink, Green, Purple, Blue y Black habrían hecho entonces, no estaba seguro de lo que Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine y Kuroko harían _ahora_. Sus amigos habían cambiado, en parte por lo humanos que los querían. Debido a la «imprimación del apareamiento» que este hombre calculaba y analizaba de forma tan casual en sus notas.

Akashi pensó que no comprendía los lazos que habían formado mejor de lo que lo hacía su creador.

Pero quería proteger esos lazos.

—He sido maleducado —dijo su creador, guardando su bolígrafo. Sonrió—. Bienvenido a casa, 0102.

*

_No lo entendió cuando despertó solo._

_Los científicos y médicos estaban sobre él._

— _Que desperdicio_ — _dijo su creador_ —. _Eran el mejor Proyecto que teníamos. 1101 era de lejos el mejor Gold que hemos creado._

— _Ahora tenemos que empezar todo de nuevo._

— _Pero hemos salvado a 0102 al menos, eso es algo._

_Red los escuchó hablar, escuchaba sus palabras, pero no podía procesar lo que significaban. Se volvió a dormir._

_Cuando se despertó de nuevo, estaba solo en una cama médica._

_Gold no estaba con él. GM – 1101 no estaba por ningún lado._

_Y entonces lo supo._

*

—Has reconstruido Teiko —dijo Akashi.

—Teiko nunca desapareció —contestó su creador.

Los dos se miraron a la vez de nuevo. Akashi sabía que debería intentar tomar el control de la situación, pero si había una cosa que había aprendido de Kuroko era que algunas veces es mejor dejar que otros pensasen que tenían ventaja.

Así que no dijo nada.

—Debo decir que ha sido divertido veros a los siete jugar a ser humanos. Ah, supongo que ahora sois ocho, ¿no es así? Todavía no estoy seguro de cómo GM–O394 sobrevivió, pero tendremos más cuidado en el futuro.

Una ola de aprensión le golpeó de forma espontánea. Hinata Shouyou había arriesgado mucho cuando fue a salvarlos en el Régimen Especial. Akashi era bastante consciente de que tenía una deuda con el Proyecto fallido. No le gustaba la idea de que Orange estuviese en peligro por esa amabilidad.

—¿Por qué venir a por nosotros ahora? —preguntó Akashi, manteniendo su voz suave— Comprendo porque no lo hicisteis mientras estábamos en la base de las FAJ, pero habéis tenido mejores oportunidades este último año. No parece que esté muy bien planeado.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó su creador.

Y era un juego al que solían jugar, para comprobar lo bien que podía planear Red. Akashi tomó la invitación y continuó.

—Después del Régimen Especial, los Milagros han tenido un aumento en popularidad. La gente se tiñe el pelo para parecerse a su Proyecto favorito. He visto personas llevando camisetas en apoyo. No tengo duda de que mi secuestro ya está en todos los medios, especialmente considerando que los hombres que contrataste me secuestraron a mí _y_ a un chico humano normal a plena luz del día. No puedo imaginar porque te arriesgarías a este tipo de escrutinio.

—Excelentes razones, 0102, veo que tus instintos no se han entorpecido —dijo el hombre—. Pero verás, la razón de _por qué ahora_ no son importantes para ti. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que hemos decidido devolver nuestros Proyecto huidos a casa.

El dedo de Akashi tembló, su única muestra externa de sufrimiento.

—¿También habéis capturado a los otros?

—Todavía no —dijo su creador, y Akashi dejó que un alivio momentáneo le recorriese.

—Es por eso por lo que te trajimos primero. _Tú_ vas a traer a tu Generación de vuelta a casa, 0102. Esa es tu responsabilidad, como líder.

 Lo cierto era que eso no era sorprendente. En el mundo animal, si capturabas al alfa, era más fácil capturar al resto de la manada. Akashi era y siempre había sido el alfa de la manada Milagro.

Pero no eran animales.

—Sobrestimas mi influencia —dijo Akashi suavemente—. No van a venir corriendo porque les llame.

—Huyeron por ti —dijo el hombre, su voz tomó un trasfondo áspero por primera vez en esta conversación.

Akashi miró al hombre y no hizo nada que mostrase su confusión.

—La Generación de los Milagros era de lejos la Generación más fuerte que hemos creado. Pero estabais bajo _nuestro_ control. No deberíais haber sido capaces de huir como lo hicisteis. El problema fuiste _tú_ , 0102. Nunca fuimos capaces de controlarte como es debido después de brote psicótico. Hemos descubierto una solución para eso ahora, y controlaremos la situación. Con el tiempo, aprenderás de nuevo a respetar nuestra autoridad.

Akashi siguió mirándolo. En cualquier otra situación, estaría mirándole con la boca abierta. Quizás incluso se reiría. Y después de reírse, quizás lloraría; de la absurdez y la ironía de todo aquello.

 _Incluso ahora. Después de todo este tiempo._ Después de todo lo que había pasado, Teiko todavía subestimaba a Kuroko.

¿Era por la habilidad de Kuroko? ¿Era Kuroko tan poderoso que había borrado su propia existencia de las mentes de la misma gente que le había creado?

¿O de verdad era este hombre tan arrogante? ¿Prefería creer que su Proyecto más exitoso había orquestado su caída que el Proyecto fallido que intentó desechar?

De todas formas, Akashi todavía quería reírse hasta llorar.

Pero no hizo nada. En vez de eso, cambió el tema de conversación.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con Furihata-kun?

—Bueno, supongo que eso depende de ti —dijo su creador con cuidado—. ¿Te gustaría mantenerlo a tu lado?

—Me gustaría —dijo Akashi con el mismo cuidado, porque estaba seguro de que la alternativa _no_ sería dejar que Furihata volviese con su familia.

—Entonces puedes quedártelo, como una mascota. Será fascinante estudiar como los Red Zeroes interactúan con humanos. Pero más te vale no fallarme, 0102, o podría decidir que ya no mereces tener una mascota.

 **Te va a mandar de nuevo a la Habitación 101** , dijo una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Akashi se tensó, pero su creador no se dio cuenta.

 **Puedo verlo, si tú no lo ves** , continuó la voz. **Va a rehabilitarte.**

 **Lo sé** , le respondió Akashi, irritado. Porque incluso _él_ podía adivinar eso. Hubiese sido obvio, incluso si el hombre no _hubiese_ dicho que esperaba que Akashi volviese al redil y trajese a los otros Milagros.

**Pero no lo conoces, ¿no lo ves? Hace años que no has estado en la Habitación 101. _Yo_ he estado. Te romperá.**

**No** , le respondió Akashi.

**Tenemos que intercambiarnos. No serás capaz de salir de esta.**

**No** , dijo Akashi con fuerza. **Puedo hacerlo.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te intercambias?**

**Porque tú no protegerás a Furihata-kun.**

Y no había nada que su otro yo pudiese decir ante eso.

Pero Akashi sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Lo cierto era que no _sería_ capaz de resistir la rehabilitación de Teiko, nunca había podido. Siempre había sido su otro yo; ese otro yo que era más fuerte y podía sobrevivir a lo que Red no podía.

Fue su otro yo el que escapó de Teiko. Red probablemente nunca se hubiese arriesgado.

A Akashi se le estaba acabando el tiempo en más de una manera, así que habló de la forma más educada que podía.

—¿Podría verle? Me gustaría verificar que se encuentra bien.

El hombre enarcó la ceja, como si no hubiese creído de verdad que Akashi le tuviese cariño a Furihata hasta ese momento.

—Muy bien. Te daré una hora.

*

Los guardias le acompañaron por los pasillos del nuevo Teiko. El suelo y las pareces eran de un blanco puro y las habitaciones parecían más celdas de alta tecnología.

Había otros Proyectos. Otros niños. La gran mayoría parecían humano, pero otros no. Por lo menos la mayoría no tenían el pelo de los colores del arcoíris que Akashi estaba acostumbrado a ver en los pasillos de Teiko. Algunos se levantaron para mirar a Akashi mientras caminaba, pero otros no.

Las celdas eran como pequeñas habitaciones, detrás de un grueso cristal transparente. Había camas con sábanas blancas y cada habitación tenía una sección de cristal paneleado donde se separaba un baño para dar una ilusión de privacidad.

La división de cristal era diferente a la que solía haber en Teiko, pero Akashi supuso que debía hacer el control de los Proyectos más fácil. Teiko había aprendido de su escape.

Los guardias le acompañaron a la celda donde esperaba Furihata. Un guardia presionó un botón que causo que la puerta de cristal se deslizase. Akashi notó los cables alrededor del marco de la puerta y concluyó que no era solo cristal; debía de haber una segunda barrera eléctrica, para evitar que los Proyectos atravesasen el cristal.

Furihata llevaba los mismos pantalones anchos verde oscuro y la misma camiseta negra que el resto de los Proyectos. Parecía que había comido y se había duchado pero todavía había un terror notable en su cara.

Los guardias por fin le quitaron las esposas a Akashi mientras entraba por la puerta de su nueva celda, y se masajeó las muñecas a la vez que sellaban el cristal tras él.

—¡Akashi-kun! Que…

Akashi puso un dedo en la boca de Furihata, callándole. Y entonces agarró la muñeca del chico y lo empujó hacia adelante. Furihata soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que Akashi silenció presionando sus labios contra la boca de Furihata.

Akashi, probablemente no hacía falta decirlo, nunca había besado a alguien antes. Ni había estado particularmente interesado en ver películas en las que se besaban mucho. (Momoi y Kise, por otro lado, siempre parecían ver programas donde la actividad principal de los actores era o besar o llorar excesivamente. Y cuando todos vivían juntos en la base de las FAJ, Aomine le había introducido a todos el concepto de pornografía. Aomine poseía un talento mágico para introducir una corriente interminable de películas porno, lo que Akashi sospechaba que sacaba de los soldados de las FAJ. Pero las preferencias pornográficas de Aomine habían sido de naturaleza heterosexual, lo que básicamente apartaba al resto de su Generación de verlo con él. Kise de vez en cuando lo veía, por «motivos de investigación», decía, pero el resto de ellos normalmente encontraba otras cosas que hacer cuando era el turno de Aomine de escoger las películas en su noche de cine. Kuroko leía libros. Murasakibara se dormía. Akashi y Midorima solían jugar al shogi.)

Así que Akashi no sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero nunca se había comprometido a una actividad en la que no fuese excelente de forma natural. En todas las cosas, Akashi tenía la determinación de salir victorioso, así que besó a Furihata con el entusiasmo experto de alguien que quería ganar besando.

Furihata soltó un gritó ahogado e intentó alejarse al principio, pero el brazo de Akashi en su cintura le mantuvo en su lugar, y pronto Furihata le besó de forma tentativa.

Akashi chupó el labio inferior de Furihata y se alejó, pero en vez de separarse se apoyó, presionando su cuerpo con el de Furihata. Besó un lado del cuello de Furihata y entonces le susurró al oído.

—Nos estarán vigilando. No hay duda de que hay micros en esta habitación. Creo que te matarán si piensan que no me importas.

Besó el lado del cuello de Furihata de nuevo y entonces lo mordió y chupó. Furihata tembló y soltó un sorprendente sonido como un maullido que a Akashi descubrió que le gustaba escuchar. Susurró de nuevo.

—Van a rehabilitarme pronto. Puede que no sea yo mismo cuando vuelva. Cuando lo haga, es muy importante que no me dejes olvidarte, o a los otros Milagros. Debes recordarme mi vida fuera de aquí. ¿Lo entiendes?

Furihata asintió, imperceptible para todos excepto él. Akashi se alejó y cogió la cara de Furihata con sus manos, mirándole a los ojos. No estaba seguro de que el chico _pudiera_ entenderlo. Lo que estaba a punto de pasarle era algo que solo los otros Milagros podrían entender. Pero no podía explicar más las cosas. Tenía que confiar en que Furihata se esforzaría al máximo.

—Furi —Furihata dijo silenciosamente, en un susurro que solo Akashi podía escuchar. (Era tan bajo que Akashi pensó que ni siquiera las cámaras y los micros de la habitación deberían ser capaces de captarlo)—. Mis amigos me llaman Furi.

Y Akashi sonrió con sarcasmo, a pesar de su situación. Suponía que, considerándolo todo, debían de ser amigos ahora, ¿a que era extraño?

—¿Estás bien, Akashi? —pregunto Furihata en una voz más alta, quizás suponía que no había nada inusual sobre la pregunta.

Akashi reflexionó y supuso que no sería sospechoso tener una conversación.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo tengo una jaqueca.

—¿Una jaqueca? —repitió Furihata.

—Sí. Creo que es esta máquina —tocó el collar de su cuello—. Creo que emite una frecuencia que perturba mi habilidad —había tenido algún tiempo para analizarlo. Estaba hecho para causar dolor para que no pudiese concentrarse. Quizás podría usar su poder, si conservaba su fuerza y la usaba de forma oportuna.

—Umm. ¿Te gustaría un masaje?

La atención de Akashi volvió a Furihata. Él se sonrojó.

—¡Mi madre tiene jaquecas algunas veces! Yo, um, le doy un masaje en la sien y dice que ayuda. Podría, um, ¿intentarlo? Si eso es algo que pueda ayudar.

Akashi lo pensó y decidió que no podía _doler_ , así que asintió y dijo.

—Sí, gracias. Me encantaría.

*

_Cuando despertó de nuevo su creador estaba ahí._

— _GM–G1101 y GM–B1273 murieron en ese fuego_ — _le dijo su creador, su voz práctica_ —. _Tú casi mueres también. Entre tú y 1101 solo había suficiente para salvar a uno de vosotros. No desperdicies esta segunda oportunidad, 0102._

_No sabía qué significaba eso, hasta que se miró en el espejo y vio que uno de sus ojos era ahora dorado._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de las cicatrices en su pecho._

— _¿Qué…?_ — _empezó, pero no sabía cómo formar la pregunta._

— _Necesitabas un nuevo corazón, riñón, ojos, y parte de un pulmón. Has tenido suerte de que los órganos de 1101 fuesen compatibles._

_Gold estaba dentro de él. El corazón de Gold estaba latiendo dentro de él._

_Red no gritó. No hizo ningún sonido, no se movió._

_Pero, dentro de él, algo se rompió de manera silenciosa e irrevocable._

*

Akashi estaba tumbado en la cama, su cabeza en el regazo de Furihata. Los dedos de Furihata eran fríos, pero se movían con profesionalidad en sus sienes con círculos seguros y _sí_ que ayudaba.

 **De acuerdo** , dijo la voz dentro de Akashi, **De acuerdo. También le protegeré. Pero no nos queda tiempo.**

Akashi se levantó y se volvió a Furihata. Besó al chico ligeramente en la boca y dijo:

—Gracias —entonces suspiró en su oreja—. Recuerda lo que dije. No importa cómo, Furi, no debes dejar que me pierda a mí mismo.

Cerró los ojos y le dejó ir.

La puerta de cristal se deslizó.

—Es la hora, 0102.

Abrió los ojos y miró al chico que estaba en la cama.

—Ten cuidado, Kouki. Volveré pronto.

Furihata abrió mucho los ojos.

Red 0102 salió de la celda y ofreció sus muñecas con obediencia, para que los guardias pudiesen apresarlo.

Y entonces les siguió en silencio a la Habitación 101.


	7. Interludio

Hay una pesadumbre sobre Seirin que casi recuerda a un funeral. Es una escuela grande y no mucha gente sabía quién era Furihata Kouki antes de ser secuestrado, pero el mero conocimiento de que algo terrible le había ocurrido a un estudiante del mismo instituto hacía que todos se sintiesen desolados.

Kuroko abusó de su poder sin vergüenza para que nadie se le quedase mirando.

*

Todos fueron al entrenamiento, incluso aunque ninguno se sentía con fuerzas para entrenar. Incluso Riko no parecía tan interesada en forzarles a jugar. A todos les parecía bien juntarse en un grupo para apoyarse los unos a los otros.

—Le está diciendo a todo el mundo que era su novia —Kuroko escuchó decir a Kawahara, su enfado creando un aura que era casi visible—. Ha estado lloriqueando sin parar y solo lo hace por la atención. Os juro que voy a golpearla.

—Kawahara —le regañó Fukuda.

—¡¿No te cabrea?!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—No puedo soportar a todos nuestros compañeros de clase actuando como si les importase. La mayoría de ellos nunca han hablado con Furi.

—Tienen derecho a preocuparse —dijo Fukuda.

Kuroko se quedó mirando al suelo. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil. Estaba seguro de que todos allí se sentían igual, pero le fastidiaba personalmente porque estaba seguro de que había algo que _podía_ hacer…

Pero necesitaba más información. Necesitaba la información de _Momoi_. Una vez que Momoi rastrease a Akashi y Furihata (y estaba seguro de que lo haría; no había nada que ella no pudiese encontrar) entonces podrían hacer un plan.

A Kuroko le llevó tres años para planear y realizar su escapada de Teiko. Si había una cosa que podía hacer, era ser paciente en una situación de alta tensión.

Pero era un poco diferente, sabiendo que no era su vida la que estaba en juego esta vez.

—Chicos, todos estamos preocupados por Furi-kun. Pero tenemos que mantener la calma y pensar en positivo por él. No podemos perder la esperanza —esto vino de la novia de Tsuchida, Nanase Aya. Venía al entrenamiento de vez en cuando para caminar a casa con Tsuchida, y nadie cuestionaba su presencia allí ahora. Tenía una influencia tranquilizante sobre los otros chicos de primer año.

Kuroko escuchó su consejo y estuvo de acuerdo. No _iba_ a perder la esperanza.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de repente, y un chico que vestía un uniforme escolar diferente entró dando zancadas.

—¿Cuál de vosotros es el Milagro? —preguntó.

El recién llegado era una versión más adulta, ligeramente más atractiva y sin duda más segura de Furihata, así que no era muy difícil suponer que probablemente era el hermano mayor de Furihata.

Y por que debía ser el hermano mayor de Furihata, Kuroko sintió que no podía esconderse. Dio un paso adelante y dijo con educación:

—Ese sería yo.

No fue una sorpresa cuando el chico mayor se abalanzó y agarró a Kuroko por el cuello de la camisa. Furihata Kyo agitó a Kuroko con fuerza y preguntó:

—¡¿Dónde demonios está mi hermano?! ¿En qué le has metido?

—Lo siento mucho. No sé lo que le ha pasado a Furihata-kun. Ojalá…

—¡Eso es una estupidez! —gritó Kyo, agitando a Kuroko otra vez. Levantó su puño y Kuroko se preparó para recibir el golpe, pero entonces Kagami estaba allí, agarrando al chico de tercer año y alejándolo de Kuroko.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gruñó Kagami—. ¡Kuroko está más preocupado por Furi que nadie! ¡Déjale en paz!

Kagami era más alto y más musculoso que el chico de tercer año. En una pelea entre los dos, ganaría sin dudar, pero Kuroko no quería que ellos se peleasen.

—Está bien, Kagami-kun, tiene derecho a estar enfadado —dijo Kuroko, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Kagami para calmarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó Kyo, sin retroceder ante la ira de Kagami—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Nunca se hubiesen llevado a Kouki si no fuese por ti! Si algo le ocurre a Kouki por tu culpa, te juro que…

— _Basta_ —interrumpió una suave voz fiera. La novia de Tsuchida estaba frente a Kyo, con sus manos en las caderas—. Furihata-san, comprendo tu enfado, pero cargarla contra el amigo de Furi-kun _no_ va a solucionar el problema. Kuroko-kun es un amigo importante para Furi-kun, y tu hermano no querría que le echases la culpa.

Kyo bajó los hombros y Kagami le dejó.

—Le tiene miedo a los Milagros, ¿sabes? —dijo Kyo, enfadado, frustrado y triste—. Siempre lo ha tenido. Le dije que nada le iba a pasar… le dijo que estaba a salvo.

—Sé como debes estar sintiéndote —se adelantó Riko—, Furihata-san. Pero te _prometo_ , todos en el equipo de baloncesto de Seirin se sienten igual. Venga, hablemos un poco —guio al hermano de Furihata afuera, y Aya les siguió. Las dos chicas se llevaron al chico destrozado fuera del gimnasio.

—Bueno —suspiró Hyuuga—, no vamos a entrenar. ¿Qué tal si vamos a Maji Burger?

*

—Para.

Kuroko apartó la mirada de su batido de vainilla para ver a su novio mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué pare el qué, Kagami-kun?

—Sentirte culpable. Culparte a ti mismo. Lo que le ha pasado a Furi _no_ es tu culpa.

Kuroko volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

 _Por supuesto_ que era su culpa.

Ya hubiese sido bastante malo, si solo se hubiesen llevado a Akashi. Kuroko se sentiría terriblemente mal si solo hubiese sido su amigo Milagro.

Pero Furihata solo era un humano normal. Uno de los importantes compañeros y amigos de Kuroko. No estaba conectado a los Milagros de la forma en que Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu y Himuro lo estaban. Si algo hubiese pasado a alguno de los novios humanos (y sería un absoluto caos si _eso_ ocurriese alguna vez) sería horrible, pero esos humanos al menos sabían los riesgos cuando empezaron a salir con un Milagro.

Furihata _no estaba_ conectado, y no debería haber estado involucrado en todo ese lío. Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

_Le tiene miedo a los Milagros._

Y Furihata le _había tenido_ miedo a Kuroko la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero desde entonces se había formado una gran amistad con el Milagro de Seirin. Estaban juntos en el comité de la biblioteca y hablaban mucho sobre libros. Era uno de los pocos amigos de Kuroko con el que _podía_ hablar sobre libros, y Kuroko valoraba eso.

_Le tiene miedo a los Milagros._

Pero todavía le _tenía_ miedo a Akashi, y Kuroko ni siquiera podía culparle por ello. Especialmente considerando que Akashi le veía como una posible amenaza. Y el hecho de que Akashi hubiese sido entrenado para eliminar todas las posibles amenazas.

Furihata no _debería_ haberse visto involucrado. O al menos, Kuroko debería haber _estado allí_ , a su lado, no viendo desde el banquillo.

Kuroko había hecho posible el encuentro. Kuroko había animado a Furihata a ir…

—Tío, puedo _sentir_ la culpa viniendo de ti. Yo también esta allí. Si tú tienes la culpa, yo también —dijo Kagami.

— _Fue_ mi culpa —Kuroko negó con la cabeza—, Kagami-kun. Furihata-san tiene razón; si algo le ocurre a Furihata-kun, será todo mi culpa.

—No, no lo _será_. Dios, siempre coges la responsabilidad por todo. ¡Para! Furi va a estar bien.

Kuroko deseaba poder creer eso.

Si Furihata estuviese con algún otro Milagro, Kuroko _podría_ haberlo creído. Pero Furihata estaba con Akashi.

Y Akashi no protegía a los humanos.

*

Por la noche, habló con Hinata Shouyou por teléfono.

—Mis padres y mis compañeros se están volviendo locos —gimoteó Hinata—. ¡No me dejan ir a _ningún sitio_ sin una carabina! Mis padres ni siquiera me dejan salir de _casa._

—Lo siento, Shouyou-kun —dijo Kuroko, estremeciéndose. Porque esta era algo más de lo que se sentía responsable, incluso si había sido la decisión de Hinata se «salir» él mismo y salvar a los otros Milagros en el Régimen Especial. Se sentiría mucho mejor si Hinata estuviese allí, en Tokio, con el resto de los Milagros. Los Milagros siempre trabajaban mejor como equipo, y no podía evitar pensar que Hinata estaría más seguro con _ellos_ en vez de en la prefectura de Miyagi.

Pero los otros Milagros tienen tutores, con una autoridad más relajada sobre a dónde iban y qué hacían en tiempos de crisis. Hinata Shouyou tenía _padres_ , y Kuroko creía entender que eso significaba que no era libre para dejarlo todo y unirse al resto de los Milagros.

—¿ _Crees_ que estamos en peligro? —preguntó Hinata.

—No lo sé —dudó Kuroko—. Es posible —si Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que Teiko todavía podía estar activo, Kuroko no estaba seguro de querer darle esa preocupación añadida.

—Kenma… mi amigo de Nekoma, ¿sabes? Kenma dice que Teiko todavía podía estar ahí fuera. Que ellos podrían ser los que atraparon a Akashi.

—Sí —Kuroko ahogó un suspiro—. Es posible.

Hinata se quedó callado. Orange tenía más razones que nadie para tenerle miedo a Teiko.

—Sea lo que sea, vais a ir a rescatarle, ¿verdad? ¿Tú y los otros?

—Esa es nuestra intención, sí —dijo Kuroko.

—Y tú me lo dirías, ¿verdad? Quiero ayudar.

—Shouyou-kun…

—También fue mi líder una vez —dijo Hinata a la defensiva.

—No —Kuroko suspiró entonces—, Shouyou-kun. Sin importar lo que ocurra, deberías quedarte con tus padres.

*

Había ido a visitar a Hinata una vez, a su casa en Miyagi. Hinata le había presentado a su familia con entusiasmo. Sus padres y la improbable niña pelirroja que era su hermana pequeña. Los padres de Hinata habían sido terriblemente educados y amables con Kuroko cuando los visitó, pero había una frialdad en sus ojos, una advertencia. Le culpaban por el hecho de que Hinata se hubiese puesto en peligro, tenían miedo de que se llevase a Hinata lejos de ellos. Lo comprendió al instante y respectaba sus sentimientos.

Kuroko no podía evitar preguntarse, desde que descubrió que Orange estaba vivo, cómo podía haber pasado por humano durante seis años. Especialmente considerando cuando el mundo descubrió a los otros Milagros. No podía imaginar como Hinata podía haber convencido a la gente que lo rodeaba de que solo era un chico normal.

Pero entonces Kuroko lo visitó en su casa, conoció a sus compañeros del Karasuno, vio un par de partidos de voleibol de entrenamiento, y entonces se dio cuenta.

Hinata no estaba _fingiendo_ ser humano. _Era_ humano.

Más tarde, comentó de forma casual:

—Es increíble que nadie te haya visto nunca usar tu poder durante todos estos años. Debes haber tenido mucha suerte —porque las habilidades de salto de Orange no eran precisamente sutiles.

Hinata tan solo le miró, confundido. Entonces se dio cuenta:

—¡Oh! Eso es porque no las usaba. Nunca. Más vale prevenir que curar, ¿verdad?

Kuroko no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, sorprendido y casi consternado.

—Pero _adoras_ saltar.

—Sí, pero —Hinata se encogió de hombros— adoro más a mi familia, ¿sabes? Y el voleibol. No iba a hacer nada que me hiciese perderlo.

Y Kuroko no podía ni imaginarlo. A Orange le había encantado usar su habilidad más que a nadie en Teiko. A Kuroko no siempre le _gustaban_ sus poderes, eran inconvenientes y manipulativos, y algunas veces le hacían sentirse muy solo. Pero no podía imaginase el _no_ usar sus habilidades. Sería como si alguien le pusiese una venda en los ojos y le dijese que no podía ver durante los próximos seis años, sabiendo muy bien que todavía tenía ojos y todavía podía ver.

Kuroko no sabía muy bien como decir la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo dejaste atrás? ¿Teiko? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de seguir adelante?

Porque Hinata simplemente _encajaba_ en este mundo sin esfuerzo. Tenía amigos, compañeros de equipo, una familia, e interactuaba con ellos como si fuese tan sencillo como respirar.

Hinata se puso muy serio antes la pregunta de Kuroko, un aura peligrosa rodeándole, y por un segundo, Kuroko pudo ver el soldado que Orange solía ser cuando Hinata respondió con suavidad:

—Ellos me mataron, Black. GM–O394 murió en Teiko. Así que nada de eso importa ya. Ahora soy Hinata Shouyou.

Kuroko se dio cuenta de que probablemente era verdad. Orange estaba muerto. Hinata no.

*

—Shouyou-kun, tenemos tres años más de entrenamiento y experiencia que tú, haciendo misiones. Y hemos tenido seis años de trabajo en equipo. Serías un elemento desconocido, y solo sería un problema para todos.

Lo que estaba diciendo era completamente cierto, y también representaba un poco lo que sentía. Los siete Milagros que escaparon juntos de Teiko habían estado trabajando como un grupo cohesivo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hacía seis años desde que Orange había estado en una misión con ellos, y ellos _no_ sabían cómo encajaría con ellos.

Pero Kuroko sabía que estaba siendo cruel de forma deliberada con sus palabras. Estaba diciendo «no te necesitamos», lo que no era verdad, para nada.

Pero de forma egoísta, no quería que Hinata se pusiese más en peligro. Hinata ya lo había arriesgado todo viniendo en su ayuda una vez. Tenía familia y amigos y una vida ajena a ser un Milagro. Había escapado la sombra de Teiko de forma más concienzuda que nadie. Kuroko no quería arrastras a Hinata a donde estaban.

En vez de eso, esperaba que algún día todos pudiesen encontrar su camino a donde _Hinata_ estaba. Esperaba que un día los Milagros pudiesen ser capaces de encajar en la sociedad de forma tan sencilla como Hinata lo hacía.

—Sí, supongo que tiene sentido —dijo Hinata, con más gracias que la que merecía la afirmación de Kuroko—. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿vale? Y si hay algo, _cualquier cosa_ que pueda hacer, no dude.

—Gracias, Shouyou-kun —dijo Kuroko. En este punto, tan solo deseaba que hubiese algo que _él_ pudiese hacer.

*

Al día siguiente, Rakuzan apareció en el entrenamiento.

—Oh, joder —murmuró Hyuuga cuando los titulares de Rakuzan entraron en el gimnasio, Entonces, más fuerte, dijo—. Mira, si venís a gritarle a Kuroko, vais a tener que pasar por encima de nosotros primero.

—¡No estamos aquí para gritarle, Junpei-chan! —dijo Reo, ofendida—. ¡Solo queremos _hablar_ con él!

—Bueno, ¡pues hablar tampoco! ¡Y deja de llamarme Junpei-chan!

—¡Necesitamos un PLAN! —explotó Nebuya—. Vamos a recuperar a Akashi, ¡y necesitamos trabajar en los detalles sobre cómo hacer eso!

—¿ _Plan_? —exclamó Izuki—. ¿Qué esperas hacer exactamente? ¿Abrirte paso a disparos a través de Europa como una cuarta entrega de la película _Venganza_?

—¡Sí! ¡Exacto! ¡Hagamos un Liam Neesan con esta mierda! —gritó Hayama.

—No, no, oh, Dios mío, no —dijo Izuki, el horror surgió al darse cuenta lo serios que los Reyes sin Corona eran sobre esto.

—¡Sei-chan está por ahí en algún lugar! ¡Podría estar herido! Es nuestro _amigo_ —dijo Reo. Kuroko se sorprendió.

—Akashi-kun… —pero entonces se detuvo.

El equipo de Rakuzan lo miró.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Hayama con calma—. Sabemos que Akashi no nos considera sus amigos. Pero él es _nuestro_ amigo, ¿vale? Y tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿ _Podemos_ hacer esto al estilo de Liam Neesan? —preguntó Kawahara, alegrándose con la idea.

—No. Dios. ¿De dónde íbamos a sacar siquiera las armas?

Alguien tocó el hombro de Kuroko y este miró hacia arriba para ver a Mayuzumi de pie a su lado.

—Van a discutir de forma estúpida durante horas —dijo Mayuzumi con calma—. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a algún lugar?

Kuroko miró hacia donde los dos equipos estaban debatiendo en voz alta y muy serios los méritos de causar destrozos por todo Japón y asintió.

—Sí, claro.

Las dos sombras se deslizaron fuera del gimnasio sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

*

Terminaron en el techo porque no querían que los escuchasen, y Kuroko quería ver si alguien se acercaba.

—Mayuzumi-san, de verdad que no sé donde está Akashi-kun —empezó Kuroko—. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para encontrarlo, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé —dijo Mayuzumi—. La verdad, ni siquiera estoy tan preocupado. Akashi es probablemente el chico más capaz que conozco. Creo que probablemente podría escapar de cualquier situación,

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar? —preguntó Kuroko, confundido.

Parecía como si Mayuzumi estuviese preguntándose eso a sí mismo. Claramente había algo que _quería_ decir; solo que no sabía cómo decirlo. Kuroko esperó, porque le interesaba.

—Tengo una teoría —empezó finalmente Mayuzumi—. Que tú eres la única persona respecto a la que Akashi se ha sentido alguna vez inferior.

Y Kuroko se sorprendió, porque esto no era lo que esperaba que dijese Mayuzumi, pero no dejó que se mostrase su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué le derrotamos en la Winter Cup?

—No. Antes que eso. Se acercó a mí porque le recordaba a _ti_ , lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo he supuesto —dijo Kuroko dudoso.

—Quería que aprendiese tu estilo de baloncesto. No quería hacer eso. Quiero decir, es una manera bastante patética de jugar. Tenía demasiado orgullo como para dedicar mi baloncesto a otras personas.

Ya que Kuroko creía que _era_ bastante cruel por parte de Akashi intentar convertir a Mayuzumi en un reemplazo de Kuroko, dejó pasar el insulto.

—Lo que estoy intentado decir es que, tú fuiste la única persona que Akashi _intentó_ reemplazar. La persona que pensó que era necesaria para la victoria. Ni siquiera creo que _él_ se de cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso de forma inconsciente. Era como si estuviese diciendo que no creía poder ganar a no ser que te tuviese a ti.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa forma —dijo Kuroko, frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que me das mucha importancia en las creencias de Akashi-kun.

—No lo hago —contestó Mayuzumi—. Mira, Akashi no habla sobre si mismo, _nunca_ , pero tuvo que suponerlo, y apostaría muchísimo dinero a que _tú_ fuiste el responsable del escape de Teiko. ¿Tengo razón?

Kuroko no respondió pero estaba muy impresionado. A los otros les habían contado la implicación de Kagami. Al menos, Kagami le había dicho que los Milagros les habían dicho a sus novios sobre el plan de Kuroko. Estaba impresionado, pero no del todo sorprendido de que Mayuzumi se hubiese dado cuenta él solo.

—Eso creía —dijo Mayuzumi después de que Kuroko siguiese sin decir nada.

—No sé que tiene que ver eso con nada —dijo Kuroko, casi disculpándose.

—Estoy intentando explicar porque hemos venido a _ti_ , en vez de a los otros Milagros. De verdad que queremos ayudar a Akashi, y creo que tú eres el único que puede decirnos cómo.

Kuroko desearía que la gente dejase de sobrevalorar sus habilidades.

—Si hubiese algo que pudiese haber hecho por Akashi-kun, ya lo hubiese hecho.

—Sí, supongo —los hombros de Mayuzumi cayeron ligeramente.

Kuroko dudó, y entonces se atrevió:

—Estoy un poco sorprendido de que a Mayuzumi-san y los otros les importe tanto.

—Crees que somos imbéciles, ¿no? —dijo Mayuzumi enfadado.

Kuroko se dio cuenta de su error e intentó retroceder:

—Para nada. Solo sé que Akashi-kun puede ser… difícil de tratar. Especialmente para los humanos. Nunca ha sido… discreto… respecto a como se siente ante los humanos normales.

—Ah —Mayuzumi dijo ante la explicación, su enfado disipándose. En vez de eso miró a Kuroko con atención—. Era el líder de los Milagros, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Kuroko con cuidado—. Ese era su papel —era para lo que estaba _diseñado_ , pero Kuroko no podía decir eso.

—¿Qué opinas de él, como líder?

Kuroko se detuvo, intentando analizar la pregunta. La verdad, había pensado mucho sobre esa pregunta desde hacia años. Akashi estaba diseñado para mandar, y lo hacía de forma tan natural como respirar. Y si le preguntaban, Kuroko diría sin duda que Akashi era un _buen_ líder, un _gran_ líder. No había forma de que pudiese ser otra cosa que un gran líder.

Pero Kuroko se había dado cuenta de que había más de un tipo de líder, y considerándolo todo, le gustaba más el estilo de Hyuuga. El tipo que tiraba de su equipo _con_ ellos, en vez de sobre ellos.

Eso no cambiaba que Akashi era bueno a su manera.

—Creo que Akashi-kun es el tipo de líder que poca gente puede llegar a ser —explicó Kuroko con calma—. Toma decisiones muy difíciles por el bien de todos. Carga con la responsabilidad como debería un líder. Hace sacrificios y algunas veces sus ordenes son difíciles de soportar, pero siempre, siempre, basa sus órdenes en lo que cree que es mejor para logar la victoria.

—Cuando dices eso, parece como que lo desapruebas —dijo Mayuzumi pasivamente.

—Esa no es mi intención. Admiro mucho a Akashi-kun. Yo nunca podría liderar. No podría llevar la carga.

—«Pesada es la cabeza que lleva la corona» —citó Mayuzumi. Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

No le sorprendió a Kuroko que Akashi fuese el único que no había encontrado un novio humano. Incluso si _no_ odiase a los humanos, los otros (Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara) habían encontrado un _compañero_ , y Akashi nunca podría emparejarse con nadie, porque eso significaría que confiaba en alguien. Y no formaba parte de la naturaleza de Akashi confiar en nadie.

Mayuzumi no dijo nada justo en ese momento. Cuando empezó a hablar, miró fuera a la escuela bajo ellos, y no a Kuroko.

—Solía haber un exhibicionista que abordaba a chicas cuando iban a la escuela. Cambiaba su ruta y era impredecible cuando iba a aparecer, así que la policía no podía, o no quería, hacer nada para detenerle. Un montón de chicas se sentían inseguras cuando iban a la escuela. Así que Akashi le rastreó y le Ordenó que fuese a la comisaría más cercana y se exhibiera a los policías allí. El tipo nunca volvió.

—Ya veo —dijo Kuroko.

—Conozco a una chica. Una amiga mía, supongo, de la infancia. Su exnovio la estaba acosando y todos le decían que no pasaba nada. Le decían cosas como que debería sentirse halagada, o que lo ignorase, o que debería volver con él ya que estaba claro que la quería mucho. Pero estaba aterrorizada y quería dejar de venir a la escuela. Akashi tuvo una conversación con el chico y nunca la molestó otra vez. Y estaba este chico de segundo año. Sus compañeros y los chicos de tercer año lo acosaban todos los días hasta que Akashi le puso punto final. Ese tipo probablemente nunca se había sentido seguro en su vida hasta que Akashi vino a la escuela. _Rakuzan_ nunca había sido tan segura como lo es ahora.

—Se supone que Akashi-kun no puede usar sus poderes en sus compañeros —dijo Kuroko con sequedad.

—Eso —soltó Mayuzumi— nunca le ha molestado. Mira, estoy intentando hablarte del Akashi que _nosotros_ conocemos. _Es_ un rey, creo. Pero es el tipo de rey que todos los reyes _deberían_ ser. El tipo que _protege_ a sus súbditos con su papel, en vez de subyugarlos. Y podríamos debatir los pros y los contras de la democracia contra la monarquía durante todo el día, pero cuando se trata de la realidad, hay un montón de personas que se sentían muchísimo más seguras yendo a la escuela porque Akashi estaba allí. Rakuzan es probablemente la única escuela que ni se sorprendió por el hecho de que Akashi fuese un asesino entrenado, ni se molestó por esta información. De hecho, un grupo grande de personas se sienten mejor por el hecho de que Akashi es un hijo de puta terrorífico que mataría para proteger lo que es suyo.

Kuroko estaba completamente sorprendido con lo que Mayuzumi estaba intentado decir. Era verdad, también. De todas las escuelas que habían ido a apoyar a sus Milagros en el Régimen Especial, Rakuzan había sido la mayor en número por mucho.

Kuroko a menudo debatía con los demás sobre si era mejor para los humanos quererlos o tenerles miedo. Todavía creía, y creía que el Régimen Especial lo probaba, que era mejor ser querido.

Pero quizás no era tan simple como eso. Quizás se podía ser querido _y_ temido, o querido porque se era temido.

—Ya veo —dijo Kuroko de nuevo—. Gracias por decirme esto, Mayuzumi-san. Me ha dado mucho sobre lo que pensar.

—Lo necesitamos, ¿vale? _Rakuzan_ le necesita. Si hay algo que podamos hacer, dímelo —dijo Mayuzumi, mirando a Kuroko finalmente.

—Lo haré —prometió Kuroko, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no había nada que pudiesen hacer—. Pero de verdad que no puedo ayudar a nadie todavía. No seré capaz de actuar hasta que tenga más información sobre la situación.

Mayuzumi buscó en la cara de Kuroko y asintió al ver lo que había allí.

—Bien. Sé inteligente respecto a ello. Eso es mucho mejor que repetir _Venganza_ por todo Japón.

*

Momoi miró la pantalla de su ordenador y quiso llorar, un poco.

Siempre había sido de esa clase de personas que lloraba con facilidad. Lloraba cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba triste, cuando discutía con Aomine, cuando veía películas, cuando leía libros. Sabía que la gente la desestimaba cuando lloraba, porque no se podía tomar en serio a la gente que lloraba. Eso era, en parte, la razón _por la que_ lloraba tanto. Le divertía que la subestimaran.

(La verdad, también sabía que lloraba porque hacía mucho tiempo, no se le estaba permitido. Se suponía que las Pink Twos eran _lógicas_ , no emocionales. Se suponía que nadie lloraba en Teiko. Momoi Satsuki lloraba porque GM–P256 no podía.)

No lloró ahora, a pesar del hecho de que quería hacerlo. No lloró, porque tenía una dura decisión que tomar, y era una decisión que 256 tenía que hacer, no Momoi Satsuki. La chica que solía llamarse Pink tenía que decidir si debería o no salvar a su amigo.

Le había encontrado. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, eso nunca estaba en duda. Y si se lo decía a los otros, intentarían ir a salvarlo.

Pero este no era un oponente contar el que pudiesen _ganar_ , nunca habían ganado contra Teiko. Escapar fue su única victoria (e incluso _esa_ victoria parecía un tanto efímera ahora). Si intentaban salvar a Red (y era más fácil pensar en él como Red en esta situación, y no como Akashi Seijuurou) probablemente seguirían el plan de Teiko. Podrían matarlos, o encerrarles de nuevo, y todo sería _su culpa._

Pink no tenía más elección que mandar a los otros a la batalla después de darles su investigación. Pero _ella_ tenía elección ahora. Podía sacrificar a Red para salvar a los demás. Y _odiaba_ que tuviese ese pensamiento, odiaba que lo estuviese pensando de verdad, pero alguien tenía que tomar las decisiones difíciles en esta situación.

Red sería el primero en decir: _reduce las pérdidas_. Red no arriesgaría a todos para salvar a uno.

 _Black lo haría_. El pensamiento le hizo estremecerse. Kuroko lo haría.

(¿Y _quién_ quieres ser? Se preguntó a si misma. ¿Quieres ser Pink o quiere ser Momoi Satsuki?)

—Satsuki.

La voz de Aomine alcanzó sus pensamientos y la empujó de nuevo a la realidad. Le vio apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Apretó sus puños. No lloró.

—Podrías morir. Todos podríais morir.

Aomine no lo negó. Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y no le miró cuando dijo:

—Sabes, Satsuki, siempre nos hemos sentido seguros. Cada vez que teníamos que ir Fuera y cumplir nuestras misiones. Nunca pensé que no volveríamos de nuevo. Porque te teníamos a ti. Siempre tenía un plan para que volviéramos.

Hundió su cara en sus manos, y finalmente empezó a llorar. Él se puso a su lado, pero no se movió para tocarla. Aomine nunca sabía del todo la mejor manera de acercarse a una mujer llorando, además de estar allí; de esa manera silenciosa y rara, dejándole saber que estaba allí para ella, y que siempre estaría allí.

Después de un largo tiempo ella aspiró, se sonó la nariz de forma ruidosa con su pañuelo, y entonces se compuso a sí misma.

—Sé dónde está.

Aomine le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y dejó su mano allí.

—OK. Entonces traigámoslo a casa.

*

Kise miró a su móvil.

_Peores miedos confirmados. Misión opcional._

El mensaje mencionaba un lugar de encuentro y una hora. Después de un par de segundos, un mensaje privado de Momoi apareció:

_Nadie te culparía, Kichan._

Peores miedos confirmados: Teiko tenía a Akashi. Misión opcional: esto iba a ser peligroso y no tienes que venir.

Nadie te culparía.

Momoi esperaba que lo rechazase y _Dios_ , desearía que no tuviese razón. Desearía que fuese fácil, que pudiese declarar con orgullo: «¡Por supuesto que voy a salvar a Akashicchi!»

Y _quería_ , de verdad que quería. Este último año le había enseñado un montón de cosas sobre el trabajo en equipo y el lugar al que pertenecía. Podía declarar con orgullo: «Soy Kise de Kaijo», y sabía que allí era donde iba a ser más feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo, pensó sobre su antiguo equipo, su primer equipo, y siempre _les_ valoraría también, incluso si se alegra de que ya no estuviesen juntos. Incluso aunque se alegrase de no ser GM–Y626 más, aunque se alegrase de dejar a Yellow atrás, no negaría que esa parte de él existió.

Sentía que se lo debía, no solo a Akashi, pero a _sí mismo_ , a Yellow, el hacer esto.

Porque nunca pudo desafiar a Teiko. Porque corrió cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y esa fue la cosa más valiente que había hecho nunca. Pero sentía que tenía que probar, de una vez por todas, que ya no era 626, que era Kise Ryouta. Y Kise Ryouta nunca huía de una pelea.

Pero _Kasamatsu._

Kise agarró su teléfono. Kasamatsu Yukio era sin duda la mejor cosa que le había pasado. Incluso ahora, meses después, todavía no podía creer que Kasamatsu le quisiera. Cada día con Kasamatsu era una recompensa por todo su sufrimiento previo.

Pero salvar a Akashi, ir en contra de Teiko, no había forma que pudiese hacer eso sin volver a ser 626 de nuevo. Y podía sobrevivir, pero ¿y si perdía a Kasamatsu? ¿Y si se volvía un monstruo de nuevo y Kasamatsu no podía amarle más?

Preferiría volver a estar encerrado en Teiko. Preferiría morir. Preferiría…

—¿Kise? ¿Qué ocurre? —Kasamatsu entró en su dormitorio frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Todavía no hay noticias sobre Akashi?

Kise soltó un suspiro. Cuando miró hacia arriba, sonrió.

—Momoicchi lo ha encontrado, Senpai.

—¡Eso es genial! Vamos…

—Está en Teiko. Un _nuevo_ Teiko.

Kasamatsu se quedó en silencio. Procesó la información con rapidez.

—Estáis pensando en hacer una misión de rescate.

Kise asintió. Kasamatsu bufó.

—Kise, ya hemos _pasado_ por esto. No siempre tenéis que hacerlo todo solos. Esta vez, es distinto a Jabberwocky y Haizaki, la policía puede ayudar. Las FAJ pueden ayudar. Teiko se ha llevado a un chico normal, la ley está de nuestro lado esta vez.

—No es en Japón —dijo Kise, lo que detuvo la charla de Kasamatsu—. _Lo_ he pensado, Senpai. Pero al parecer es una isla remota cerca de Hawaii. Japón no tiene autoridad, no estoy seguro de quien la tiene. Incluso si intentásemos meter a las autoridades internacionales en esto, quizás sea muy tarde. La mejor oportunidad que tenemos de salvar a Akashiichi y al chico de primer año de Seirin es si _nosotros_ vamos, los Milagros, en una misión de rescate discreta.

Kasamatsu reflexionó sobre esto.

—Podéis estar yendo directos a una trampa.

—Sí —dijo Kise—. Lo sabemos. Pero tenemos a Momoicchi de nuestro lado, y es más lista que los tipos de Teiko. Nos llevará y con sacará sin problema.

—Muy bien —Kasamatsu asintió—. Vuelve a salvo, o te patearé el trasero, ¿entendido?

Kise parpadeó, no estaba muy seguro de haber oído bien.

—¿Senpai?

—Aunque si es en una isla privada, ¿cómo vais a llegar allí? —reflexionó Kasamatsu.

—Momoicchi pensará en algo —obvió Kise—. Pero… Senpai, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?

—¿Sí? —dijo Kasamatsu, frunciendo el ceño—. Una pequeña misión de rescate tiene sentido. Vosotros estáis entrenados. Si es internacional tienes razón, las FAJ no tiene jurisdicción. Creo que probablemente hay espacio para maniobras legales, especialmente considerando el secuestro de un menor, pero llevaría demasiado tiempo. Y nadie conoce Teiko mejor que vosotros de todas formas, así que seréis capaces de manejarlo mejor.

—Pero… —Kise tuvo dificultades con su respuesta, porque estaba seguro de que Kasamatsu no lo estaba entendiendo—. Pero probablemente voy a tener que pelear. Y no quiero que pienses… quiero decir, la última vez…

Kasamatsu siguió con el ceño fruncido y entonces lo comprendió. Golpeó a Kise ligeramente en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! OK, vamos a dejar una cosa clara ahora mismo. A lo que me opuse la _última vez_ fue tu disposición para cazar a alguien y _asesinarlo_ a sangre fría…

—Algunas personas se merecen ser cazadas y asesinadas —murmuró Kise.

—… _No_ al hecho de que quisieses mantenernos a salvo. Mira, soy el hijo de un soldado, ¿vale? Sé que algunas veces se tienen que tomar vidas para proteger a otros —cogió la cara de Kise y le miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—¿Asesinato mal, misión de rescate guay? —supuso Kise. Todavía no estaba seguro de _saber_ la diferencia, pero a Kasamatsu le importaba.

—Exacto —Kasamatsu le dio un breve beso en los labios a Kise—. Vuelve sano y salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no hagas nada estúpido.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Kise, rodeando la cintura de Kasamatsu con sus brazos.

Ahora que sabía que Kasamatsu no iba a odiarle, no había nada en este planeta que pudiese impedirle regresar a él.

*

Midorima tomó su decisión con facilidad y sin ninguna duda.

Tuvo una cena temprana con el Dr. Kishitani y Naoko. No dijo mucho, pero eso no era inusual. Naoko estuvo hablando sobre cada minuto de su día, e incluso aunque jamás lo admitiría, a Midorima le gustaba escucharle hablar con tal detalle. Naoko es normal de forma tan maravillosa y le daba una imagen clara de cómo habría sido una infancia normal.

—Me voy a la casa de Takao —anunció tras la cena—. Vamos a estudiar juntos. ¿Hay algún problema si me quedo a dormir?

El Dr. Kishitani levantó una ceja.

—No, ningún problema —remarcó de forma casual.

Midorima se ajustó las gafas e intentó no sonrojarse. No estaba del todo seguro _cómo_ el Dr. Kishitani había averiguado que estaba saliendo con Takao, pero su padre adoptivo le había dado hacía poco una charla muy detallada y clínica sobre el sexo seguro homosexual de la que hasta ese día Midorima todavía no se había recuperado.

—Solo vamos a estudiar —insistió Midorima.

Había tanto que Midorima deseaba _poder_ decirle a este hombre. Sabía los peligros que había, sabía que podría no volver a verle otra vez. Y quería decir «gracias», ( _gracias por darme un nombre, gracias por darme una familia, gracias por quererme_ ); pero si decía algo, entonces el doctor podría sospechar que algo iba mal.

Así que no dijo nada. Le dio una palmadita a Naoko en la cabeza y soltó un casual «buenas noches» a los dos y se fue a casa de Takao.

Mañana, Takao les dirá donde había ido. Porque probablemente no había ninguna posibilidad de que esto terminase en un día y se sentía como un cobarde, dándole esa tarea a Takao, pero era la única forma en la que se podía marchar.

Le contó todo a Takao. Incluso le pidió con educación a Takao que se lo explicase todo a los Kishitanis más tarde.

Takao solo le escuchó silencioso. Cuando Midorima acabó de hablar, las manos de Takao estaban temblando.

—Shin-chan, ¿no puedo _ayudar_? —gritó Takao—. ¿No te demostré la última vez que _podía_ ayudar?

—No con esto —le cortó Midorima—. Esto… tú no estás entrenado, para lo que vamos a tener que hacer. Y… _yo estaré_ mejor, si sé que estás a salvo. Por favor, Takao. Prométeme que no tomarás riesgos innecesarios. Solo… te necesito aquí. Para cuando vuelva.

—Prométeme que _vas_ a volver —dijo Takao con agudeza.

—Lo prometo.

—Dios —Takao miró hacia otro lado—. Me siento como una novia de guerra, o algo así.

Todavía era un milagro que Takao estuviese allí, que quisiera estar al lado de Midorima. GM–7283 no eran agradables, no estaban hechos para que le gustasen a la gente, y no estaba diseñado para conectar con otros. Se había creado en soledad y con el conocimiento de que si no era un Éxito sin duda era reemplazable.

Takao le quería. _A él_ , no a ningún otro Green Seven.

—Es solo… no puedo creer que tengas que volver allí —dijo Takao.

Y Takao sabía, quizás mejor que nadie aparte de su Generación, lo aterrorizado que Midorima estaba de Teiko. Takao le había conocido cuando estaba llorando bajo una mesa. Sabía lo asustado que debía de estar Midorima.

—Por eso tengo que ir —dijo Midorima—. No quiero seguir asustado.

—¿Tienes tu objeto de la suerte? —le pregunto Takao, tratando de sonreír.

Takao era la persona más valiente que Midorima conocía. Más valiente que Kuroko, incluso. Midorima se acercó y besó a Takao con suavidad en los labios, algo que sorprendió a Takao porque incluso ahora Midorima dudaba en inicial contacto físico.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Midorima, después se alejó—. Para que me de suerte.

*

Murasakibara odiaba la frase _Misión Opcional_ porque si las misiones fuesen _opcionales_ nunca iría a ninguna.

Había visto los papeles que describían su propio diseño. Sabía el duro proceso que los científicos habían pasado para diseñarle y sabía sus propias limitaciones. Los Purple Nines estaban hechos para la fuerza bruta, para el trabajo duro. Estaban hechos para ser soldados que obedecían. GM–P989 no estaba diseñado para un pensamiento complejo, sino más bien para seguir instrucciones.

 Purple se metía en problemas porque era más desobedientes que los otros P-Nines. Pero eso era porque no le gustaba hacer cosas, la mayoría de los días, no por algún desafío natural. Muchas veces, era más fácil simplemente hacer lo que Red le decía. Red era más poderoso que él, y hacía decisiones complejas, y obedecerle era natural.

Incluso ahora, obedecer a Akashi era más fácil. Pero Akashi no estaba allí para darle órdenes y considerándolo todo, rescatarle iba a ser un montón de trabajo que preferiría no hacer.

Quería estar allí, con Himuro y sus aperitivos, cálido, alimentado y feliz. Y si tenía que salvar a Akashi, quería que alguien le _dijera_ que tenía que salvar a Akashi, porque entonces sabría si era lo correcto.

—Murochin —dijo, como último recurso ya que Akashi no podía decirle que hacer—. ¿Debería salvar a Akachin?

Himuro apartó la vista de su libro. Himuro no necesitaba muchas explicaciones, y esa era una de las razones por las que a Murasakibara le gustaba tanto. Himuro pensó en silencio sobre la pregunta de Murasakibara.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No lo sé —dijo Murasakibara de mal humor. Si _supiese_ eso, no estaría preguntando.

—Si Teiko se cogiese a _ti_ , me gustaría que los otros te salvasen —dijo Himuro, sonriendo—. Por supuesto, también _haría_ todo lo que pudiese para traerte a casa.

—Crees que debería ir —Murasakibara suspiró.

—No, Atsushi —dijo Himuro con calma—. Creo que deberías decidir por ti mismo.

Murasakibara le miró con ira y se preguntó por qué había pensado que Himuro era una buena persona para preguntarle en primer lugar.

—Pero —añadió Himuro— tampoco creo que hayas sido nunca honesto con lo que de verdad quieres hacer o no. Así que sí. Ve a salvar a Akashi. No porque _yo_ quiero, pero porque creo que _tú_ quieres.

Murasakibara se quejó un poco, porque eso es mucho más complicado de lo que le gustaría, pero le parecía bien. Se levantó y se echó encima de Himuro.

—¿Atsushi?

—Quiero hacer el amor ahora, Murochin. Y después quiero comer un montón de maibu —dictaminó Murasakibara—. Y entonces iré a salvar a Akachin.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Si insistes —dijo Himuro afable.

*

Kuroko apoyó su cabeza sobre Kagami, con los brazos de Kagami a su alrededor. Dormían así, la mayoría de las noches. La temperatura corporal de Kagami siempre era cálida, como un horno, y ya que Kuroko siempre tenía frío, esto era estupendo para él.

Kuroko pensó sobre su futuro. El futuro que él y Kagami habían discutido. Se iban a mudar a América y a casarse. Kagami sería un jugador profesional de baloncesto. Kuroko todavía no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer en su futuro, pero le gustaría trabajar con niños. Adoptarían al final. Kuroko pensaba que incluso si era compatible biológicamente para dar a luz al niño de Kagami, todavía querría adoptar. Al ser un niño perdido él mismo parecía natural querer adoptar tantos niños como podía y darles un hogar. Kagami cocinaría y Kuroko limpiaría y tendrían una docena de mascotas y sería precioso. Todo lo doloroso que le había ocurrido a GM–B452 merecería la pena, si todo llevaba a Kuroko a conocer a Kagami.

Quería ese futuro. Lo quería tanto.

—Desearía poder ir contigo —dijo Kagami en el pelo de Kuroko.

—Lo sé.

—Podría ser útil. Soy duro.

—Lo sé —dijo de nuevo Kuroko. Y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar a Kagami—. Esta vez, y nunca más. Si hacemos esto bien, nunca tendremos que preocuparnos de Teiko otra vez.

A Kagami le costaba. Había tomado horas de explicación tranquila para hacerle entender porque no podía ir con ellos, y todavía no le gustaba.

—Solo… sobrevive, ¿vale? Sea lo que sea, no dejes que te maten. Si te cogen otra vez, _te encontraré_ , ¿entiendes? No importa cómo, te encontraré. Solo no mueras.

Kuroko movió su cabeza para descansarla de nuevo sobre el pecho de Kagami, escuchando el corazón de Kagami. Estaba bastante seguro de que si Teiko le cogía era lo mismo que una sentencia de muerte.

Pero eso no importaba.

—Viviré, Kagami-kun. Volveré contigo. No importa cómo.

*

Se reunieron en un aeropuerto privado, tal y como dijo Momoi. Nadie se sorprendió de que todos estuviesen allí.

—¿Vamos a robar un jet? —preguntó Kise.

—Tomar prestado. He hackeado la base de datos para que parezca legal. Nadie pensará nada raro cuando lo cojamos —Momoi le dijo a Kise un grueso manual—. Léelo por encima. Tienes tres minutos para aprender cómo volar un jet.

—Guay. ¡Siempre he querido ser piloto! —dijo Kise con alegría.

Momoi miró a Kuroko preguntando y él negó con la cabeza. Había discutido, la noche anterior, si deberían involucrar a Hinata Shouyou en la misión de rescate, y Kuroko había discutido en contra. Hinata ya había sacrificado mucho.

Kuroko miró a sus amigos, sus hermanos y hermana de Teiko, y pensó en como siempre serán parte de él. La verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podían funcionar como un equipo de nuevo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían trabajado como una unidad cohesiva, y todos habían encontrado su lugar en otro sitio. Seirin era el equipo de Kuroko ahora, Seirin era donde Kuroko encajaba. No podía evitar sentir que si iba a llevar a cabo una misión de vida o muerte con alguien, se sentiría mucho mejor trabajando con sus compañeros de Seirin más que con nadie más en el mundo.

Pero entonces había días cuando pensaba que nunca conocería tan bien a nadie como conocía a esa gente enfrente de él, esta gente que compartía su pasado y su dolor, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba ahora.

—Vamos a salvar a Akashi-kun y Furihata-kun —dijo Kuroko, recordando a los otros que alguien más aparte de su antiguo líder necesitaba un rescate.

—Lo explicaré todo en el avión —dijo Momoi, cambiando de nuevo a su modo «analista»—. Y será mejor que todos prestéis atención porque no podemos permitirnos un fallo esta vez.

Así que no hagáis nada estúpido, estaba implícito.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Esta serie tiene ahora un increíble doujinshi!! Por favor echádle un vistazo a este [arte maravilloso](http://nostacholy.tumblr.com/post/141095384055/designation-miracle) de Nostacholy porque me estoy muriendo. Creo que de verdad captura el mal rollo de Teiko a la perfección.  
> También estrellas doradas especiales para aquellos que reconocieron las apariciones sorpresa de otros animes de deporte en este capítulo =P

Furihata nunca hubiese pensado en que hubiese un día donde se sentiría _más seguro_ con la presencia de Akashi, pero una vez que se llevaron a Akashi el terror desesperado de Furihata regresó con todas sus fuerzas y deseó que el otro chico volviese.

Parte de él todavía no podía creer que aquello fuese _real_ , que esto estaba pasando, y no alguna extraña pesadilla que su subconsciente había inventado para atormentarle. _Sabía_ que se secuestraba a gente en la vida real, pero jamás habría pensado que algo así le podía ocurrir a _él_.

Pasó la primera noche dando vueltas en la cama y moviéndose. Estaba demasiado destrozado por la ansiedad para conseguir algo de descanso. Debió de quedarse dormido en algún punto, porque se despertó al sonido de la puerta de cristal deslizándose y saltó de la cama, esperando que Akashi hubiese vuelto.

En vez de eso, el hombre que habían conocido cuando les trajeron allí estaba en la puerta, flanqueado por dos guardias armados.

Furihata nunca había tenido tanto miedo de ver a un humano normal.

—Furihata-kun, ¿has dormido bien?

—No —dijo Furihata huraño. Estaba un poco sorprendido y consternado por su propia insolencia, pero _la verdad_ estaba muy disgustada con este hombre.

—Eso está muy mal. _Siento_ todos estos problemas, Furihata-kun. Debes de tener hambre, por favor, sígueme, y podemos conseguirte algo de desayunar.

Furihata _tenía_ hambre; no había comido nada desde la barrita de proteínas que los guardias le habían ofrecido la última noche cuando también le habían dado ropa nueva. (¿Por qué, pensó Furihata en ese momento, llevaban tanto los guardias como los mercenarios barritas de proteínas? ¿Era una especie de estándar para los hombres con armas?). No _quería_ obedecer a este hombre, pero la verdad es que no tenía otra opción que seguirle dócilmente.

Todavía estaba temblando. Las celdas de cristal ahora estaban vacías y Furihata se preguntó dónde estaban los prisioneros (y, dada su situación, no puede pensar que los experimentos son otra cosa más que _prisioneros_ ) durante el día. Mientras seguía obediente no pudo evitar pensar que si su hermano estuviese en esa situación, sería mucho más valiente. Kyo estaría planeando algo, tomaría nota de sus alrededores y haría un plan. Kyo caminaría con seguridad, y probablemente insultaría al científico, porque sería lo suficientemente valiente como para desafiarle.

Kagami probablemente también lo haría; ese chico no le tenía miedo a nadie. Izuki mantendría la cabeza fría y planearía su escapada. Hyuuga quizás atacaría a los guardias. Kuroko sería inteligente, igual que Riko. Furihata pensó en todos sus compañeros y como serían mucho más capaces en esta situación que él.

El hombre le guio hacia una oficina privada y le indicó a Furihata que se sentase. Les dijo a los guardias que se marchasen porque:

—Solo vamos a hablar, y Furihata-kun no me causará ningún problema, ¿a qué no?

Y Furihata no pude nada más que asentir porque se conocía demasiado bien. No iba a causar ningún problema.

Furihata se sentó donde el hombre le dijo, en un gastado sillón que tenía el asiento bajo. El cojín estaba puesto de tal forma que Furihata no tenía otra elección que mirar hacia arriba al hombre cuando tomó asiento en su (normal) silla. El hombre le dio a Furihata un bagel y una botella de agua.

—Lo siento, esa es la única comida que tengo en mi oficina. Empezando con la comida puedes comer en el comedor con los Proyectos, pero puedes que estés en desventaja.

La idea le aterrorizaba, naturalmente. Pero eso no era nada nuevo.

—Umm… —dijo Furihata, cogiendo el bagel con extrañeza—. ¿Dónde está Akashi?

—¿Te refieres a 0102? —el hombre ladeó la cabeza.

Furihata agitó la cabeza asintiendo.

—No tienes que preocuparte por él en este momento. Pero me alegra que saques el tema. Debo decir, que estoy perplejo ante la naturaleza de vuestra relación.

Furihata se sonrojó y no miró al hombre. Esperaba que el hombre asumiera que era tímido.

(La vergüenza es real. Akashi le había besado. Repetidamente. Él había besado a Akashi. Se habían liado sin dudar. Y ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, Dios, _no_ era el momento de pensar en eso, pero Furihata acababa de tener su primer beso y estaba flipando un poco por ese hecho.)

—Para empezar, ¿cómo os conocisteis? Tú vives en Tokio y 0102 vive en Kioto.

—La Winter Cup —soltó Furihata.

—Ah, sí. Baloncesto —Furihata podía _sentir_ los ojos del hombre estudiándole. Se sentía diseccionado antes esa mirada—. No me gusta curiosear, Furihata-kun. Pero desde el punto de vista científico, debes entender, vuestra relación es fascinante. No te importa que te haga unas preguntas, ¿verdad?

—N-no —dijo Furihata, porque no era como si pudiese _no estar de acuerdo_ en esta situación. Y en cualquier caso, estaba bastante seguro de que había leído en algún lado que era bueno cooperar con secuestradores. O quizás fuesen ladrones de bancos. (Furihata lamentaba ahora que nunca estuviese interesado en ver películas de crimen.)

—Gracias —sonrió el hombre—. Sabía que sería del tipo cooperativo. Pareces un buen chico. Ahora, ¿cómo dirías que captaste la atención de 0102?

—Yo… no lo sé —dijo Furihata, pensando que era lo mejor pegarse todo lo posible a la verdad.

—Te he buscado, Furihata-kun. Pareces un joven muy normal. Digo eso como un cumplido —dijo, cuando Furihata dio un respingo—. Solo estoy intentando comprender porque 0102 te escogería a _ti_ , incluso sobre la gente de su propia escuela.

—Yo… de verdad que no lo sé —dijo Furihata otra vez, sintiéndose desesperado. Akashi no había dejado ninguna instrucción sobre su mentira. No sabía que se suponía que tenía que decir.

—Muy bien. Centrémonos en ti, por el momento. ¿No te molesta que no sea humano?

—¡No! —dijo Furihata indignado. Sobre todo estaba pensando en Kuroko cuando respondió de forma automática, pero también en el chico que le había besado (¡besado!) la otra noche—. ¡Es humano! ¡Todos lo son!

—Te aseguro —el hombre levantó una ceja— que no lo son. Y yo lo sé; ayudé a diseñarlos. Supongo que sería un error fácil para la gente desentendida. ¿Te sientes atraído hacia él?

Furihata se sonrojó.

—Bueno… bueno… —ni siquiera podía terminar esa frase.

Antes de que Akashi empezase a besarle, le hubiese costado mentir sobre ninguna supuesta atracción. Y se sentía un poco tonto (¿se gustaría _cualquier persona_ que te bese? Se gritó a sí mismo. ¿No te importa el género siempre y cuando se líen contigo? ¿De verdad?) pero que le besasen (incluso bajo esas circunstancias) era muy emocionante. Y, bueno, sexy. No le atraían los chicos (al menos, no _creía_ ) y si _le atrajesen_ , probablemente no sería _Akashi Seijuurou_ (porque daba miedo). Y la verdad, si alguien le hubiese hecho decir con que tipo de chico saldría, si tuviese que hacerlo (y una compañera de clase le _había obligado_ una vez a responder esa pregunta, porque era una fujoshi y estaban jugando a Verdad o Reto y Furihata era demasiado cobarde para escoger Reto), hubiese dicho que alguien como Tsuchida-senpai.

Pero besarse _era_ sexy, por lo visto, sin importar las circunstancias, o quien le besaba, así que cuando se enfrentaba a la pregunta «¿Te sientes atraído hacia él?» _ahora_ la respuesta era un inequívoco «Joder sí».

Furihata estaba consternado con su propia libido. Pensó, que cuando todo esto acabase, debería sentarse con un psicoterapeuta y averiguarlo todo. Quería saber si calentarse cuando alguien del mismo sexo te besaba con el pretexto de salvar tu vida mientras que los dos habéis sido secuestrados por científicos locos era una reacción normal a las circunstancias.

El hombre se rio cuando pasó un largo silencio.

—Disculpa por la pregunta indecente. ¿Estás _enamorado_ de 0102?

Furihata, que era un hombre japonés normal, no sentía menos vergüenza por la pregunta de estar enamorado de Akashi que por la pregunta de sentirse atraído hacia él. Pero a través de su vergüenza había otra emoción; apretó los puños y dijo:

—Akashi.

—¿Cómo?

—Su nombre es Akashi. _No_ 0102.

El hombre le miró y Furihata tembló bajo su mirada.

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre—. No tenemos por qué hablar de él por ahora. Hablemos sobre _ti._

Furihata se encogió. Preferiría que no.

—Furihata-kun, ¿has querido alguna vez ser extraordinario?

—Umm — Furihata apretó su bagel—. ¿Qué?

Había una frialdad en los ojos del hombre, pero decir eso no sería del todo cierto. No era tanto una frialdad como era la ausencia de calidez, la ausencia de todo. _Faltaba_ algo en los ojos de ese hombre, algo que impedía a Furihata conectar con ese hombre como ser humano.

—Te he buscado de verdad —le recordó el hombre—. Pero no hay mucho disponible sobre ti. Furihata Kouki. Notas normales, atleta normal. Tu instituto ganó algún tipo de campeonato, pero no fuiste titular. ¿Nunca has querido ser mejor?

—Por supuesto —dijo Furihata—. Es por eso que entreno.

El hombre sonrió con condescendencia, pero Furihata no podía confundir lo que el hombre hacía con sus labios como una sonrisa.

—El entrenamiento solo te llevara hasta cierto punto. No importa lo duro que entrenes, si no tienes habilidad natural, nunca vas a hacer mucho en esta vida. Alguna gente simplemente está destinada a la mediocridad, sin importar cómo.

Furihata no podía creer que estuviese teniendo esa conversación allí, con su secuestrador. Miró hacia abajo, huyendo. No quería ver a ese hombre más. Quería volver a su celda.

—Puedo cambiar eso.

Furihata se estremeció cuando las palabras le llegaron. Tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba de nuevo. El hombre todavía estaba haciendo eso con los labios que sin duda no era una sonrisa. Furihata miró de nuevo abajo y no dijo nada.

—¿Lo entiendes? Podría hacerte extraordinario. Con facilidad. Podrías ser más fuerte, más rápido… podrías ser _mejor_ que nadie que has conocido. Cuando acabe contigo, no habría nadie que pudiese derrotarte. Todos los que alguna vez te han hecho sentir inferior se postrarían ante ti.

Furihata cerró los ojos. Desearía poder desaparecer.

—¿Furihata-kun? ¿Me escuchas? Podría convertirse en un dios.

—Pero no quiero ser un dios —susurró Furihata—. Quiero ser como Tsuchida-senpai.

—¿Qué?

Había pasado la mayoría de sus años en la escuela deseando poder ser tan increíble como su hermano. Pero en el instituto había dejado de compararse con Kyo y había encontrado nuevos héroes.

—¿Y qué si soy mediocre? Todavía puedo ser útil, tal y como soy.

Le siguió un largo silencio. Pasó tanto tiempo que Furihata al final levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre de nuevo.

Se congeló bajo su mirada.

 _Empatía_ , pensó. Eso era lo que faltaba. La habilidad de empatizar.

—Que decepción —dijo el hombre—. Muy bien, Hablaremos más tarde.

Y entonces llamó a los guardias para que llevasen a Furihata de nuevo a su celda.

*

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ — _preguntó Black._

— _Soy GM–R0102, por supuesto_ — _respondió él._

_Y no era complicado para él. Siempre había sido él mismo. Pero ahora había dos de él, y a veces tenía los poderes de Gold._

— _Extraordinario_ — _escuchó decir a los científicos_ —. _¿Quién habría adivinado que las habilidades se podían transferir con los órganos? Debemos estudiar esto más. Esto podría ser un descubrimiento revolucionario._

_Ya no era Red ni Gold. Nunca volvería a ser ni Red ni Gold, porque Gold ya no estaba. (Gold estaba dentro de él, el corazón de Gold era su corazón.)_

_Su segundo ser no era el Gold que había perdido. Era Red y era el Red que ya no tenía a Gold._

*

Después de un par más de horas, trajeron de vuelta a Akashi. Le arrastraron y empujaron dentro de la celda de Furihata.

—¡Akashi! —exclamó Furihata, corriendo hacia el chico. Levantó al capitán del Rakuzan y se horrorizó por su aspecto. Akashi estaba muy pálido, y cubierto en sudor, y parecía casi muerto—. ¡Akashi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Los ojos de Akashi se abrieron y con un movimiento rápido, cogió a Furihata por el cuello.

—¿Quién eres?

Uno de sus ojos era dorado, lo que significaba que Furihata no estaba alucinando la noche anterior cuando vio el cambio.

—¡F-furihata! ¡Fur-rihata K-kouki! —dijo, ahogándose bajo el agarre de Akashi.

Akashi le liberó y Furihata intentó coger aire de nuevo.

—Kouki —repitió—. ¿Y quién soy yo?

Furihata entró en pánico; los dos estaban muy jodidos si Akashi tenía amnesia.

_No debes dejar que me pierda a mí mismo._

¿Y cómo se suponía que debía hacer _eso_?

—¡Eres Akashi! ¡Akashi Seijuurou! El capitán de Rakuzan, jugador número cuatro, base.

—Akashi Seijuurou —Akashi frunció el ceño. Dijo el nombre como si lo estuviera saboreando—. El número cuatro de Rakuzan. Y los otros. Háblame de los otros.

—¿Los otros? —repitió Furihata.

—¡Háblame de ellos! —ordenó Akashi, y Furihata tembló.

—¿T-te refieres a los otros Milagros? ¿Kuroko y Kise Ryouta y todos ellos?

—Kuroko. Kise Ryouta —repitió Akashi. Entonces se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Furihata—. Tengo una jaqueca. Dame un masaje. Y háblame más de los demás.

Furihata tragó saliva y puso sus manos en la sien de Akashi, y empezó a darle un masaje. Los ojos de Akashi estaban cerrados, pero Furihata quería obedecerle, así que empezó a hablar sobre todo lo que sabía relacionado con los Milagros (lo que la verdad no era mucho).

Habló hasta que su garganta se secó. Después de que se le agotasen las curiosidades que sabía sobre cada Milagro empezó a recapitular los partidos de baloncesto que Seirin jugó contra los equipos de los Milagros. Estaba en el segundo partido contra Touou cuando Akashi suspiró.

—Ahora recuerdo —sus ojos se abrieron y miró a Furihata—. Y tú, Kouki. Te recuerdo. Estamos saliendo, ¿no es así?

—¿S-sí? —tartamudeó Furihata, porque dios mío, no tenía ni idea de si Akashi quería decir que recordaba su farsa o si de verdad pensaba que estaban saliendo. Desearía que hubiese alguna forma de preguntarle, pero Akashi estaba muy seguro de que había micros en la habitación.

—Eres mío —Akashi asintió—. Tengo que protegerte. Dije que lo haría.

Y de hecho eso era bastante reconfortante de oír. Al menos lo sería, si Akashi no pareciese estar a las puertas de la muerte.

—Ummm —Furihata empezó, sin saber cómo preguntar—. Tú eres uh, el «otro» Akashi, ¿verdad?

—Así es —dijo Akashi.

Furihata se relajó de alguna forma, porque al menos Akashi sabía eso.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte?

—Todavía soy Akashi Seijuurou —dijo Akashi un poco irritado.

—Sí… pero… pero sois dos, ¿no? Yo no… parece un poco raro llamarte «Akashi». Sería como fingir que uno de vosotros no existe, ¿tiene… tiene sentido?

Akashi se calló. Furihata se preguntó si le había ofendido.

—Seijuurou —dijo por fin Akashi—. Puedes llamarme Seijuurou.

Furihata se sonrojó, porque estaba bastante seguro de que no _podía_. ¡Nunca había llamado a nadie por su nombre aparte de su familia, siempre usaba el apellido! ¡Sonaba muy mal!

Pero _había sido_ él quien había preguntado.

—De acuerdo. Seijuurou. Un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente —dijo Akashi, complacido.

La cabeza de Akashi seguía en su regazo. El otro chico cerró los ojos otra vez y Furihata siguió masajeando su sien poco a poco.

—¿Seijuurou?

—Sí, ¿Kouki? —preguntó Akashi.

No había una manera sencilla de preguntarle a Akashi que le había ocurrido, así que lo intento de forma delicada.

—¿Estás… bien?

—Solo estoy cansado —contestó Akashi.

Furihata no estaba seguro de qué hacer con eso. Quería preguntar: ¿qué te han hecho? ( _Rehabilitar_ , había dicho Akashi. Y Furihata estaba empezando a pensar que quería decir _tortura_. Pero la palabra y la realidad eran tan horrendas en su cabeza que no podía procesarla bien. Lo que significaba que no sabía como preguntarlo.) Incluso si _pudiese_ lograr preguntarlo, podrían escucharlos, y no creía que Akashi pudiese darle una buena respuesta de todas formas. Se sentía perdido. Su único salvavidas era el chico que descansaba en su regazo y no sabía muy bien lo segura que era ese cabo.

Una mano fría se deslizó hasta su mano izquierda y Furihata se quedó quieto cuando vio que Akashi le estaba mirando. Akashi agarró su mano con fuerza.

—¿Confías en mí, Kouki?

Furihata tembló. Nadie había dicho nunca su nombre de esa forma, nunca lo había escuchado desde los labios de alguien que no fuese de su familia. Había algo dulce en la voz de Akashi, como el sonido de unas alas en la oscuridad, y normalmente sería terrorífico, pero ahora mismo Furihata sentía que le daría la razón a cualquier cosa que esa voz le preguntase.

—Sí, confío en ti.

—Bien. Haz lo que yo te diga y sigue confiando en mí.

Furihata asintió.

No tenía otra opción.

*

Akashi se quedó dormido así, la cabeza en el regazo de Furihata, sosteniendo la mano de Furihata. Y Furihata tuvo que haberse quedado dormido en algún punto también, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que las puertas de cristal se abrían de nuevo.

—Hora de comer —anunció un guardia—. ¿Vas a causar problemas, 0102?

Akashi se levantó y soltó la mano de Furihata y a Furihata se vio afectado por el sentimiento de pérdida de su piel.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Akashi con educación.

—Entonces es hora de que te mezcles con los otros Proyectos. Sígueme.

*

Tanto Akashi como Furihata siguieron al guardia sin que nadie los atase. Furihata caminaba tras Akashi como un cachorrito perdido y deseaba saber en qué estaba pensando en Milagro.

—¿Tienes miedo, Kouki? —preguntó Akashi con calma.

—S-sí —dijo Furihata, porque no tenía sentido mentir.

—Yo _doy_ miedo, Kouki. Soy la criatura más terrorífica de esta instalación, y estoy de tu lado. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Esto no debería haberle hecho sentir mejor, pero lo hacía. Furihata además tenía la certeza de que era verdad. Akashi daba mucho más miedo que cualquiera de los otros Proyectos.

Los llevaron a una sección similar a una cafetería, donde los otros prisioneros hacían cola para coger la comida. Akashi fue al principio de la cola como si fuese su derecho y cogió suficiente comida para los dos.

La comida parecía ser un tipo de gachas. Furihata estaba hambriento y devoró sin pensarlo, aunque se atragantó en el primer bocado. Había tomado suficientes platos cocinados por la entrenadora para reconocer el sabor. La comida estaba llena de proteínas y suplementos vitamínicos.

Akashi se la comió con bocados dignos, incluso aunque debería tener más hambre que Furihata. Furihata devoró su porción en cuestión de minutos. Cuando acabó miró a su alrededor pero intentó no quedarse mirando.

Los otros «Proyectos» no se parecían a los Milagros. Los Milagros, con sus ojos y su pelo de colores extraños, parecían alienígenas. Humanos, pero no del todo. Como alguna criatura celestial de legenda. La gente que comía a su alrededor parecía adolescentes normales o ni siquiera humanos. Algunos tenían características animales, como alguna combinación de ciencia ficción entre humano y bestia.

Algo acarició la parte de atrás de su cuello, haciendo que Furihata gritase y saltase de su asiento.

Alguien se rio.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿El nuevo tiene una mascota? Eso no es justo, a no ser que vayas a compartir —le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Furihata que era bastante inquietante.

Akashi se limpió la boca con un pañuelo como si fuese un señorito y se levantó. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Furihata. Hizo que se sentase de nuevo con amabilidad y miró al chico que le había tocado. El chico parecía dos veces el tamaño de Akashi, musculoso como Nebuya de Rakuzan. Akashi le miró durante tres segundo y entonces sin aviso ninguno, le pateó en el estómago, con tal fuerza que lanzó al chico más alto al suelo.

El otro chico, que no era débil para nada, se quedó en el suelo, abrazando su estómago y tosiendo. Akashi se adelantó y le agarró la cabeza por detrás y tiró hasta que su cuello estuvo expuesto. Con su brazo cogió la mano derecha del chico y la torció en un ángulo antinatural. Hubo un obsceno _pop_ que hizo que Furihata se estremeciera. Nunca había oído un sonido así, se sintió enfermo y desconectado de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El chico gritó y Akashi tiró de su cabeza otra vez.

—Tú no puedes tocarlo —dijo Akashi lentamente. La cafetería se quedó en silencio de repente, y su voz llenó la habitación, mientras todos le miraban—. Este chico es mío, y nadie tiene el derecho de tocar lo que es mío. Tócale otra vez y haré algo más que romperte la muñeca. Si alguien se atreve a mirar mal a este chico les sacaré los ojos —soltó la cabeza del chico con violencia y miró a los demás—. ¿Quién es el más fuerte?

Alguien se adelantó, un chico japonés alto y musculoso con una cara seria. Todos a su alrededor parecían inclinarse ante su superioridad, así que claramente era el que estaba al mando. Akashi sonrió al recién llegado de esa forma tan peligrosa suya.

—Tú estás a cargo —dijo Akashi, y no era una pregunta.

—Soy el líder del escuadrón —dijo el chico. Parecía mayor que Akashi, más o menos de la edad de Kyo, quizás incluso mayor.

— _Eras_ el líder de escuadrón —le corrigió Akashi—. Yo estoy a cargo ahora.

Furihata no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. O más bien, no estaba muy seguro de por qué los guardias _dejaban_ que pasase. Había hombres y mujeres por toda la habitación con armas, pero simplemente estaban viendo los eventos sin hacer nada.

Mientras el líder miraba a Akashi, Furihata pensó que era una prueba de su fuerza que no se retirase inmediatamente. Furihata pensaba que con Akashi así, tenías que ser increíblemente fuerte y seguro de tus propias habilidades para no someterse de forma automática al deseo de Akashi.

—Tus músculos están bien definidos y entrenados —dijo el líder—. Posees una gran fuerza sin duda. Pero no daré mi autoridad a nadie que no pueda probar sus habilidades.

Akashi parecía complacido con su respuesta.

—Muy bien. Un desafío entonces, por el derecho a reinar.

El líder del escuadrón asintió.

—Fuera entonces.

*

Furihata tan solo podía suponer que esto era lo que Teiko quería. Akashi retando a alguien por el derecho a reinar. Las pistas de entrenamientos de la institución eran amplias y a Furihata le recordaban a una base militar. Los otros Proyectos hicieron un círculo alrededor de los dos combatientes y Furihata de alguna manera consiguió un sitió al frente.

El líder de escuadrón se quitó la camiseta (haciendo que Furihata tragase saliva, esos eran unos músculos _impresionantes_ ) y se puso en postura de ataque.

Furihata nunca había visto a los Milagros hacer nada aparte de jugar al baloncesto. Pero Akashi se metió en la pelea como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, lo que hizo que Furihata se diese cuenta que _había_ algo de verdad en esos rumores después de todo.

Cuando la pelea empezó, Furihata apenas podía seguir los movimientos con sus ojos. Era como vez dos maestros de artes marciales enfrentarse. El líder de escuadrón tenía más fuerza, pero Akashi era más rápido y sus movimientos eran más fluidos. Furihata pensaba que era un poco como ver a un jaguar enfrentarse a una víbora.

El oponente consiguió golpear a Akashi en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Seijuurou! —exclamó Furihata casi inconscientemente.

Akashi giró y golpeó el pie de su oponente por debajo, haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Y Akashi estaba ahí, una mano en el cuello del chico como si fuese un cuchillo.

—Baja la cabeza, escoria —dijo Akashi de forma despectiva.

Su oponente no tuvo más opción que inclinarse, cediendo la autoridad a Akashi.

La boca de Akashi tenía un corte y había un moratón en su mejilla izquierda, pero obviamente era el claro vencedor. Cuando miró al público declaró:

—Yo estoy a cargo ahora. ¿Hay alguien más que desee desafiar mi autoridad?

Nadie lo hizo.

*

Después de la pelea los Proyectos pasaron con facilidad a ejercicios de correr, con Akashi ahora como líder de la manada, y un guardia se acercó a Furihata.

—Sígueme —ordenó.

—¡Sí! —dijo Furihata, sin atreverse a preguntar a donde iban. Lanzó una última mirada a Akashi, pero el otro chico estaba ocupado liderando sus nuevas tropas.

Furihata siguió al guardia de vuelta al edificio (desearía que se hubiese fijado más en sus alrededores, pero todo lo que veía era la base y grandes vayas de alambre. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ya no era Japón.)

—Furihata-kun —el científico a cargo le saludó—. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

Como si no hubiesen hablado apenas hace unas horas.

—0102 se está adaptando muy bien. Está hecho para liderar, ¿sabes? Es lo más natural para él.

Furihata se estremeció. No sabía como hablar con ese hombre, así que decidió que era mejor no decir nada.

—Este es un lugar muy peligroso para un humano normal, Furihata-kun, y no me gustaría que nada te pasase mientras 0102 entrena por el día. Creó que te pondré con los S-Ones y los S-Sevens. La mayoría son inofensivos, y creo que el grupo será beneficioso para todos.

Furihata siguió al hombre y no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Era obvio que planeaban mantenerle ahí, incluso aunque no fuese su objetivo principal. Por la manera en la que el hombre le había interrogado antes, tenía el funesto presentimiento de que podría ser el próximo experimento humano. Había sido secuestrado por un científico loco y no tenía ni idea de si esperar un rescate. ¿Quién vendría a por él?

Sus padres debían de estar histéricos, pensó. Kyo también. Pero ¿qué podían hacer en esta situación? ¿Podía siquiera la policía _encontrarle_ allí?

Su mejor oportunidad para salir de allí era Akashi, y de alguna forma ese era un concepto sombrío, ya que Akashi estaba bajo más vigilancia que él.

El hombre le guio a una habitación que olía como un hospital. Furihata dio un paso atrás involuntariamente, mientras se ponía la mano en la boca e intentaba no soltar una arcada. El hombre puso una mano en su hombro y le empujó hacia adelante.

La mayoría de los adolescentes de la habitación estaban acostados en camas, conectados a máquinas, suspendidos como si estuviesen en coma. A la mayoría de ellos les faltaba alguna extremidad, o ojos. Los que no estaban en cama estaban acurrucados contra la pared, con las manos en las orejas y meciéndose adelante y atrás. Era una escena sacada directamente de una película de miedo de las que Furihata siempre había tenido miedo a ver. Todos se estremecieron ante la aparición de Furihata y el científico.

—Son fracasos, la gran mayoría —le dijo el científico a Furihata—. Pero son inofensivos. Estarás más a salvo aquí que con los otros soldados.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó a Furihata atrás en aquella sombría celda de niños asustados.

*

—¿H-hola? —dijo Furihata con cuidado. Aquellos que estaban despiertos no daban miedo. La mayoría de ellos parecían más débiles que Furihata, que gracias al vigoroso entrenamiento de Riko, tenía algunos músculos. Furihata nunca había estado en una situación donde se sintiese como el tipo más duro de la habitación.

—Umm. No voy a haceros daño —dijo Furihata, sintiéndose un poco estúpido con la afirmación.

Solo un niño se adelantó con cuidado. Era más bajo que Furihata, pero parecía tener la misma edad. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos dorados y Furihata no estaba seguro de si era japonés o no.

—Hola —dijo de todas formas—. Soy Furihata. Furihata Kouki. ¿Quién eres tú?

El chico se encogió ante las palabras de Furihata, como alguien que esperaba que le golpeasen.

Algo se removió en los recuerdos de Furihata, y no pudo evitar sentir que había visto a ese chico antes, pero aunque lo intentase, no terminaba de dar dónde.

La habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de las camas y las máquinas que sustentaban a los chicos. No había ventanas, así que toda la luz era artificial, y los niños eran los más pálidos y más enfermos de todos los experimentos. Todos tenían o ojos dorados o verdes, algunos tenían ambas, y excepto el que estaba mirando a Furihata, todos volvieron a su posición contra la pared, meciéndose adelante y atrás.

Por primera vez desde que todo ese sufrimiento empezó, Furihata se vio inundado por una tristeza inmensurable. Tenía miedo y se sentía desesperado. Quería estar en casa. Pensó en como quizás no volvería a ver a su familia, o a sus amigos. Se había esforzado tanto en ser valiente y fuerte como sus compañeros de Seirin, pero empezaba a notar que quizás pudiese morir allí, y ya no tenía la energía para ser fuerte o valiente.

Empezó a llorar. Se sentó y hundió la cara en las rodillas y todas las emociones que había estado intentando suprimir desde que aquellos extraños hombres lo agarrasen en la pista de baloncesto le inundó y empezó a sollozar sin detenerse.

*

Fue como si hubiese estado llorando durante horas. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por sentarse durante tanto tiempo, y se sentía completamente vacío por dentro. Había llorado tanto que ya no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera tenía miedo ya. El miedo, el enfado y la desesperación ya no estaban y ahora solo había un gran vacío donde el ser de Furihata solía estar.

Poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de que había alguien sentado a su lado. Mientras llorada, el chico con ojos dorados se había acercado, hasta que estuvo agazapado a apenas unos centímetros de Furihata. Dibujaba simples garabatos en el suelo con su dedo, sin mirar a Furihata.

Furihata miró al chico, todavía intentando recordar de que lo conocía.

—… Callado…

La palabra era tan pequeña y suave que le tomó un rato a Furihata darse cuenta de que había dicho algo. Además, una palabra en japonés.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Furihata, frotándose los ojos y sonándose la nariz con fuerza.

El chico cambió el peso de un pie a otro como un pajarito nervioso y no miró a Furihata cuando dijo con palabras vacilantes:

—… Tú eres… callado. Es… agradable.

Furihata no entendía que quería decir, ya que no _había_ estado particularmente callado con sus sollozos. De hecho creía haber sido bastante ruidoso, considerándolo todo.

Pero era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que no diese miedo, claro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Furihata.

El chico miró a Furihata, pero apartó sus ojos con rapidez.

—… S1-761…

Furihata conocía un poco sobre las designaciones de Teiko. Kuroko lo había explicado una vez, cuando estaban en la biblioteca juntos. Kuroko le había dicho que su designación había sido GM–B452, lo que significaba que era el número 52 del Proyecto Black Four de la Generación de los «Milagros». Furihata no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba la nueva designación.

Dado que el chico estaba agachado, Furihata podía ver su cuello, que tenía el mismo conjunto de números tatuados en la base de su cuello. Recordó haber visto un tatuaje similar en el líder de escuadrón, cuando había peleado contra Akashi, pero no recordaba los números. Sabía que Kuroko no tenía un tatuaje allí, así que le pareció raro.

—¿Eres japonés? —preguntó Furihata.

El chico asintió, sin mirar a Furihata.

—Yo soy de Tokio —dijo Furihata, intentando sonar animado. La verdad, no estaba seguro de por qué necesitaba aclarar eso, como si se hubiesen conocido estudiando en el extranjero o algo. Pero necesitaba algo _normal_ ahora mismo, así que continuó—. He vivido en Tokio toda mi vida. ¡Nunca había salido de Japón! Lo más lejos que he estado ha sido Kioto, con el viaje de mi escuela.

Le había confesado su amor a una chica aquella vez, y le habían rechazado con rapidez. Había sido devastador entonces, pero parecía un poco ridículo ahora.

—… Saitama…

Furihata parpadeó, sin saber si había oído bien.

—¿Qué?

—Yo soy… de Saitama…

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

—¡Eres Mihashi! —exclamó Furihata—. Mihashi Ren, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no! —saltó el chico—. ¡S1-761! —y entonces huyó al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Furihata, pero no servía de nada. Durante el resto de tiempo, el chico no le habló.

*

Recordaba el secuestro de Mihashi Ren muy bien, porque su madre había estado obsesionada con el caso. Tan solo tenía un año menos que Furihata, así que había estado muy preocupada por su hijo más pequeño. Había informes de acoso escolar, y teorías de que el chico había huido de casa, pero sus padres habían aparecido en las noticias y habían declarado que su hijo nunca haría eso. Todos los días, la madre de Furihata comprobaba las noticias por si había algo nuevo y todos los días se sentaba con su hijo y le decía que estuviese alerta, y que tuviese cuidado, y que siempre fuese con Kyo cuando estuviesen en público, y que no les hablase a los extraños. Furihata pensaba que mitad de la razón por la que era un cobarde era porque su madre le había insertado una saludable dosis de paranoilla sobre los peligros del mundo cuando era pequeño.

Fue casi un alivio cuando un guardia vino a llevarle a su habitación otra vez, aunque ahora tenía nuevas cosas sobre las que preocuparse.

Habían secuestrado a Mihashi Ren hacia dos años. Al final, las noticias habían parado de emitir el caso, porque no había ninguna pista.

Un rescate parecía muy improbable.

*

El soldado le llevo a la cafetería para cenar. La cena era la misma masa de vitaminas que la comida, y Furihata estaba empezando a sospechar que era la _única_ comida. Encontró a Akashi enseguida, su brillante pelo rojo era fácil de vislumbrar, y se dirigió hacia él.

Durante sus horas de separación, Akashi se había establecido como el líder. Había un aura autoritaria a su alrededor ahora; los otros Proyectos parecían someterse inconscientemente ante él.

 —Kouki —dijo Akashi cuando vio a Furihata—. Bien. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-sí —dijo Furihata, sentándose al lado de Akashi.

Akashi puso un brazo detrás de Furihata, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y su cuello, como si fuese un gato. Furihata tembló ante su tacto y se avergonzó un poco de su propia reacción.

Comieron su cena así, en silencio con Akashi acariciando la espalda de Furihata. Al final de la cena el científico se acercó a su mesa, y Furihata se encogió.

No estaba solo en su reacción. Los Proyectos más cercanos a su mesa bajaron la cabeza, el control de ese hombre era incluso más fuerte que el de Akashi.

Solo Akashi se mantuvo tranquilo ante su intrusión. Solo Akashi miró al hombre a los ojos con una arrogancia desafiante.

—0102, me ha gustado tu actuación esta tarde. ¿Estás preparado para traer a tu Generación a casa?

—No —contestó Akashi con calma—. No lo haré.

El científico miró a Akashi de una forma indescifrable.

—Una pena. Parece que necesitas un par de horas más en la Habitación 101.

Akashi no dijo nada. Simplemente puso su cuchara con tranquilidad al lado de su cuenco ahora vacío y se levantó. No miró a su alrededor; salió de la habitación en silencio, siguiendo al científico con una dignidad firme.

Furihata entró en pánico como siempre hacía cuando Akashi estaba ausente.

—Cuidaré de ti —dijo el Proyecto que había sentado al otro lado de Akashi. El antiguo líder de escuadrón miró a Furihata, su expresión tan serena y fiera como recordaba Furihata—. R0102 me ha ordenado cuidar de ti en su ausencia, y así lo haré.

Al antiguo líder de escuadrón no parecía molestarle su perdida de autoridad. Sin duda se había convertido en el segundo al mando de Akashi, y parecía feliz con su nuevo papel.

—Y, um, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó Furihata a su nuevo protector.

—S9-540 —contestó.

—Y-ya —dijo Furihata.

*

Fue a mitad de la noche cuando Akashi volvió a su celda.

Esta vez estaba de pie, y podía caminar por sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia la cama inmediatamente y se puso junto a Furihata. Este descubrió que le estaban besando con intensidad sin saludo ni explicación.

Y era _real_. Algo real y amable; una amabilidad cuando parecía que había pasado un siglo desde que Furihata había sentido esa calidez. Le devolvió el beso con el mismo interés y desesperación, agarrando su piel en la oscuridad. Furihata no estaba seguro de siguiese siendo un montaje. Estaba solo y asustado y necesitaba contacto humano, y en un lugar donde todo parecía terrible simplemente _le gustaba mucho mucho_ que Akashi le besase. Y Akashi le besaba como si le estuviese devorando; la piel de Furihata se ruborizaba contra la de Akashi y el tacto era real en un lugar donde todo era una pesadilla. Furihata le besó con un hambre que casi le asustaba. Sentía que jamás había _querido_ tanto algo en su vida.

Cuando Akashi rompió el beso Furihata soltó un vergonzoso sonido de protesta que era mitad queja mitad suspiro. Akashi se acostó más o menos sobre él, resoplando un poco en la oreja de Furihata. Este no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ambos estaban excitados y en una cama estrecha y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con eso. Akashi le abrazó, y Furihata pensó que nunca había estado tan pegado a otro ser humano.

—Háblame —le susurró Akashi en la oreja a Furihata.

—¿Sobre qué? —le susurró también Furihata, desesperado.

—Cualquier cosa. ¿De qué hablas con 452?

—¿Te refieres a Kuroko? —Furihata no podía evitar pensar que era una mala señal que Akashi se olvidase del nombre de Kuroko cada vez que iba a lo que fuese esa Habitación 101—. Baloncesto, casi siempre. Y libros.

—¿Libros?

—Estamos en el comité de la biblioteca juntos. A los dos nos gusta la literatura. No me gusta la mayoría de las novelas contemporáneas, son demasiado depresivas. A Kuroko y a mí nos gusta leer las traducciones de los clásicos ingleses. Aunque no se lo decimos a los otros. Probablemente se reirían de nosotros. Me gustan las novelas de Jane Austen.

Furihata no se lo había dicho a nadie excepto a Kuroko y Nanase Aya. Le avergonzaba un poco su gusto; su hermano decía que por eso era un romántico empedernido.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito? —preguntó Akashi. Su voz era tensa y forzada, como si estuviese intentando concentrarse y necesitase algo de Furihata.

— _Mansfield Park_ —contestó Furihata automáticamente. Esta conversación parecía tan surrealista: estaba oscuro y estaban juntos en la cama y tan solo estaban besándose. Pero sentía que Akashi necesitaba oírle hablar y en ese momento, Furihata haría cualquier cosa que Akashi necesitase—. No es muy famosa, casi todo el mundo dice que es la peor, dicen que es aburrida, pero es mi favorita sin duda.

—No estoy familiarizado con las novelas, así que no tengo ninguna opinión de una cosa u otra sobre ninguna de ellas. ¿De qué trata esta?

—Amor no correspondido. La heroína es muy tímida y sufre de mucha ansiedad y es socialmente inferior a todos los demás. Yo, uh, me sentía identificado.

—Cuéntame más —le pidió Akashi.

Hablar de Austen con Akashi hubiese sido absurdo en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero había un trasfondo en la voz de Akashi; la manera cuidado en la que hablaba sugería que estaba sufriendo terriblemente, pero lo escondía. Furihata quería desesperadamente darle algo a Akashi, cualquier cosa. Así que, incluso aunque estaba cansado, le contó soñoliento todo el argumento de _Mansfield Park_ con absoluto detalle dado que más o menos había memorizado el libro por los argumentos de los capítulos. Podía incluso citar algunas líneas de cabeza.

Cuando terminó no estaba seguro de si Akashi todavía seguía despierto.

Pero entonces escuchó un «Gracias» susurrado muy bajo en su oreja.

Esta podía ser la única vez que podía hablar con Akashi en privado, así que Furihata cogió la oportunidad para preguntarle en voz baja.

—¿Seijuurou? ¿Qué nos va a pasar?

—No lo sé —contestó Akashi para la desesperación de Furihata. Akashi le abrazó con más fuerza—. No se porque quieren a los otros. Si pudiese entender que quieren de la Generación de los Milagros, podría averiguar a donde ir desde ahí.

—¿Acaso no quieren a sus Proyectos de vuelta? —preguntó Furihata.

—Pero no han tenido problema con la creación de nuevos Proyectos —dijo Akashi—. ¿Por qué querrían el modelo antiguo?

—Oh —dijo Furihata, entendiendo la pregunta de Akashi finalmente. Parecía imposible corregir a Akashi en algo, Furihata no podía ni imaginar saber algo que Akashi no sabía, pero la desesperación le dio valor para aventurarse—. Umm. Creo… creo que sé por qué.

De alguna forma el silencio de Akashi fue capaz de transmitir la incredulidad, a pesar del hecho de que Furihata no podía ver su cara en la oscuridad.

No tenía nada que perder con su suposición, así que simplemente dijo:

—Seijuurou, tú, Kuroko y los otros… fuisteis _hechos_ por Teiko, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —se mofó Akashi.

—No creo… no creo que estos Proyectos _lo sean_. Creo que eran humanos, al principio —tan solo tenía un par de comentarios hechos por el científico y la presencia de Mihashi Ren para apoyar su teoría, pero tenía mucho sentido.

La respiración de Akashi se interrumpió en la oscuridad. Y entonces su cuerpo empezó a temblar contra el de Furihata.

—¿Seijuurou? —preguntó Furihata, alarmado.

Akashi hundió su cara en el cuello de Furihata y Furihata pudo sentir que estaba _sonriendo_. Se dio cuenta de que Akashi se estaba _riendo_ , o al menos, intentando no hacerlo, ya que no estaba haciendo ningún sonido.

—Kouki, eres una maravilla —dijo Akashi.

Furihata se sonrojó. Nunca _nadie_ le había dicho eso.

—¿Seijuurou?

Akashi simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre estoy subestimando a aquellos que parecen más débiles.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Akashi solo suspiró, y relajó su cuerpo encima de Furihata. Dijo un solo nombre y entonces su respiración se equilibró, y después de un rato Furihata supuso que estaba durmiendo. Akashi parecía haber tenido algún tipo de epifanía, pero Furihata deseaba que compartiese su descubrimiento porque estaba tan perdido como siempre.

Pensó en el nombre que Akashi había dicho antes de dormirse, y se preguntó si debería sentirse reconfortado. Incluso aunque podía suponer a quien se refería Akashi, no estaba seguro de por qué ella era importante.

_Satsuki._

Finalmente, Furihata se quedó dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

_Todavía recordaba el día que Black se había acercado a él para contarle sus planes de escapada._

_Black estaba brillando, y pensó que era extraño, porque rara vez veía a Black activar sus poderes en los muros de Teiko. Porque si Black estaba usando su poder, normalmente no podría recordarlo, lo que significaba que era raro ver de verdad al chico rodeado de un aura negra._

— _Voy a escapar_ — _dijo Black, sin perder tiempo._

_Y era el hecho de que Black estaba brillando que Red no descartó la noción al momento, como hacía normalmente cuando Black decía tales tonterías. El aura negra creaba un nivel de seriedad que no estaba antes allí, y Red no podía quitarse la sensación de que Black podría estar diciendo la verdad._

_Por lo menos, cuando Black dijo «Voy a escapar» lo creía de verdad. No significaba que iba a_ intentar _escapar, obviamente quería decir que_ iba _a escapar, y esto hizo que Red se parase a escuchar._

— _¿De verdad?_ — _dijo Red._

— _Sí_ — _dijo Black desafiante_ —. _Pink va a venir conmigo. Yellow, Green y Purple también han mostrado su deseo de escapar también._

— _¿De verdad?_ — _repitió Red, su voz peligrosa. Esto se parecía mucho a un motín y no le gustaba._

— _Te estoy preguntando si quieres venir también_ — _dijo Black, sin preocuparse_ —. _Tengo un plan. Estoy seguro de que tenemos oportunidad de escapar. Pero va a hacerse público, y no hay forma que Teiko sea capaz de seguir igual._

 _Y porque ahora tenía algunos de los poderes de Gold, pudo_ verlo. _Fogonazos del futuro que venían en rápidas ráfagas, como escenas de un recuerdo que no era suyo. Podía ver a su Generación escapando, podía ver las llamas en Teiko, la destrucción de los Proyectos que quedaban._

 _El plan de Black_ tendría _éxito, y todo lo que quedase en Teiko moriría._

_Viendo la cara sin expresión pero determinada de Black, Red podía decir que Black conocía este futuro con tanta seguridad como si tuviese los poderes de Gold._

_Pero Black no podía ser disuadido._

— _Eres mucho más egoísta de lo que había pensado_ — _dijo Red con calma_ — _. Solo porque_ tú _no deseas morir, estás dispuesto a dejar que muchos otros mueran en tu lugar,_

_Porque Black iba a ser desechado, uno de estos días. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Red entendía sus motivos para escapar ahora, aunque no entendía porque los otros tomarían el mismo riesgo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionado por su decisión._

— _No deseo morir_ — _dijo Black con calma_ — _. Y seré egoísta en este aspecto. Tampoco quiero que_ tú _mueras, Red. Ni nadie más de lo que queda de nuestra familia._

_Algo debía de haberle empujado a incluir a los otros en su plan de escapada. De otra forma Red estaba seguro de que Black simplemente se marcharía por su propio pie, y entonces nadie tendría que morir._

_Apostaría a que era Pink. Black siempre había tenido debilidad por Pink. (¿Se daba cuenta Pink de que lo que significaría su escapada para los que dejaban atrás? ¿Podía suponerlo?)_

— _Les has preguntado a los otros antes que a mí deliberadamente_ — _dijo Red._

_Black no respondió, pero fue confirmación suficiente._

_Black sabía que Red iría donde fuese su Generación. Porque Red era el líder. Era su responsabilidad mantener a salvo a los demás. Si los otros querían escapar, Red iría con ellos; les protegería._

_Todavía podía detener todo aquello. El futuro no estaba esculpido en piedra. Ordenar a Black se estaba haciendo muy difícil últimamente, porque Black hacía que se olvidasen de él, pero podía Ordenar a los otros. No os marchéis. Quedaros en Teiko. Nunca intentéis escapar._

— _¿Qué les has dicho a los otros, para hacer que estuviesen de acuerdo en ir contigo?_ — _preguntó Red distraído. No se había decidido del todo. Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de las apariencias, todavía tenía el control de la situación. Tanto él_ como _Black sabían que los otros solo escaparían de Teiko si Red_ les _dejaba._

— _Les he dicho que podíamos tener una vida mejor_ — _dijo Black._

— _¿Y te han creído?_ — _Red enarcó una ceja._

— _Estás más desesperados de lo que crees, Red. ¿O nunca has notado que nunca hemos visto un Proyecto adulto?_

 _Red tragó saliva._ Sí _que lo había notado. Y por mucho que quería creer que era porque nunca había habido Éxitos antes, no podía evitar pensar que quizás tenían un día de caducidad._

— _¿Cómo es que nadie ha notado tu plan?_ — _preguntó Red_ — _. Seguro que uno de los Gold ha leído tus pensamientos tras este engaño. Incluso si no pueden leer tu mente, seguro que los otros han pensado sobre ello cerca de la mente espía de un Gold._

— _No recuerdan el plan_ — _dijo Black_ — _. Ni tampoco tú._

_Fue solo entonces cuando Red se dio cuenta de que no estaba en control de la situación para nada._

_Le aterrorizaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. No estaba a cargo, lo estaba Black. Y podía matar a Black ahora, pero entonces podrían a los otros en peligro. Si la influencia de Black desaparecía con su muerte, los otros recordarán su intento de escape, y les leerían la mente, y entonces serían castigados._

_No había nada que Red podía hacer para evitar que esto ocurriese y proteger a la vez a su Generación. Y odiaba eso, odiaba a Black en ese momento, odiaba su propia inutilidad._

_Pero estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, porque no había nada más que pudiese hacer._

_Había sido creado para liderar. No estaba en su naturaleza seguir el plan de otra persona._

_Pero si los otros se marchaban, no tendría nada más. Así que iría con ellos, y les mantendría a salvo, y nunca miraría hacia atrás._

*

Seijuurou se despertó abrazado a Furihata. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo desde que había compartido una cama con alguien.

No desde Gold, se dio cuenta. Él y Gold solían dormir en la misma cama. Cuando eran niños.

Despertarse al lado de Furihata era muy diferente de despertarse al lado de Gold.

Para empezar, nunca se había sentido atraído sexualmente hacia Gold. Y Seijuurou tenía que admitir ahora que _sí_ se sentía atraído sexualmente hacia Furihata Kouki.

Se quedó mirando al chico dormido y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiese mantenerlo a salvo de alguna forma.

Antes, nunca había tenido que ir a la Habitación 101 porque estaba seguro de sí mismo y su papel. Lideraría a su Generación. Eran Éxitos, y se aseguraría de que siguiesen siendo Éxitos en todo. La victoria era esencial, así que todos debían sobrevivir. Su inquebrantable creencia en mantener a su Generación victoriosa y por lo tanto viva le permitía mantener su (más bien tenue) sentido de sí mismo.

Ahora, no tenía a su Generación. Solo tenía a Furihata. Y Furihata le mantenía anclado con sus palabras.

 _Se mantendré a salvo_ , juró Seijuurou. _Te sacaré de aquí._

*

Vinieron de nuevo a por él. Tuvo cuidado de no mirar a Furihata cuando le llevaron; no quería que supieran lo mucho que necesitaba al otro chico.

*

Después de una corta sesión en la Habitación 101 su creado habló con él.

—¿Crees que los otros vendrán a por ti?

Tenía que recordase a sí mismo quien era. Akashi Seijuurou, capitán del Rakuzan.

—0102. ¿Vendrán los otros a por ti?

Los otros. Su Generación. Intentó concentrase en sus caras, pero solo podía recordar al chico castaño. Furihata Kouki. El chico que le había hablado de los demás con paciencia.

—No —dijo—. Tienen otras preocupaciones. Familia. Parejas. No vendrán a por mí.

—¿Parejas? ¿Todos tienen pareja?

Se desesperó. No debería haber dicho eso.

—Mascotas. No es importante.

Y por primera vez, fue las caras humanas las que recordó. Kagami, el irritante humano que superó a Rakuzan. Himuro, que era calculador y les había salvado de Jabberwocky con sus planes. Kasamatsu quien había vuelto con paciencia una y otra vez, el primer humano que mostró que no abandonaría a los Milagros. Takao, que había arriesgado su propia vida para salvar la de Green. Estas eran las personas que su Generación protegería a toda costa, y ahora finalmente entendía lo que significaba eso.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Nunca me he molestado en aprender sus nombres. Están bajo mi interés.

—¿Y tú? Pareces tenerle cariño a su propia mascota. ¿Cómo te sentirías si se marchase?

No debía explotar. No podía dejarle saberlo. Sobre todo, debía mantener el equilibrio justo entre la indiferencia y la valoración.

—Él es mi mascota, y me quedo con lo que es mío.

Entendía ahora, porque Black odiaba cuando usaba la palabra «mascota».

Kuroko. Ahora recordaba a Kuroko.

Kuroko tenía razón en todo.

*

_Durante mucho tiempo, no pudo perdonar a Kuroko por su libertad. No podía perdonar a Kuroko por su felicidad._

_Porque los otros eran obviamente más felices ahora. Y incluso tenía que admitir que vivir en la base de las FAJ_ fue _mejor que vivir en Teiko._

_Pero ya no sabía quien era. ¿Todavía era su líder? ¿Todavía era su protector?_

_Odiaba a los humanos más que nunca por su intrusión. Se estaba dando cuenta de que los humanos habían matado a Gold. Había tenido la opción de salvar a Red o a Gold y habían escogido a Red. Los humanos, inferiores, asquerosos, humanos que les había controlado como si fuesen todopoderosos. Cuando más se daba cuenta Akashi Seijuurou de que los científicos no eran para nada poderosos, que no eran la ley, que solo eran humanos normales, más resentía el hecho de que le hubiesen controlado durante tanto tiempo._

_Y ahora, ahora interferían de nuevo, formando lazos con su Generación. Los humanos iban a apartar a los otros de él, y no podía soportarlo._

_Alejó a Ogiwara Shigehiro por esa razón. Atormentó la mente de Ogiwara con Ordenes, y dirigió a los otros para atormentarlo también de forma deliberada, y cuando el humano nunca volvió a la base de las FAJ fue prueba de su inferioridad._

— _¿Ves?_ — _quería decirle Akashi a Kuroko_ —. _Ves, al final, no puedes contar con los humanos para quedarse contigo. Siempre, siempre te abandonarán._

_No se regodeó como podría haber hecho. Kuroko se desesperó de todas formas, como si supiese lo que Akashi estaba pensando._

— _Eso no ha estado bien_ — _le había dicho Midorima más tarde. El telequinético era el único que no había participado en eliminación de Ogiwara, aunque tampoco lo había detenido._

—¿ _Me estás reprendiendo? ¿_ Tú _?_ — _dijo Akashi._

— _¿Sabes por qué has alejado a Ogiwara pero no has hecho nada para separar a Kasamatsu Yukio de Kise?_ — _preguntó Midorima, ignorando la sorna de Akashi._

— _Porque no quiero enemistarme con su padre_ — _le respondió Akashi_ — _. Kasamatsu Youji es un importante aliado por el momento, así que su hijo tiene el beneficio de esa protección._

— _Esa no es la razón_ — _dijo Midorima_ —. _Es porque sabes que Kuroko te perdonará. Kise no lo haría._

_Akashi se negaba a incluso considerar esa teoría._

_Y Kuroko, devastado Kuroko quien había sido abandonado por su mascota humana, solo dijo._

— _Un día incluso tú podrías encontrar a alguien que desearías mantener a tu lado, Akashi-kun._

_Y esa había sido una hipótesis incluso más absurda que la de Midorima. Solo había querido a Gold a su lado, y eso nunca volvería a pasar._

*

—Me he dado cuenta de que no copulas con él —dijo su creador—. Esta ahí para tu satisfacción, 0102, ¿no has sido capaz de aparearte?

Lo odiaba todo en esa pregunta clínica. Odiaba las implicaciones, el recordatorio de que le estaban vigilando, odiaba el hecho de que le ofrecieran a Furihata como si fuese una herramienta para su placer.

—No soy un exhibicionista —contestó.

Su creador se rio de él. También odiaba eso.

—Solo pregunto por el interés científico, por supuesto —dijo su creador.

—Por supuesto —contestó Seijuurou.

*

Todos los días, desmontaba a Akashi Seijuurou.

Todas las noches, Furihata Kouki lo montaba de nuevo.

*

Al sexto día, Furihata estaba un poco consternado por lo fácil que se había hecho la rutina para él.

Él y Akashi comían sus comidas con los Proyectos y entonces Akashi entrenaba con ellos. Después de cuatro días, Akashi tenía a todos los Proyectos bajo su control absoluto. Ninguno de los Proyectos se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Furihata.

Furihata pasaba sus días en el ala con los S-Ones y los S-Sevens. Verles ya no le perturbaba, y a veces conseguía que Mihashi hablase con él. (Siempre y cuando no le llamase por su nombre, o hiciese referencia a su pasado, o le preguntase algo. A Mihashi parecía gustarle escuchar a Furihata hablar sobre baloncesto, y algunas veces parloteaba con felicidad sobre beisbol, del que Furihata solo sabía un poco.)

Pasaba las noches con Akashi. Le hablaba sin parar sobre libros cuando volvía de la Habitación 101, y mucho más a menudo se enrollaban de una forma que se estaba convirtiendo muy confusa para Furihata. No estaba seguro de lo que significaban los besos, o qué quería que significasen. Le gustaban, los necesitaba, le aterrorizaba perderlos. Besar a Akashi era la única cosa bonita en ese lugar tan horrible, y estaba seguro de que habría perdido la cabeza hace mucho tiempo si no pudiese tener esos momentos.

Al sexto día, todo parecía normal. Un hombre más valiente podría estar planeando su escapada, pero Furihata solo quería vivir.

*

Cuando el científico trajo otra vez a Furihata a su oficina, Furihata tuvo miedo otra vez. (El miedo casi nunca se iba, pero en los últimos días era solo un pequeño zumbido, como una parte de su identidad que era molesta, pero con la que podía vivir. Ahora volvía con toda su fuerza, y de nuevo pensaba que podía morir en cualquier momento.)

—¿Cómo estás, Furihata-kun? —le preguntó el hombre como un abuelo amable.

—B-bien —contestó Furihata, tal y como haría con cualquier familiar que preguntase, pero no quisiese _de verdad_ saber qué tal le iba.

—¿Y todavía estás contento con tu situación?

Furihata se quedó mirando al hombre en blanco, sin ser capaz de responder.

—No tienes que seguir siendo una mascota para 0102, ¿sabes? Podrías ser su igual. ¿Te gustaría ser más fuerte? ¿Más rápido? ¿Psíquico?

—No, gracias —dijo Furihata con educación—. Todavía me gusta ser normal.

—Una pena. Verás, Furihata-kun, me presentas un enigma.

Furihata se mordió su necesidad automática de disculparse.

—Verás. Me interesa mucho los instintos de apareamiento de las Generaciones. Presenta muchos nuevos caminos para explorar. _Sus_ impulsos hacia el apareamiento son principalmente de naturaleza animal, por supuesto: buscarán un compañero elegido como parte de sus instintos. Pero me resulta muy curioso los humanos que se emparejarían con Proyectos, es un poco antinatural de contemplar, sinceramente. Y _tú_ , Furihata-kun. Me pregunto si de verdad tuviste una elección en el tema.

Furihata todavía estaba un poco perdido en su enfado, así que le costó un poco procesar esa última parte. Simplemente parpadeo ante el hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Y ni siquiera te darías cuenta, ¿verdad? —el científico sonrió con condescendencia—. Pero los Red Zeroes fueron diseñados para dominar a todos a su alrededor. Descubrimos que un subproducto de su habilidad hace que la gente les obedezca de manera natural, sin importar cómo. Si un Red Zero se quisiera, probablemente te someterías sin pensarlo. Parece poco probable que pudieses dar consentimiento siquiera.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Furihata, levantándose de su silla—. ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! —estaba tan, tan enfadado con las insinuaciones del hombre que se olvidó de su propio miedo. Nunca había querido golpear a alguien tanto como quería hacerlo ahora mismo—. ¡ _Tú_ me lo has quitado todo! ¡ _Tú_ te has llevado mi libertad! ¡Me dices cuando comer y cuando dormir y qué hacer! ¡La única cosa que elijo en este sitio es él!

El hombre no se asustó por el arrebato de Furihata lo más mínimo. Al igual que nadie se asustaría por el ladrido de un chihuahua. Simplemente miró a Furihata un tanto divertido.

—Siéntate, Furihata-kun. Tal actitud es indecorosa.

Furihata se tragó su frustración y se limpió las lágrimas de enfado que amenazaban con caer y se sentó de nuevo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y un guardia entró con un asustado Mihashi Ren.

—Que oportuno —dijo el hombre—. Siéntate, 761.

Mihashi se sentó a los pies de Furihata y agarró sus rodillas. Sus ojos denotaban el miedo, y se agazapaba lejos del hombre como si el científico estuviese gritándole.

—Furihata-kun, ¿Qué puedes decirme de los novios humanos de, cuál es la palabra pintoresca que usáis? ¿Los Milagros?

Furihata frunció el ceño, sin sentirse cooperativo. No quería contarle nada a este hombre, especialmente no sobre Kuroko y Kagami.

—¿Sabes sus nombres?

—Yo no sé nada —murmuró Furihata. Y más o menos era verdad. El hombre había dicho _novios_ como si cada Milagro tuviese uno, y Furihata solo sabía de Kuroko y Kagami.

—Venga, Furihata-kun. Somos amigos. Los Milagros tienen compañeros humanos, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que les tienen mucho cariño? Los animales pueden hacerlo, ¿sabes? Algunas veces, si te llevas a sus parejas, van directos a una trampa.

Y ahora, Furihata tenía miedo por sus amigos, porque podía seguir _ese_ tren de pensamiento muy bien. Este hombre quería a los otros Milagros. Pero por cualquier motivo, no pensaba que pudiese capturarlos como había capturado a Akashi. Quizás pensaba que no sería fácil, si estaban alerta.

—No puedes seguir secuestrando niños —señaló Furihata. Porque no sabía si estaban saliendo, pero estaba seguro de que los que serían señalados como «novios» de los Milagros. ¿Y no sería horrible si Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio y Himuro Tatsuya fuesen secuestrados solo porque eran amigos de los Milagros? Y Kagami y Kuroko se merecían su felicidad, maldita sea. Se iban a _casar_. A Furihata le deprimiría terriblemente ver a sus amigos en ese lugar.

—Déjame que yo me preocupe de eso —contestó el hombre.

—No voy a decirte nada —dijo Furihata, con más valor del que tenía.

El hombre sonrió.

—No tienes porque —miró a Mihashi—. Bien, ¿761? ¿Cómo se llaman?

El terror inundó el cuerpo de Furihata como si acabase de hundirse en agua helada. Se volvió a Mihashi con horror, recordando finalmente que Kuroko le había dicho una vez que el Proyecto Gold podía leer la mente. Finalmente entendía porque le habían dejado con los S-Ones y los S-Sevens todo este tiempo. E incluso aunque era irracional, se sentía un poco traicionado. No era exactamente _amigo_ del otro chico, pero había estado aterrorizados juntos, y eso tenía que contar para algo.

Pero Mihashi solo ladeó la cabeza.

—…No lo sé…

Furihata se sintió triunfal (¡el lazo de terror mutua ganaba al final!), pero fue momentáneo. La confusión del hombre al ser desafiado por Mihashi se juntó con el enfado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¡Contéstame, 761!

—… Él es… callado —dijo Mihashi, cerrando los ojos—. No puedo… escuchar… —y la energía y la valentía que le había tomado contestar le abandonó, y hundió la cabeza en las rodillas e intento hacerse muy pequeñito.

Furihata quería animar y abrazar al otro chico. Pero todo el sentido de victoria le abandonó cuando vio la cara del hombre.

El hombre estaba mirando a Furihata como si acabase de hacer algo absolutamente fascinante. Era la expresión más terrorífica que Furihata le había visto hacer.

—¿Y por qué —se preguntó el hombre— es 761 incapaz de leer tu mente?

*

Seijuurou sintió una punzada de aprensión cuando no vio a Furihata en la mesa del comedor.

—540, ¿has visto al chico humano? —le preguntó a su nueva mano derecha.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo descubrir si los otros lo han visto, si quieres.

—Hazlo —ordenó Seijuurou.

Los nuevos Proyectos eran suyos para dirigir. Obedecían sus ordenes de forma natural como si fuesen sus tropas, y Seijuurou estaba empezando a sentir algo de responsabilidad respecto a ellos.

Hace años, dejaron Teiko con el conocimiento de que significaría la muerte de todos los que dejaban atrás. Seijuurou jamás se había lamentado de hacer esa decisión, pero no podía evitar pensar que no haría la misma elección _ahora_. Ahora, era más mayor, más fuerte y más poderoso. No quería dejar que los otros muriesen en su lugar.

El collar todavía le producía un dolor de cabeza constante que interfería con sus habilidades. Había tenido seis días para acostumbrarse al dolor; estaba seguro de que podía usar su poder, al menos una vez, con el collar. Lo que significaba que tenía que pensar bien el momento.

Tenía que pasar _pronto_ también. No estaba seguro de cuanto podía resistir la Habitación 101. Ya había estado más veces que cuando estaba en el Teiko original. (Se sorprendió de nuevo del niño que Kuroko había sido, el niño que _Black_ había sido, que podía volver a la Habitación una y otra vez y todavía mantener la cordura. Seijuurou estaba seguro de que si no tuviese a Furihata allí para recordarle quien era, se habría olvidado de sí mismo hacía mucho tiempo). Y _Furihata_ necesita salir de ese lugar. El chico tenía cada vez un aspecto más pálido y enfermizo, y Seijuurou no estaba seguro de cuando podía aguantar _él_.

Dos guardias se acercaron a su mesa.

—El jefe quiere verte —dijo uno.

Seijuurou se sintió incomodo otra vez; su creador no le hablaba fuera de la Habitación 101. Dado que no podía encontrar a Furihata no pudo evitar pensar que estas dos cosas estaban conectadas.

Les siguió con obediencia, con la cabeza alta. No iba a dejar que ninguna inquietud se mostrase en sus maneras.

*

Los guardias le llevaron a su peor pesadilla: Furihata atado a una silla con un científico de Teiko a su lado.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Seijuurou, incapaz de mantener su enfado alejado de su voz.

Los ojos de Furihata se abrieron cuando vio a Seijuurou, pero estaba amordazado. Estaba tan pálido. El sudor le resbalaba por la cara; estaba temblando de forma descontrolada, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. A Seijuurou le enfurecía ver a Furihata tan aterrorizado; quería matar al hombre que asustaba a Furihata; quería ahuyentar el miedo a besos.

—0102 —dijo el creador de Seijuurou con agrado—. ¡Qué bien que te hayas unido! ¿Eras consciente de que este chico parece poseer una inmunidad a la interferencia psíquica?

El corazón de Seijuurou dio un brinco.

Con todo lo demás, se había _olvidado_ de porque estaba interesado originalmente en Furihata. Furihata había sido tan obediente, y Seijuurou no había podido Ordenar bien a alguien de todas maneras, así que la anomalía nunca parecía importante.

Pero por supuesto Teiko estaría interesado. Le había interesado a _él_ después de todo.

—Veo por tu reacción que ya lo sabías. _Fascinante_. Que ganga eres, Furihata-kun. Si hubiesen sabido que eres, los mercenarios podrías haberte canjeado por mucho más dinero —el hombre parecía emocionado, terriblemente emocionado, como si no pudiese contener su alegría—. Los rayos X preliminares muestras que algo es distinto en su química cerebral, ¿no es fascinante? Creo que es una anomalía genética, algo que no marcaría la diferencia en circunstancias normales, pero si pudiésemos replicarlo de forma deliberada…

—No veo porque importa —le retó Seijuurou—. Dado que no habéis podido recrear bien los poderes psíquicos, ¿verdad?

La atención de su creador volvió hacia él, un tanto descontento.

—Por eso nos quieres tanto de vuelta, ¿no es así? Destruiste a todos los otros Proyectos porque pensabas que recrear tus resultados sería fácil. Pero entonces descubriste que no _podías_. Pink había corrompido toda vuestra información antes de marcharnos, ¿verdad?

—Un _reseteo_ —siseó su creador, más furioso de lo que Seijuurou jamás le había visto—. Un reseteo que nos costó _años_ de trabajo. Pero no importa, no cuando os traigamos de vuelta. Y _esto_ —señaló a Furihata, sonriendo triunfalmente—. Esto es la llave para controlar a los Proyectos en el futuro, caído del cielo. ¡Esta es la prueba de que los dioses están de nuestro lado!

—¡No le toques! —rugió Seijuurou, en posición de ataque.

—Guardias —dijo su creador levemente—. Llevaros a 0102 ahora.

Un guardia se adelantó para atrapar a Seijuurou, pero entonces el segundo guardia levantó la culata de su arma y golpeó a su compañero en la nuca.

Seijuurou y el científico se quedaron mirando esta nueva insubordinación, sin saber que estaba pasando.

—Y esta es la prueba de que los dioses quieren que te vayas al infierno —dijo el guardia—. ¿No es así, Akashicchi?

A lo lejos, algo explotó.

*

_Dos días antes._

—Mira, puedo entrar, agarrarlos a los dos, y salir, bam, hecho —dijo Aomine—. Estaremos en casa para la hora del desayuno.

—Kise-kun y yo somos mejores para sacarlos, Aomine-kun —explicó Kuroko.

Kise ya se había infiltrado en el nuevo Teiko y había puesto los virus que Momoi necesitaba para poder ver todo lo que cada dispositivo eléctrico dentro veía. Se mordió el labio y mandó un mensaje en su teléfono mientras miraba sus portátiles con las cámaras de Teiko en ellos.

—Bueno, vamos a hacer esto ya. Kise todavía está allí, y cuanto más se quede más oportunidades hay de que se den cuenta que es un impostor —dijo Aomine enfadado.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó Midorima a Momoi.

—Kasa-senpai —le contestó.

—¿Kasamatsu? —dijo Aomine, sorprendido. En algún lugar dentro de los muros de Teiko Kise sintió un repentino enfurruñamiento de posesividad sin saber por qué.

—Has estado mirando la jurisdicción internacional. Ha metido a You-chan después de todo. Cree que puede terminar esto.

—¿Terminar esto? —preguntó Midorima bruscamente.

Momoi levantó su mirada del ordenador. Se sentó recta, decidida y tranquila.

—Mirad esto —les señaló—. Lo han hecho _otra vez_. Huimos una vez y simplemente lo han reconstruido. Incluso si les paramos, van a seguir construyéndolo una y otra vez. A no ser que les paremos de verdad esta vez.

Dejó que procesaran la información. Kuroko, por supuesto, es el primero que siguió su mismo pensamiento hasta el final.

—Estás pensando en un asalto frontal —dijo con lentitud.

—Sí —levantó la barbilla.

—He prometido… —empezó Midorima, pero se detuvo. No miró a nadie cuando continuó—. He prometido que no tomaría riesgos innecesarios. He prometido que volvería.

— _Volverás_ —dijo Momoi—. _Todos_ lo haremos. Pero esta es nuestra única oportunidad.

—Lo comprendo, Momoi-san —dijo Kuroko con delicadeza—. Y si tan solo fuesen nuestras vidas en juego, estaría de acuerdo. Pero Furihata-kun está ahí dentro, y no creo que esta sea la mejor manera de asegurar su seguridad.

— _Tengo_ un plan —dijo Momoi, por una vez sin encogerse ante la desaprobación de Kuroko—. He estado trabajando con Kasa-senpai —le contó de forma resumida lo que había pensado, y entonces les dejó saber que así tendrían refuerzos.

—Vaya —dijo Aomine—. ¿Kasamatsu ha organizado todo eso? Es más listo de lo que había pensado.

—Cierto —dijo Midorima, ajustándose las gafas—. Algunas veces pienso que Kasamatsu Yukio está saliendo con alguien inferior a él.

En algún lugar dentro de Teiko Kise estornudó sintiéndose muy enfadado sin saber por qué.

—Muy bien —dijo Kuroko, hablando por todos—. Acabemos con esto. Esta vez, de verdad.

*

_Ahora_

Las alarmas sonaron, el tipo que siempre debilitaba a la gente con oído superior. El hombre brilló en amarillo y Kise estaba ahí, tapándose las orejas. El creador de Seijuurou tomó esta oportunidad para escapar.

Seijuurou soltó un sonido frustrado, pero su atención cayó inmediatamente en liberar a Furihata de sus correas.

—¡Kouki! ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —tartamudeó Furihata, frotándose las muñecas. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado. Seijuurou le cogió mientras se caía y le ayudó a sostenerse.

—¡Ryouta! ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—¡Tu misión de rescate! —dijo Kise, dando un respingo por la alarma pero con alegría en la voz.

Seijuurou empujó a Furihata hacia Kise y miró por la ventana de cristal. Desde la oficina de su creador, podía ver lo que estaba pasando abajo. Murasakibara había abierto agujeros enormes en los muros de Teiko con sus puños. Midorima estaba al frente, brillando. Paró todas las balas que disparaban los guardias, y entonces les quitó las armas, aplastándolas en una gran bola de metal. La ráfaga azul que era Aomine corrió entre guardia y guardia, incapacitándolos inmediatamente.

Seijuurou no dudo. Desde los controles de la oficina, encontró el botón que abría las puertas de las celdas, liberando a los otros Proyectos. Encontró el control de los altavoces, y usando su reservada ráfaga de poder, brilló en rojo, activando su habilidad, y le dio una Orden para que la escucharan todos los recién liberados Proyectos.

—¡Id! ¡Corred! ¡Escapad!

Y entonces, recordando las últimas palabras de Gold, les dio una última orden.

— _Vivid._

*

Todavía con su poder activado, se giró hacia Kise.

—¡Llévatelo de aquí! ¡Llévalo a un lugar seguro!

Kise agarró a Furihata y empezó a obedecer.

—¡Espera! —dijo Furihata, resistiéndose—. ¿Y tú qué? ¡Ven con nosotros!

—Tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas —dijo Seijuurou sombríamente. No iba a dejar que su creador se escapase, no esta vez, no cuando sabía lo de Furihata y podría volver a por él—. Ve con Ryouta, Kouki —Ordenó—. Volveré a buscarte cuando haya terminado.

Y se marchó, corriendo tras los pasos de su creador.

*

El mundo era un caos absoluto a su alrededor y Momoi estaba más asustada de lo que nunca había estado. Era como la noche que habían escapado de Teiko por primera vez, solo que peor, porque ahora no estaban huyendo del caos, estaban caminando _dentro_ de la pesadilla.

Kuroko la cogía de la mano, brillando en negro. Desviaba la mirada de ellos, y ella se mantuvo callada. Los Pink Twos nunca había sido creador para estar en la línea de fuego, pero tenía una misión, y solo podía hacerla desde servidor central de Teiko.

—Gracias, Tetsu-kun —dijo con calma—. Sé que quieres ayudar a tu amigo.

—Confió en Kise-kun. Esto es importante.

Se abrieron camino hasta la nueva sala de ordenadores de Teiko, donde ya había científicos codificando para salvar sus datos.

—¡Tú! —gritó una mujer. Era la creadora de Momoi, alguien que Momoi no quería volver a ver jamás—. ¡Tú has hecho esto! —levantó una pistola—. ¡No vas a arruinarnos otra vez!

—La última vez destruir vuestros datos —dijo Momoi, mirando a la mujer con resolución—. Esta vez voy a _destruiros_. No vais a huir otra vez. Esta vez el mundo entero va a saber lo que hicisteis.

La mujer apretó el gatillo, pero entonces calló hacia adelante después de que Kuroko le golpease en la cabeza por detrás. Cogió el arma que había soldado.

—Tienes tres minutos, Momoi-san.

—Solo necesito uno —dijo Momoi, conectándose con los ordenadores de Teiko.

*

Furihata se resistía contra el agarre de Kise Ryouta.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No podemos dejarle ahí!

Pero Kise no le estaba escuchando. O más bien, parecía que no podía escucharle. Kise se movía como si hubiese sido hipnotizado: Akashi le había Ordenado llevar a Furihata a un lugar seguro, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

Kise le llevo fuera de la base donde Furihata vio aliviado a hombres vistiendo el uniforme de las FAJ.

—Furihata-kun, ¿correcto? —dijo un hombre, acercándose a los dos. Furihata le reconoció como Kasamatsu Youji.

Kise se despertó de su pasiva pausa.

—¿Qué…? ¡Akashicchi me ha Ordenado!

—Está bien, Ryouta —Youji le dio una palmada a Kise en el hombro—. Has hecho tu parte. Furihata-kun me alegra que estés a salvo. Tenemos que empezar a retirarnos.

—¡No! —dijo Furihata—.  Los otros… ¡tenemos que salvar a los otros niños!

—Ya están huyendo —explicó Youji—. Nos estamos llevando a algunos, pero la mayoría de ellos se marcharán de esta isla en cuanto las puertas se abran.

—¡Pero todavía hay más! —protestó Furihata—. Los S-Ones y los S-Sevens no estaban en el comedor como el resto. Los tienen en una habitación separada, ¡y tenemos que ayudarlos! Mihashi Ren está allí, ¡el niño que secuestraron hace dos años! ¡Y otros más!

La cara de Youji se endureció y miró hacia el caos que quedaba en lo que era el nuevo Teiko.

—Iremos a por ellos. Quédate aquí, Furihata-kun.

—Iré con vosotros —le dijo Kise a su padre adoptivo.

—No, Ryouta, eres un buen luchador, pero tu poder no es ofensivo. Probablemente lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Furihata se escabulló.

*

Midorima pensó lo fácil que era caer de nuevo en la línea de su antiguo entrenamiento, y se sintió un poco triste por esto.

A pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años desde que había estado tiroteo, era muy simple mantenerse en calma y actuar dependiendo de las condiciones. Detener las balas, lanzarlas de vuelta si podía, quitarles las armas.

En cierto sentido, era un poco como jugar al baloncesto, y quizás _eso_ era por lo que todos habían empezado a jugar. Tenías que mantener la mente fría, ver al oponente, nunca bajar la guardia y hacer un ataque en el momento justo.

Se alegraba de no tener que pelear contra los nuevos Proyectos. Estaba seguro de que iban a defender Teiko… después de todo Teiko los condicionaba para la lealtad. Pero Akashi les había Ordenado que huyesen, y eso era lo que habían elegido obedecer. Entre Murasakibara, Aomine y él se habían librado de la mayoría de los guardias contratados, y la pelea estaba acercándose a su final mientras que los soldados voluntarios de las FAJ llevaban como retaguardia e intentaban rescatar a los Proyectos que huían.

—¡Midorimacchi! —gimió Kise.

—¿Kise? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu poder no es ofensivo —le cortó Midorima; Kise estaba haciendo caso omiso del plan, y eso era peligroso.

—¡He perdido al humano! ¡Ha desaparecido! —dijo Kise—. ¡Akashicchi me ha dicho que tenía que llevarlo a un lugar seguro! ¡Akashicchi va a _matarme_!

—¿En serio? —dijo Midorima, intrigado—. ¿El chico de primer año de Seirin? ¿Estás diciendo que Akashi _se preocupaba por él_?

—Sí. Raro, ¿verdad?

Mucho.

—Chicos, venid a ayudarme un segundo —ordenó Kasamatsu Youji—. Según la información de Satsuki, los otros Proyectos deberían estar justo allí.

Midorima y Kise le siguieron, alertas.

—¿Todavía no hemos recuperado a Akashi? —preguntó Midorima en voz baja.

—Todavía no… echó a correr detrás de alguien. El líder del Proyecto Red Zero, creo.

—Kise, tenías _un_ trabajo…

—¡Akashicchi estaba muy decidido! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Midorima no dijo nada ante eso.

—¿Cómo se llaman estos Proyectos? ¿Por qué los mantenían separados de los otros Proyectos?

—Furihata-kun los ha llamado S-Ones y S-Sevens —contestó Youji.

—Teiko ha cambiado su sistema de designación —dijo Kise.

Youji y un par más de soldados tiraron abajo la puerta, entrando primero. Midorima solo estaba un paso atrás, brillando en verde y preparado para un asalto.

—¡Alto! —gritó Youji.

Midorima apenas procesó la presencia de los científicos en esta nueva habitación. Ni siquiera vio a los guardias apuntándoles con las armas.

Lo único que vio era la multitud de niños con ojos verdes.

_S-Seven._

Cuando los disparos empezaron algo se rompió dentro de Midorima.

Durante unos pocos minutos entró en alguna especie de estado de fuga; los momentos que siguieron siempre permanecerían nublados para él.

Sí que recordaba cuando uno de los científicos intentó escapar. Le agarró con su poder y lo estampó contra la pared. Después lo levantó de nuevo y lo estampó otra vez, una y otra vez.

—¡Midorimacchi! ¡Midorimacchi, para!

Y Kise estaba allí, agarrándole por los hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¡Nos han descuartizado! —rugió Midorima, apretando los puños, todo su cuerpo temblando de furia—. ¡Esto somos _nosotros_! Han cogido a los Green Sevens y…

Estaba temblando tanto, no sentía el control sobre sí mismo. Siempre había sabido que habían dejado a los otros atrás para morir cuando huyeron. ¿Pero esto? ¿Los ojos de su Grupo ahora en niños asustados?

—Trasplantado —dijo Kise con suavidad, su voz amable. Había pasado un par de días haciéndose pasar por un guardia en Teiko para averiguar el nuevo sistema—. Los han trasplantado en humanos normales.

—Se merecen morir —dijo Midorima.

—Sí —dijo Kise. Entonces envolvió con sus brazos a Midorima, sorprendiendo al Milagro verde tanto que dejó de brillar. Intentó apartarlo, todavía no le gustaba que le tocasen, y Kise _sabía_ eso. Pero Kise se mantuvo ahí de todas formas—. Pero no te mereces tener su sangre en tus manos. Eres mejor que esto, Midorimacchi. Todos los somos. Ahora lo entiendo.

No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo pasó así, pero Youji puso las manos sobre sus hombros y dijo:

—Está bien, chicos, ya habéis hecho suficiente. Vamos a llevaros a un lugar seguro.

Midorima pestañeó, volviendo a sí mismo.

—¿Dónde está Akashi?

*

La cabeza de Seijuurou dolía; sentía como si se fuese a partir en dos. Desearía que se hubiese abierto camino hacia Murasakibara, que podría haber roto el collar para él. Pero no podía malgastar más tiempo, su creador estaba huyendo, y si escapaba esta vez todo volvería a empezar otra vez.

La bala golpeó su hombro antes de que pudiese saber que estaba pasando.

Cayó de rodillas, agarrando la herida abierta. Su creador apareció ante él, todavía sosteniendo la pistola arriba.

—Vas a venir conmigo, 0102.  Vas a ayudar a salir de este lío.

—No lo haré —Seijuurou le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Vas a tener que matarme —intentó activar su habilidad de nuevo, pero el dolor de su cabeza se intensificó, así que no pudo. Había usado todo el poder que tenía disponible para ordenar a los otros Proyectos que escaparan. Levantó la cabeza desafiante—. Y mi nombre es Akashi Seijuurou.

El labio del hombre se curvó.

—Muy bien —levantó el arma.

—¡No! —gritó alguien, empujando a Seijuurou justo cuando el arma disparó.

Y entonces Seijuurou se encontró agarrando el cuerpo herido de Furihata Kouki; inmune Furihata, que había desobedecido su Orden anterior de correr.

—¡Kouki! —gritó Akashi Seijuurou, brillando en rojo. Se volvió hacia el hombre, que ya se preparaba para dispararle otra vez, y tomó el control absoluto de su mente. Entró en la mente de su creador y lo borró todo. El hombre que le había hecho, que le había atormentado, no era más que una marioneta ahora. Levantó el arma hacia la cabeza del hombre y apretó el gatillo.

Akashi se desmalló al oír alguien llamándole por su nombre, sin soltar ni una sola vez a Furihata.


	10. Epílogo

Akashi se despertó sobre la hora del crepúsculo, cuando el mundo estaba cubierto en las sombras de la tarde, pero todavía lo suficientemente claro para ver las figuras en su habitación.

Tomó nota de su alrededor primero, para verificar su seguridad. Sin duda estaba en algún tipo de hospital. La habitación era pequeña y estaba llena. Aomine roncaba con fuerza, con Momoi durmiendo en su regazo. Murasakibara estaba sentado en el suelo en una esquina, roncando todavía más fuerte, y Kise estaba acostado en el suelo usando a Murasakibara como almohada. Midorima estaba sentado en la otra silla, durmiendo plácidamente y con una postura un tanto incomoda con su cabeza apoyada en el armario.

—¿Akashi-kun?

Akashi miró la fuente de esa voz calmada y vio a Kuroko sentado en la silla que había más cerca de la cama de Akashi.

—¿Furi? —preguntó Akashi, levantándose hasta que estuvo sentado—. ¿Está Furi bien?

—Furihata-kun está en la habitación al fondo del pasillo —le contestó Kuroko de forma tranquila.

—¿Pero está bien?

Kuroko dudó, haciendo que Akashi entrase en pánico.

—Se está recuperando de la operación. Estaba cerca de la malnutrición y la deshidratación, y los médicos están preocupados por su infección. Está en cuidados intensivos ahora mismo, pero los médicos son optimistas.

Akashi empezó a bajarse de la cama, pero Kuroko le empujó de vuelta.

—Tienes que descansar, Akashi-kun. Has matado a un hombre mientras estabas en su cabeza, ¿verdad? Sabes lo peligroso que es eso.

Akashi frunció el ceño.

—Estaba enfadado —volvió de nuevo a la cama un tanto reacio, dándose cuenta de que no había mucho que pudiese hacer por Furihata de todas formas—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Kuroko le miró como si estuviese intentando adivinar si estresar a Akashi más era una buena idea. Akashi le lanzó una mirada ineludible para hacerle saber lo que le haría a Kuroko si _no_ le contaba todo.

—Creo que muchos de los nuevos Proyectos escaparon, aunque algunos fueron recuperados por nuestra retaguardia. Kasamatsu Youji organizó una misión de soldados voluntarios de las FAJ, una vez comprendió las circunstancias del nuevo Teiko. Un par de nuevos Proyectos eran niños desaparecidos de hace unos años. Nosotros hicimos el ataque frontal inicial, y los soldados voluntarios hicieron el resto. Los científicos de Teiko han sido detenidos. Los que consiguieron escapar tienen sus identidades por todas las noticias. Momoi-san se aseguró de que ya no tuviesen anonimidad.

Akashi dejó que toda esta información pasase por su cerebro.

—Así que… se acabó, ¿no?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

Akashi no estaba seguro de que pudiese procesarlo todo.

—¿Y dónde estamos ahora?

—En un hospital en Honolulu. Era la institución más cercana donde podíamos llevaros a ti y a Furihata-kun en ese momento. Vamos a transferir a todos a Japón en cuanto la condición de Furihata sea más estable.

Akashi intentó reprimir el impulso de correr al lado del chico.

—¿Le has visto?

—Los médicos no me han dejado. Solo dejan que la familia lo vea por ahora.

Akashi pasó la mirada por los Milagros dormidos.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué estáis en mi habitación entonces?

—Porque somos tu familia, Akashi-kun.

Akashi cerró los ojos e intentó respirar. Algo se rompió dentro de él, un descubrimiento que había estado suprimiendo durante años hasta que al final se había asentado.

—Kuroko… Gold… él…

—¿Gold? ¿Te refieres a Nash?

—No. _Nuestro_ Gold. 1101 —Akashi abrió los ojos, parpadeando para alejar la humedad—. Era mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Kuroko se calló. Entonces, con duda, dijo:

—Sí, Akashi-kun. Creo que sí.

Nunca había significado nada, cuando los Proyectos se parecían. Es por eso por lo que les llevó tanto tiempo darse cuenta de que los familiares se parecían entre ellos. Akashi siempre había intentado no pensar demasiado sobre el hecho de que Gold 1101 era exactamente como él, solo que con pelo dorado y ojos dorados.

—Tengo su corazón —dijo Akashi—. Trozos y piezas de él. Porque eligieron salvarme antes que a él.

El silencio de Kuroko significaba algo, y Akashi se sentó muy recto.

—¿Qué es? _Dímelo_.

Kuroko bajó la mirada.

—Momoi-san y yo siempre hemos pensado que es mejor si no lo sabes.

—Kuroko… —dejó la amenaza sin terminar. Sabía desde hace tiempo que Momoi y por extensión, Kuroko, sabían cosas de Teiko que no compartían con nadie más.

—Querían salvar a Gold. Tu corazón estaba destrozado, y Gold era más viable para el rescate. Pero él les Hipnotizó. Su acto final de poder fue hacer que te salvasen. Los científicos no te eligieron, Akashi-kun. Gold lo hizo. Tu hermano te quería mucho.

Akashi cerró los ojos otra vez y se preguntó si esto cambiaba algo. Se preguntó si hubiese hecho las cosas de forma distinta, si hubiese sabido la verdad antes.

—Akashi-kun, ¿puedo traerte algo?

Era muy amable por parte de Kuroko dejarle tener algo de tiempo solo. Pero Kuroko siempre había sido considerado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y soltó el aire.

—¿Has leído alguna vez _Mansfield Park_?

Kuroko parecía sorprendido, por lo menos lo sorprendido que podía parecer Kuroko ante algo.

—Sí.

—¿Podrías traerme una copia? No necesitas traérmela ahora mismo, pero me gustaría leerlo.

—Sí, Akashi-kun, por supuesto —Kuroko le miró de manera indescifrable—. Es el libro favorito de Furihata-kun.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Akashi. Kuroko siguió mirándole y Akashi le devolvió la mirada.

Por lo visto Kuroko decidió no preguntar, y Akashi no le dio ninguna información.

Y un cuerno le iba a pedir a Kuroko _permiso_ para salir con su amigo.

*

En los días siguientes, Akashi tuvo mucho tiempo para leer el libro.

Lo leyó en el inglés original porque era la copia que Kuroko había encontrado antes, y a Akashi no le importaba. No tenía otra cosa que hacer que leer ya que los médicos insistían en que debía descansar y no quería irse hasta que Furihata pudiese.

Escuchó sobre la recuperación del chico, pero se aguantó las ganas de ir a verlo directamente. La familia de Furihata había volado con las FAJ y Akashi los había visto en el pasillo. Nadie había dicho nada, pero podía sentir que le culpaban por lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo, y Akashi sabía que tenían toda la razón. Sus disculpas nunca serían suficientes, y por la forma en la que Furihata Kyo le lanzaba miradas asesinas, se dio cuenta de que iba a tener muchos obstáculos en su misión de conquistar a Furihata.

Hubiese leído cualquier libro que fuese el favorito de Furihata, y le hubiese gustado solo por el hecho de preguntarse que hubiese estado pensando Furihata mientras leía el mismo libro. Pero como recordaba la forma en la que Furihata había dicho «me sentía identificado», encontró a la protagonista muy interesante.

Akashi pensaba que Furihata _sí_ se parecía a la protagonista, más de lo que el chico probablemente creía. Fanny Price era tímida y retraída, siempre virtuosa e increíblemente decidida ante la adversidad. Cuando Akashi llegó al final del libro se encontró con una línea describiendo a Henry Crawford, el hombre que amaba a Fanny por su bondad pero que al final no fue indigno de ganar su corazón, y Akashi leyó las líneas una y otra vez: «De haber merecido más, no cabe la menor duda que más hubiera obtenido… De haber perseverado, y noblemente, Fanny hubiera sido su recompensa.»

Mientras cerraba el libro pensó sobre su propia situación. No era para nada como Henry Crawford. Pero se había resistido a su propia humanidad; había sido cruel con aquellos que nunca le habían hecho daño y despreciado la amabilidad de otros. Y quizás estaba cambiando, de alguna forma, quizás había encontrado su lugar en Rakuzan y gente que le importaba. Pero se conocía demasiado bien para saber que esa amabilidad nunca iba a ser sencilla para él, la empatía nunca iba a ser su primer instinto. Sabía que era una criatura de Teiko en muchas formas, quizás siempre sería lo que habían querido que fuera.

Pero esa persona no sería alguien que se mereciera el amor de Furihata. Y también sabía que Furihata no era una «recompensa». Incluso si se esforzaba por ser una mejor persona, incluso si _sí_ merecía más, Furihata no le debía su amor.

Pero si nunca cambiaba, entonces _nunca_ sería digno de Furihata.

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando en Gold también. Su hermano, su gemelo. Gold no había tenido miedo de amar en ese lugar donde el cariño por alguien era una idea peligrosa. Gold le había ordenado _vivir_ y Akashi no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho en realidad.

Ahora tenía el corazón de Gold, y la capacidad de amar de Gold.

Esperaba que pudiese demostrarse a sí mismo capaz de perseverar.

*

Akashi se acercó a la habitación de Furihata con una leve inquietud.

Sabía demasiado bien que todo el afecto entre ellos había sido parte de una mentira. No tenía ninguna razón para creer que Furihata sentía lo mismo, y no quería hacer nada que pudiese asustar al chico. No tentaría a su suerte. Por ahora, había cosas que tenía que decir.

—¡Seijuurou! —dijo Furihata con alegría, cuando vio a Akashi en su puerta—. Oh… es Akashi, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —dijo Akashi. Le gustaba bastante que Furihata distinguiese entre los dos. Furihata era la única cosa que él y su otro yo habían estado de acuerdo en tener y compartir. Le entregó el gran ramo de rosas que había comprado—. Esto es para ti.

—Gracias —dijo Furihata, sonrojándose mientras cogía las rosas—. ¿Cómo estás, Akashi?

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo Akashi, y tomó asiento al lado de la cama de hospital de Furihata—. Parece que estás bien.

—¡Gracias! Los médicos dicen que estaré fuera en un par de días. Aunque vamos a volar directos a casa. Tío, no puedo creer que esté en Hawái ¡y no pueda disfrutarlo!

Akashi sonrió antes la animada respuesta del chico, pero entonces se ensombreció, ya que la razón por la que había ido se acercaba.

—Furihata-kun…

—Furi, ¿te acuerdas? —interrumpió Furihata, sonriendo—. Porque somos amigos.

Eso era algo prometedor, así que Akashi siguió.

—Furi, tengo que disculparme sinceramente por meterte en esta situación. No puedo decirte de forma apropiada lo mal que me siento de que salieses herido por mi culpa.

La cara de Furihata se entristeció, captando algo de la gravedad de Akashi. Miró a las rosas en sus manos. Carraspeó.

—¿A…ayudo? ¿Un poco? ¿El que yo estuviese allí?

Akashi no pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco ante el tremendo malentendido detrás de esa pregunta.

—Furi… si no hubiese sido por ti, me hubiese perdido a mí mismo. Me salvaste, una y otra vez. No solo al final… no podría haber sobrevivido sin ti. Nunca podre pagare por todo lo que has hecho, aunque me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida compensándotelo.

Las mejillas de Furihata adquirieron un color rojo brillante y Akashi se dio cuenta de que acababa de comprometerse, aunque el otro chico probablemente no se había dado cuenta.

—¡N-no, que va! Quiero decir, ¡debería ser yo quien te _diese_ las gracias! Tú… ¡tú también me has ayudado! Yo solo…  yo solo estoy contento de haberte sido útil, eso es todo —sonrió a Akashi.

—Furi —empezó Akashi. Carraspeó—. Furihata Kouki, eres la persona más extraordinaria que he conocido.

Furihata se sonrojó todavía más, y escondió la cara tras el ramo.

—Eso es, um. Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—Es verdad —dijo Akashi. Y eso no era lo que había venido a decir; no quería apresurar las cosas para nada, pero era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar—. Furi… sé que solo estábamos _fingiendo_ , que necesitábamos mantener la mentira, pero… quiero que sepas lo mucho que he llegado a admirarte. Me gustaría mucho que hubiese una relación real entre nosotros.

Furihata pegó un chillido y miró más allá de las rosas.

—¿Me _estás pidiendo salir_?

—Sí —dijo Akashi, levemente—. Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

 —¡Oh! ¡Yo…! —pero entonces la cara de Furihata cambió y el corazón de Akashi se hundió—. Mi hermano…

—¿Sí? —le animó Akashi, cuando estaba claro que Furihata no estaba continuando.

Furihata miró hacia abajo, la cara todavía roja.

—Mi hermano dice que hemos estado en una situación tensa. Dice que las emociones se disparan, cuando estás atrapado así. Así que dice… que es natural que los sentimientos… sean confusos.

Akashi asesinaría con gusto a Furihata Kyo, pero eso probablemente sería un mal antecedente ante los que esperaba que fuesen sus futuros suegros. Por lo que parecía, Furihata había estado hablando de _él_ , y eso era prometedor.

—Furi, solo para estar seguro, ¿yo _te gusto_?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Furihata, mirándolo a los ojos por fin—. ¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¿y si Kyo tiene _razón_? ¿Y si solo estás confuso?

—Yo —dijo Akashi con gran dignidad— nunca he estado confundido de nada en mi vida —Furihata le sonrió irónico, lo que le dio un poco de esperanza a Akashi. Estaba más tranquilo ahora. Más seguro de su posición—. Pero entiendo su necesidad de cuidado, y lo respeto. Esperaré a que las cosas se tranquilicen, y a que tu cabeza se aclare. Todavía seguirás gustándome, no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente, volveré a por tu respuesta.

—Oh —dijo Furihata—. Pero ¿no mucho tiempo? No creo que necesite mucho tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza.

—No —dijo Akashi, sintiéndose complacido consigo mismo—. Exactamente en el momento en que sea muy natural que así ocurriera, y no una semana antes.

Furihata dio un respingo y entonces miró incrédulo a Akashi.

—¿Acabas… acabas de citar _Mansfield Park_?

Akashi simplemente sonrió. Se relajó, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _Iba_ a perseverar. Iba a demostrar que era digno del amor de Furihata Kouki. Desde ahora, iba a _vivir_.

No podía evitar pensar que Gold estaría de acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado kudos y comentarios! ¡Y gracias a todos por leerlo hasta el final! Todo el mundo ha sido tan fantástico e increíble en este fandom, ¡así que gracias por seguir mi serie!  
> Tengo otros spinoffs/secuelas/precuelas que me gustaría escribir para Designación:Milagro, incluyendo una secuela directa de esta que es puro azúcar, porque se necesitaba más azúcar. Seguramente voy a seguir escribiendo esta serie hasta que yo y todos nos cansemos de ella. No dejar de insistir en lo increíble que es que la gente disfrute leyendo mis historias, así que gracias a todos. Sois los mejores.

**Author's Note:**

> Madre mía chicos, esta historia es oscura. No puedo insistir más en ello. He intentado poner todas las etiquetas posibles, pero se me da muy mal, así que a lo mejor me he dejado algo (solo menciono esto porque en los primeros capítulos todos son momentos felices con Rakuzan y Seirin y me siento mal por confundiros así). También, como un aviso, empezando con el Capítulo 4 muchos capítulos terminan en un momento de suspense. LO SIENTO.  
> Creo que algunas veces pongo el rating "Maduro" para ir sobre segura, pero este de verdad se merece el rating Maduro. Si has tenido algún problema con alguno de los elementos oscuros de las dos primeras partes, esta va a ocasionarte MUCHOS problemas. Lo siento mucho. Si tienes alguna duda sobre si puedes o no lidiar con los temas oscuros, mándame un mensaje a umisabaku.tumblr.com y te diré todo lo que puedas necesitar un aviso.  
> (Por otro lado, si eres el tipo de lector que le encantan los momentos de tensión y de dolor, ¡bienvenido! Te he escrito una historia)  
> Siento enrollarme tanto en las notas. Os quiero a todos. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que os guste! Los comentarios y los kudos me hacen muy feliz y siempre se aprecian.


End file.
